Cuando te conocí
by Vleivo
Summary: Es la historia de la joven Levy quien pertenece a una familia con mucho poder, ella ama a su familia y amigos pero siente que su vida es demasiado monótona, quería que algo cambiase en su vida o mejor dicho que alguien llegase a su vida, lo que ella no sabia es que los cambios también pueden ser peligrosos como arriesgados.
1. Chapter 1

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Hiro Mashima_

_Espero que lo disfruten_

_-lo que piensan-_

-lo que dicen-

_**La pequeña hada que hoy conocí**_

Le encantaba despertar cada mañana y abrir los ojos encontrándose con esa hermosa pintura en el techo de su habitación de un hermoso cielo azul acompañado de unas cuantas nubes blancas y que con solo verlas sentías la suavidad de estas, no tenía precio, le encantaba despertar viendo ese paisaje de un hermoso cielo azulado en el cual se perdía varios minutos e incluso horas sin despegar su mirada de él. Pero al mismo tiempo que apreciaba esa pintura se decepcionaba al recordar lo monótona y repetitiva que era su vida, sin ningún cambio. El paisaje que se encontraba en el techo pintado no iba a cambiar pase lo que pase, siempre seria el mismo a menos que ella lo pintase de nuevo, sentía que su vida era igual que esa pintura, hermosa y tranquila pero sin ninguna emoción o algo que llamase la atención, la joven sentía que los años pasaban y se llevaba las cosas buenas a su paso. La joven no odiaba su vida, todo lo contrario, amaba a sus padres, adoraba la compañía de sus amigos, amaba el lugar en el que vivía, le gustaba todo en su vida, solo que la rutina no le gustaba para nada, quería emoción en su vida quería que algo cambiase o, mejor dicho, que alguien llegase a su vida.

-Señorita Levy su padre la espera para desayunar- dijo una de las empleadas de la familia McGarden desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la joven- ¿quiere que le diga algo a su padre?- pregunto al no obtener respuesta por parte de la muchacha

Levy solo suspiro- No, no le digas nada, no te preocupes bajo en un momento- respondió sin dejar de mirar ese cielo pintado en el techo de su gran habitación.

La chica salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana abriéndola para poder salir a ese gran balcón de donde se podía ver la gigantesca extensión de terreno que poseía la familia McGarden, desde ese balcón se lograba ver ese hermoso jardín y arreglos florales, estaba lleno de árboles por todas partes, en el centro se encontraba una pileta con tres ángeles, el del centro se encontraba parado y los otros dos sentados a los pies del primero, al lado de la pileta había un laberinto en donde a Levy le encantaba perderse para escapar de sus deberes y estudios de vez en cuando, para relajarse un rato y perderse en sus pensamientos y por último, al final del terreno se encontraba un gran muro color gris que opacaba toda la vida del hermoso jardín, a la chica no le gustaba ese muro pero sabía que estaba ahí por su seguridad y la de todos los que vivían en esa mansión. Desde ese balcón se lograban ver las puntas de los grandes árboles que estaban después del muro y que se perdían hasta llegar a las montañas en donde cada anochecer el sol se ocultaba. La joven miro esa bella vista que se lograba ver claramente gracias al sol de verano que se encontraba ya casi en lo alto del cielo, debían ser aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, tomo una bata que le cubría todo su delicado cuerpo y bajo a desayunar con sus padres.

-Aun no te has vestido hija mía- pregunto con una dulce voz su madre quien se estaba sentando al lado de su esposo.

-Es temprano aun madre, además es sábado y según tengo entendido no tenemos ningún compromiso para hoy- decía mientras tomaba de su café y hacia muecas por lo caliente que se encontraba este, se había quemado la lengua.

-Que descuidada eres- dijo su padre riendo por las caras que ponía su hija. Levy era demasiado descuidada y despreocupada a causa de eso siempre tenía accidentes y sus padres debían tenerla bien vigilada y protegida- ¿no ibas a ir hoy donde tu amiga Lucy?- no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como su hija se volvía a quemar la lengua con el café al haberse sorprendido por lo que el acababa de decir.

-¡Lo había olvidado!, Lucy me pidió que le hiciera una pintura para regalarle a su prima que pronto ira de visita a su casa- estaba nerviosa, siempre llegaba tarde a los encuentros con su amiga y ella siempre la retaba por eso- ¿puedo retirarme? No quiero llegar tarde de nuevo- su padre solo asintió en forma de respuesta pero cuando su hija se disponía a retirarse su padre le dijo algo que no pudo evitar molestarle

-Puedes ir pero iras acompañada por tus guardias- a Levy le molesto mucho lo que dijo, le molestaba no poder tener un poco de independencia, no podía ir a ningún lugar si no iba acompañada, no quería pelear nuevamente con su padre por lo mismo así que solo le dedico una sonrisa amarga y fue a su habitación, estaba atrasada y no iba a perder el tiempo en una discusión que sabía que no ganaría.

Debía tomar una baño lo más rápido que podía, al salir se puso el vestido más cómodo que tenía, era un vestido color anaranjado que empezaba en sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos, cayendo hasta llegar a sus tobillos, era un vestido bastante ligero, sin demasiado volumen como sus vestidos de fiesta, un vestido bastante veraniego por lo delgado de la tela la cual se ajustaba a su delgada silueta, con una cinta blanca que rodeaba su cintura, la amarro rápidamente formando una rosa en su espalda, se puso unos zapatos con algo de taco que la hacían ver un poco más alta, ella era una chica baja para los diecisiete años que tenía pero de todas formas no le gustaba usar zapatos demasiado altos a pesar de su estatura, se puso un cintilo en su cabeza para que su rebelde cabello azul no se viera tan desordenado y por último se puso uno de los collares que su madre le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, era una cadena con un pequeño diamante colgando de este con un extraño pero hermoso resplandor rojo.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando los vio, se molestó un poco al notar que no tenía una verdadera libertad, pero estaban ahí para protegerla, sus dos guardias la esperaban en la entrada de la mansión, Jet y Droy eran los encargados de cuidar a la pequeña McGarden. La verdad es que Levy no los odiaba, los quería mucho, han estado con ella desde que era pequeña y han compartido muchos momentos juntos, es solo que ella deseaba un poco de libertad. Bajo las escaleras y saludo a ambos con una reverencia.

-Sabes que no estas obligada a ser formal con nosotros- dijo Droy con una gran sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta a la joven, Levy solo le dedico una sonrisa y salió. Los tres jóvenes subieron al carruaje que acababa de llegar y el conductor de este se puso en marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

-Odiaba profundamente ser despertado tan temprano en la mañana y más cuando apenas si había dormido, llego muy tarde anoche después de haber terminado un trabajo y ahí estaba su amigo molestándolo sin permitir que pudiese dormir.

-Ya lárgate tengo sueño- dijo con voz pesada a su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

-Jajajaja que agresivo, vamos amigo despierta sé que esto te puedo interesar-

-Gray vete!- dijo esta vez con una voz más violenta.

-Jajaja! ¿De verdad crees que me vas a asustar?, Gajeel te conozco de hace mucho, tu no me arias daño ¿o sí?- dijo Gray poniendo una voz de asustado para hacer reír a su amigo, cosa que resulto- vamos despierta sé que esto te va a interesar, es sobre **dinero**- acentuó la última palabra para captar la atención de su amigo, cosa que también funciono.

-Bien, habla- dijo mientras se sentaba y pasaba sus manos por su rostro intentando despertar y poner atención a su amigo.

-Eres tan predecible amigo, cuando se trata de dinero no puedes dormir- decía mientras reía- Bien te contare, los muchachos del campamento me informaron que hoy por la tarde un carruaje llegara con joyas a la ciudad, seguramente es para venderla a la gente rica, puesto que en el centro de la ciudad es donde se encuentra la mayor población de gente con dinero, sin contar las mansiones que se encuentran más apartadas del centro de la ciudad- hizo una pausa para ver si su amigo le prestaba atención y así era- creo que lo demás lo entiendes, el carruaje para llegar a la ciudad debe pasar por los caminos del bosque los cuales los conocemos muy bien- dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿A qué hora debemos estar ahí?- pregunto intentando apurar a su amigo para poder seguir durmiendo

-Sabía que irías- Gray no podía esconder su alegría, con su amigo las cosas serían más fáciles- el carruaje pasara aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche por el lugar, debemos estar una hora antes por esos caminos para así preparar todo y que el carruaje no se nos pase-

-¿Natsu ira con nosotros?-

-¿Tú crees que ese idiota faltara si se trata de dinero?- dijo Gray mientras se paraba para salir de la tienda de su amigo- les diré a todos que se preparen, tu duerme un rato más para que estés listo para este trabajito- rió y le dedico una mirada triunfante a su amigo para finalmente retirarse.

Gajeel vivía en un campamento oculto en el bosque, el cual estaba compuesto mayormente por hombres, todos bandidos, unas cuantas mujeres, las cuales si querían estar ahí debían ser fuertes para poder protegerse de los mismos hombres del campamento y también para poder salir a hacer algunos trabajos con ellos, en el campamento también habían unos cuantos niños nacidos en ese mismo lugar. Gajeel era uno de los más fuertes del lugar junto a sus dos amigos, pero él se destacaba por ser más violento a la hora de robar, dejaba a sus víctimas bastante mal heridas. Muchas veces era buscado por gente con poder, generalmente políticos que le pedían que hiciera uno que otro trabajo sucio para dejarles el camino libre, como deshacerse de algún jefe de alguna empresa, algún mafioso con muchos negocios, cosas así, cabe decir que la paga que recibía por estos trabajos era muy buena. Si bien Gajeel era muy violento, también era una persona amable aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo, compartía sus ganancias con los del campamento y traía comida a los más pequeños. Era difícil la vida en ese campamento, no había un orden, cada uno debía sobrevivir por sí solo, si bien no había un líder en este lugar la mayoría seguía al más fuerte para no tener problemas. Gajeel en el campamento ya no tenía ningún problema puesto que dejo en claro su fuerza a penas llego a ese lugar, tuvo una pelea con Natsu bastante violenta, si bien no gano la pelea dejo bien en claro cuál era su poder y así se ganó el respeto de muchos incluso el de Natsu que tiempo después se volvió su amigo y compañero de trabajo junto a Gray quien siempre fue más pacífico, o mejor dicho más maduro como para saber cuándo vale la pena pelear, los del campamento nunca han visto a Gray enojado pero saben lo fuerte que es, también lo dejo bien en claro cuando otros bandidos intentaron saquear el campamento. El campamento era especial para gente que se pierde, para personas que escapan de algo y bandidos que buscan refugio, cada uno seguía su propio orden y hacia lo que quería con su vida, cada uno buscaba sus propias ganancias, la mayoría de las veces hacían grupos para ir a saquear algún lugar y luego se repartían las ganancias entre los participantes, no había muchas leyes más que cuidar el campamento y a quienes lo conforman, es por eso que estaba prohibido decir la ubicación del campamento a cualquier forastero o traer a algún desconocido a este.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Asombroso!- decía una entusiasmada rubia mientras miraba la pintura echa por su amiga

-No es para tanto Lucy, además aún no está terminado- Lucy era la mejor amiga de Levy, era una joven de familia adinerada que vivía en el centro de la ciudad, era una chica muy hermosa eso quedaba demostrado al ver cuantas cartas de pretendientes le llegaban, era alta, rubia, ojos chocolate, un cuerpo muy dotado y además muy simpática.

-Amiga es muy hermoso, ¿Cuándo vendrás a terminarlo?- decía Lucy mientras buscaba la extraña firma que su amiga ponía en todas sus pinturas.

-No te preocupes, seguramente vendré mañana o pasado a terminarla, ¿aún no la encuentras?-

-Dame tiempo, estoy segura que la encontrare- Levy tenía una marca muy particular que dejaba en todas sus pinturas, era su firma, lo que confirmaba que esa pintura estaba hecha por ella, solo había un pequeño problema, la "firma" de Levy siempre estaba oculta, era como un juego para ella, su firma era la silueta de un hada la cual siempre estaba camuflada, uno podía llevarse horas mirando alguna de las pinturas de Levy y aun así no encontrar el hada- ¡YA LA ENCONTRE!, está en las nubes del fondo- dijo la rubia en una pose de ganadora

Levy rio al ver lo que su amiga hacia- te has vuelto muy buena- Lucy al ser su amiga sabia la costumbre de Levy de ocultar el hada en los lugares menos esperados, para ella era un juego que cada vez se le hacía más fácil puesto que había visto muchas de las pinturas echas por su amiga, cada vez demoraba menos en encontrarla.

-Bien- decía Lucy mientras le entregaba un libro a Levy- tu pago por la pintura- Si bien a Levy le gustaba pintar Lucy sabía que lo que más le apasionaba eran las historias, le encantaba leer, podía perderse horas en un libro. Lucy era muy buena escribiendo y una vez le mostro uno de sus escritos a su amiga a quien le encanto la historia y siempre que la veía le pedía la continuación de esta, es por esto que Lucy le regalaba a su amiga historias de vez en cuando- espero que te guste- decía mientras le entregaba el libro a su amiga y se volteaba a ver nuevamente la pintura.

La joven de pelo azul se puso feliz de solo ver el libro, las historias escritas por su amiga eran realmente buenas, a veces era ella quien le pedía algún tema en especial y Lucy lo escribía para ella- Gracias amiga, estoy segura que me encantara, todas tus historias son buenas, deberías pensar en convertirte en una autora reconocida por todos- decía la peli azul mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso donde traía los materiales para hacer la pintura

-Jajajaja! Es muy pronto para eso, me falta mucha experiencia, pero dejemos ese tema de lado- dijo Lucy mientras miraba por la ventana- ya está oscureciendo deberías regresar a tu casa, la noche es peligrosa-

-¿Lo dices por los bandidos de los que habla la gente?- rió por pensar que su amiga creyera las cosas que dicen las personas de la ciudad- amiga no te preocupes estaré bien no me pasara nada, además estoy con Jet y Droy ellos me pueden proteger de cualquier cosa- dijo intentando calmar a su amiga al ver la cara de preocupación que esta puso- Bien ya me voy-

-Bueno, cuídate mucho Levy, Jet y Droy están en la sala esperándote- dijo mientras se despedía de su amiga

-Tu igual cuídate, vendré mañana o pasado para terminar el regalo para tu prima- le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se dirigió con sus dos guardias quienes al verla llamaron al carruaje para volver a la mansión McGarden

.

.

.

Lucy tenía razón, era ya muy tarde y estaba oscureciendo pero Levy estaba tranquila ya que iba con sus dos guardias que además de ser eso también eran sus amigos. Jet y Droy han estado con Levy desde pequeñas, después de que una vez intentaron secuestrarla para posteriormente pedir recompensa, después de ese incidente el padre de Levy decidió construir ese gran muro gris que a ella tanto le disgusta. No quería preocupar a sus padres por eso acepto estar con guardias todo el tiempo, al principio los tres jóvenes no se llevaban para nada bien pero muchas situaciones y aventuras hicieron que la relación entre ellos se fortificara. Un día Levy le pidió a sus dos amigos que le enseñaran a pelear, cosa que sorprendió a ambos, al principio se negaron, no podían exponer a Levy a tal situación, además ellos estaban para protegerla, pero la muchacha insistió diciendo que podían haber situaciones peligrosas en donde ellos no podrían protegerla, los jóvenes le encontraron algo de razón y le enseñaron unas cuantas cosas básicas para poder defenderse ella sola, cosa que le costó mucho aprender por lo delicada y frágil que era, pero saber algo era mejor que no saber nada así que con lo que le enseñaron Droy y Jet se conformó.

Iban los tres riendo dentro del carruaje recordando viejos tiempos, cuando eran más pequeños y solían salir al bosque a jugar, también cuando se perdieron toda la tarde en el laberinto del jardín y tuvieron que ir los guardias de la mansión a sacarlos para posteriormente recibir un largo discurso y un castigo por parte de su padre. Sintieron pasar un carruaje por el lado del suyo y escucho a los conductores saludarse y proseguir con su camino, no le tomaron importancia, era normal que entre conductores se saludaran era de buena educación, lo que si los sorprendió y saco de sus recuerdos fue cuando a unos metros más adelante el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente y escucharon mucho alboroto proveniente de afuera de este.

Jet miro por una de las ventanas las cuales estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas que no dejaban ver hacia adentro.

-Son bandidos- Dijo el joven alertado

-Seguramente quieren secuestrar a Levy para pedir recompensa- dijo Droy con preocupación mirando a la joven la cual no podía decir ninguna palabra por lo asustada que se encontraba

-No te preocupes Levy, no dejaremos que te hagan daño- dijo el castaño tomando las pequeñas manos de su amiga- nosotros los distraeremos, cuando yo te diga sal corriendo por la otra puerta hacia el bosque-

-N…no… no puedo de..dejarlos- decía casi en un susurro haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar

-Esteremos bien pequeña, te alcanzaremos a penas los perdamos- Droy mientras decía esto le entrego a su amiga algo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, Levy supo inmediatamente lo que era y se asustó aún más- no te preocupes es solo por protección, no tendrás que usarlo, es solo para que tengas cuidado en caso de cualquier cosa, nosotros te alcanzaremos te lo prometo- con esto último ambos joven salieron serrando rápidamente la puerta del carruaje detrás de ellos sin darle la oportunidad a Levy de decir algo

Se escuchaban muchos ruidos provenientes de afuera, tenía miedo demasiado miedo ¿y si no lograba salir de esta? ¿La iban a secuestrar? ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? Necesitaba verlos, sentir el abrazo de su madre para sentirse segura ¿y si no la volvía a ver?, eran todos los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza de la joven.

-Dennos todas las joyas y no tendrán tantos problemas- decía una voz que la joven no logro reconocer, supuso que era uno de los bandidos

-No sé de qué estás hablando, lárgate antes de que te metamos en prisión y no vuelvas a sentir el viento en tu rostro nunca más- Levy si pudo reconocer esa voz, era Droy, estaba haciendo lo posible para ahuyentar a los ladrones sin tener que pelear

-No te hagas el valiente y danos las joyas antes de que ves la sangre de tu amiguito correr- otra voz sonó, otro desconocido ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Jet y Droy podrán con ellos?, estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe brusco en el carruaje

-Ahora! CORREE!- escucho la voz de Jet y no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo por la otra puerta en dirección al bosque, pero antes de perderse por completo en la entrada al bosque vio que a unos cuantos metros de su carruaje estaban saqueando también al carruaje que había pasado al lado del suyo unos cuantos minutos antes, decidió no prestarle atención debía correr, escapar de ese lugar.

Levy no quería dejar a sus amigos en ese lugar con esos bandidos pero sabía que si se quedaba solo sería un estorbo para ellos, la podían tomar de rehén y dificultarle las cosas a Jet y Droy, no quería dejarlos solos pero esta era la única forma en que los tres podrían salir de esto.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo un enfurecido Gajeel quien recién aparecía, a los bandidos que atacaban el carruaje en donde en este momento solo se encontraban Jet y Droy mal heridos

-Estos tipos nos están dando problemas- dijo uno de los que se encontraba ahí

-Eran tres tipos uno de ellos escapo al bosque- dijo el de al lado

-JA! No puedo creer que dos tipos les estén dando tantos problemas, yo iré por el otro cobarde y me encargaré de el por haber huido- Gajeel estaba entrando al bosque con una gran sonrisa de cazador –esto será divertido, hace tiempo que no salgo de caza-

-No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo maldito infeliz- Dijo Jet con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Gajeel no pudo evitar reír ante esas palabras ¿de verdad estaban defendiendo a un tipo que los abandono y salió corriendo al bosque?, se acercó a donde se encontraban los dos amigos de Levy muy heridos- No los maten aun, yo me encargare de ellos después de traerles el cuerpo del cobarde que los dejo JAJAJAJA!- les dijo a sus compañeros de bando y corrió hacia el bosque en busca de la presa a la que aria sufrir esta vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba cansada y asustada, esos zapatos no la ayudaban mucho en esta situación, más de una vez se torció el tobillo pero prefirió no prestarle atención a esos dolores, debía correr lo más lejos que pudiera y ocultarse, esperaría a sus amigos en un lugar seguro, ellos llegarían por ella, tenían que hacerlo se lo habían prometido, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al imaginarse lo peor.

-Noo! No! Levy ellos vendrán por ti, si si vendrán te lo prometieron- se intentaba convencer mientras corría sin darse cuenta de una piedra en frente suyo que la hizo tropezar, intento pararse y seguir corriendo pero el dolor en su rodilla la hizo caer nuevamente, tenía miedo, que iba a hacer ella sola si la secuestraban de nuevo, quería ver a sus padres a sus amigos, a Lucy, se estaba desesperando y le costaba respirar pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría hasta que unos metros más allá había caído el objeto que su amigo le entrego envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, era una daga, al verla le entro un miedo pero luego recordó la promesa que Jet y Droy le hicieron, volverían por ella, si, volverían, tomo la daga y con las fuerzas que aun tenia siguió corriendo por el bosque

-Debes ser fuerte Levy, se fuerte por todos a los que tú quieres- debía darse fuerzas ella sola, no tenía a nadie a su lado para que la protegieran como siempre, debía correr y esperar a sus amigos en un lugar seguro y luego volverían a casa como si nada hubiese pasado

Corrió mucho, corrió hasta que sus piernas no le dieron más y cayo de rodillas al suelo, su respiración estaba muy acelerada apoyo sus manos en el suelo para no caer completamente, debía seguir corriendo pero sus sentidos la estaban engañando, veía borroso y sentía palpitar fuertemente su corazón, se arrastró hacia uno de los árboles y apoyo su espalda en este, intento calmar su respiración, miro la daga y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca - ¿Qué es lo que yo puedo hacer con esto?, no sirvo para estas cosas, espero que Jet y Droy estén bien- miro un momento el bosque, era de noche pero la luna dejaba ver el hermoso lugar en el que se encontraba, logro ver un rio cerca, no se había percatado del sonido de este por lo asustada que estaba, volvió a mirar la daga- por lo menos estoy en un bonito lugar- dijo intentando relajarse un poco, se puso de pie para seguir corriendo ya había descansado lo suficiente, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando un sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose la detuvieron

-Jet, Dro…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando vio unos ojos rojos asechándola, mirándola de pies a cabeza - ¿Qu… qui… quién eres?- pregunto en un hilo de voz- ¿Qué quieres?

-Así que tú eras el renacuajo que había escapado- dijo Gajeel sin dejar de mirarla, ahora entendía porque ese idiota la defendía, se veía tan débil e indefensa, rió al ver que lo que estaba persiguiendo no era lo que buscaba y paso una mano por su cabello – Je! Supongo que tú no tienes mis joyas-

-¿Joyas?- pregunto la joven sin salir del estado de criatura indefensa y temerosa en el que se encontraba

-Ahora entiendo porque esos dos idiotas no querían que viniera por ti- dijo ignorando la pregunta que había hecho la pequeña joven de pelo azul

-¿Jet y Droy?- dijo para sí misma - ¿Qué les has hecho?- dijo esta vez alzando la voz para que el bandido que se encontraba frete suyo no la volviese a ignorar- Te pregunte que si les hiciste algo- dijo endureciendo la expresión de su rostro, aún tenía miedo, mucho pero no podía dejar a sus amigos sin hacer nada al respecto

Gajeel se sorprendió al ver como la joven que hace unos segundos estaba temblando de miedo ahora le alzaba la voz, era una muchacha baja, debía tener unos 16 años, su pelo azul era muy desordenado para ser una señorita que andaba en un lujoso carruaje, tenía unos ojos cafés casi color miel y una piel blanca que se notaba a kilómetros que era tan suave como la seda –_ es muy bonita-_ pensaba Gajeel pero eso no importaba ¿Quién se creía esa pequeña renacuaja al levantarle la voz a él, él gran bandido Gajeel conocido por dejar muy heridas a sus víctimas? Definitivamente no dejaría pasar esto por muy pequeña que fuera su presa

-¿Qué pasa si les hice algo enana?- dijo con una sonrisa demostrando superioridad

Levy miro al de los ojos rojos, era alto, moreno, tenía el pelo muy largo y negro mal cuidado, vestía casi completamente de negro, tenía un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo y estaba lleno de perforaciones en el rostro y brazos además de estar lleno de cicatrices, se notaba que era fuerte, esos ojos rojos eran los que más llamaban la atención de la joven, daban miedo pero Levy logro notar algo en ellos, algo ocultaba tras ese aspecto tenebroso. La joven recordó la daga que le había dado su amigo y la apretó con fuerza

-Si les haces algo a mis amigos te matare- le dijo la joven apuntándolo con esa daga la cual sostenía con fuerza en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta valentía pero debía aprovecharla y encontrar alguna forma de escapar de ahí

Era la segunda vez que la joven le levantaba la voz y esta vez lo amenazo con un arma, eso no le asustaba incluso le causaba gracia, miraba a la joven de pies a cabeza, dirigió la mirada a las manos de esta, Gajeel logro notar que esa niña jamás había tomado un arma en su vida, mejor dicho jamás ha tenido que usar sus manos para hacer algo que implicase fuerza, era delicada y frágil seguramente jamás ha pasado por algún peligro, pensaba el joven, y aun así tiene la valentía para amenazarlo, le agrado esa actitud de esa pequeña joven, lástima que la dejaría en tan mal estado que no tendría el valor de volver a amenazar a alguien en su vida, le demostraría que por muy pequeña que sea el no dejaría pasar esta ofensa hacia él.

-¿Crees que eres capaz de hacerme un rasguño niñata?!- dijo con una voz de superioridad y se acercó lentamente a la joven, al ver que esta no reaccionaba por el miedo se acercó más hasta llegar con su boca a la oreja de la joven- no te preocupes enana, te llevare junto a ellos para que veas como los torturo lentamente y tú no podrás hacer nada más que mirar- dijo en un susurro pero al terminar de decir esto se alejó rápidamente de la joven al ver como esta intento clavarle el arma en su pecho- ¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES NIÑATA?!

-No te déjate hacerles daño!- dijo Levy y corrió hacia el con la daga en sus manos con toda la intención de hacerle daño

Gajeel esquivo rápidamente este ataque y la tomo de la muñeca en la cual la joven sostenía el arma apretándola fuertemente. La joven soltó un quejido por el daño que le estaba provocando, sonido que llego a los oídos de él joven y que al parecer le gusto por que volvió a apretar nuevamente su muñeca para escuchar nuevamente su quejido. Levy no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles, debía volver con sus amigos, soltó la daga y rápidamente la agarro con la mano que tenía libre, iba a atacar el brazo del joven para que la soltara, el muchacho a penas alcanzo a reaccionar soltando a la joven pero de todas formas la daga le alcanzo a rozar el brazo provocándole una herida.

Gajeel retrocedió un poco para mirarse el brazo, no era una gran herida pero la joven había logrado hacerlo sangrar- esto va a dejar marca pequeña- dijo con voz más aterradora asiendo que Levy retrocediera unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar su espalda con un árbol- te vas a arrepentir por esto enana- dijo acercándose a ella, esta vez no se permitiría cometer errores, no iba a subestimar a esa pequeña la que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía mucho valor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Levy no pudo reaccionar cuando el joven tomo sus dos muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza levantándola un poco del piso y apoyándola con más fuerza contra el árbol. Estaba perdida, con una persona tan grande no podría hacer mucho, miro esos ojos rojos mostraban ira, se asustó al verlos tenía que escapar de ese lugar ese tipo la iba a matar esos ojos rojos la asechaban le provocaban demasiado miedo. En un intento por escapar le pego una patada en el estómago del joven haciendo que este retrocediera soltando a la joven la cual al tocar el suelo con sus pies perdió el equilibrio, instintivamente se agarró a las ropas del muchacho lo cual provoco que el también perdiese el equilibrio. Estaban cayendo, Gajeel no podía evitar caer sobre la joven pero si podía evitar que esta se golpease la cabeza, puso su gran mano en la nuca de la joven y esta apretó fuertemente los ojos sintiendo el impacto en el suelo.

Gajeel se separa solo unos pocos centímetros para poder verla, era tan delicada, tan frágil y aun así lo amenazo para poder salvar a sus amigos, era una pequeña muy valiente, tenía una hermosa piel debía ser muy suave, acerco la mano que tenía libre y con el pulgar acaricio el rostro de ella, si, era muy suave- Ya puedes abrir los ojos enana no vamos a caer más- rió al ver como la joven aún tenía los ojos apretados por la caída

El golpe le había dolido pero la mano del joven amortiguo la caída, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntaba aun sin abrir los ojos, sintió una áspera mano acariciar su rostro, posteriormente escucho la voz de él, era ronca, esta vez no sintió miedo al escuchar su voz, estaba siendo ¿amable?, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con esos atemorizantes ojos color rojo, esta vez Levy logro ver algo distinto en ellos, ya no era ira ¿Qué era? - _¿Qué ocultan esos ojos?-_ se preguntaba la joven, sin darse cuenta e instintivamente levanto lentamente ambas manos y las poso sobre el rostro del muchacho, su piel era fría, Levy comenzó a limpiar unas lágrimas que no existían en ese momento en el rosto del muchacho, esos ojos ocultaban pena y miedo -_¿Qué te hicieron, que tuviste que pasar para tener esos ojos que ocultan un horrible pasado?- _pensaba la pequeña Levy mientras acariciaba las mejillas del joven con sus pulgares

Gajeel luego de caer sobre la muchacha solo la miraba, tenía el pelo muy desordenado afirmado por una tela que cruzaba su cabeza, se veía tan indefensa en ese momento, tan delicada, tan frágil, cualquier cosa podría dañarla, sintió unas ganas de seguirla y protegerla, el joven vio como unas manos se acercaban a su rostro, no intento esquivarlas, vio como de esos hermosos ojos color miel comenzaban a salir lágrimas y posteriormente sintió esas cálidas manos acariciando su rostro-_¿po…por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué llora?-_ se preguntaba al sentir esas delicadas manos sobre su rostro, hace mucho que no sentía una caricia así, hace mucho que no sentía ese calor, en cuanto sintió ese calor especial lo supo de inmediato, tenía que protegerla, debía estar a su lado para que nada le pasara pero…-_si…si me quedo a su lado yo… sufriré-_

**Bueno pequeños y pequeñas xd es mi primera historia ojala les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capítulo el cual creo que escribiré pronto, estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre xd.**

**Cualquier crítica o sugerencia para el próximo capítulo es bien aceptada puesto que soy nueva en esto**

**Saludos a todos ;)**


	2. La herida del recuerdo

_**La herida del recuerdo**_

Debía correr, si no corría seria atrapada por esa bestia gigante de ojos color escarlata con instinto asesino, una bestia semejante a un lobo pero con el tamaño de una bestia de dos metros, la iba a matar, definitivamente la iba a matar, estaba corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido que podía con una daga en la mano la cual tenía sangre en el filo de esta, iba a ocultarse detrás de un árbol pero una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo impidió su acto haciéndola caer al suelo, la bestia solo se acerco lentamente posicionándose en frente de ella mostrando sus afilados dientes, ella quería gritar pero no podía, estaba atrapada por esos afilados ojos que la asechaban con hambre –_"ya puedes abrir los ojos enana no vamos a caer más"- _con el recuerdo de esa ronca voz abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la pintura de un cielo azul en el techo. Eso era lo último que había escuchado de él.

-_¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?_ _¿Cómo es que sigo viva? ¿fue solo un sueño?- _fue lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos, debía admitir que se sentía más tranquila al encontrarse con esa pintura al abrir los ojos, se sentía tranquila al pensar que todo había sido un sueño tranquilidad que se esfumo rápidamente al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, se sentó en su cama para intentar pararse e ir en busca de algo para detener el dolor de cabeza, en el momento que salió de su cama cayó al suelo, sus tobillos dolían mucho, su mente quería negarlo pero todo su cuerpo le decía lo contrario –_fue solo un sueño Levy-_ se repetía para sí misma aun no quería creer que el encuentro que había tenido con ese bandido había sido real, sus dudas se dispersaron al ver un moretón en su muñeca, el bandido de los ojos escarlata le había dejado esa marca cuando la tomo de la muñeca y la apretó fuertemente causándole daño –_no…no puede ser…-_

Escucho como se abrían las puertas de su habitación pero no quiso mirar, su vista aún seguía en esa marca en su muñeca- ¡Hija mía al fin despiertas! ¿Estás bien, te duele algo te hicieron daño?, ¿hija que te hicieron?- podía escuchar la voz de su madre pero no reacciono sino hasta que su madre toco su hombro suavemente para hacerla reaccionar

-Jet y Droy…- dijo en un susurro que su madre no logro escuchar a la perfección –Madre ¡¿Dónde están Jet y Droy?!- dijo mirando a su madre con una cara de desesperación que la asusto y preocupo

-Levy ellos… están muy heridos- hizo una pausa y levanto a su hija para ponerla nuevamente en su cama- pero no te preocupes ya han sido atendidos y ahora están descansando, fueron muy valientes, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban te trajeron en brazos, no fue hasta que entraron a la mansión que cayeron al suelo por el cansancio y se desmayaron, fueron atendidos de inmediato y en este momento se encuentran descansando tu deberías hacer lo mismo hija-

Levy solo asintió, pero no podía estar completamente tranquila, quería saber cómo estaban sus amigos, saber qué fue lo que les paso a ellos, estaba tan preocupada y perturbada que ni si quiera recordaba con claridad lo que a ella le había sucedido

-Te dejare descansar, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame a mí o alguna de las sirvientas, por favor descansa un momento- con esto su madre se retiró de la habitación para dejar a la joven recostada en su cama

-_¿Qué fue lo que me paso?_- se preguntaba en un intento por recordar todo, sabía que había sido atacada por un bandido, pero ¿Qué más había sucedido?, de a poco vagos recuerdos iban llegando, hasta que a su mente llego el recuerdo de una áspera y fría piel acariciando su mejilla y unos ojos rojos mirándola directamente a los suyos y sin despegar su vista de ellos–_se veía preocupado-_ dejo de lado el ataque y se puso a pensar en el joven de esos ojos perturbantes -_¿tenía miedo? Lo dudo es muy fuerte ¿a qué le podría tener miedo el?, estaba ¿asustado?-_ recordaba cuando tuvo el rostro de aquel muchacho tan cerca del suyo, toco sus manos al recordar que había acariciado sus mejillas –_si tan solo supiera que ocultan esos ojos… tal vez así podría sacarlo de mis sueños y pesadillas y también de mis recuerdos-_. Levy era demasiado curiosa y ese joven había llamado su atención, no podía negar que aun tenía miedo por el encuentro que había tenido con él, pudo haber muerto si no hubiese sido por ese extraño accidente de la caída, pero de verdad quería saber que había oculto detrás de esa mirada de asesino –quiero saber quién eres- dijo tirándose en su cama viendo por última vez el cielo de su habitación para luego cerrar los ojos y entrar en un profundo sueño

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en su tienda acostado en lo que él podría llamar "cama" intentando dormir pero los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas atrás no se lo permitían, miraba su mano en la cual tenía la cinta que le afirmaba el cabello a la joven con la cual tuvo el encuentro y que ahora no dejaba su mente en paz.

La joven después de acariciar su rostro y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas cerro los ojos profundamente, se había desmayado, seguramente estaba cansada, ya había pasado por muchas cosas, Gajeel se levantó lentamente para no despertar a la joven de cabellos azules, no podía dejarla ahí tirada, sintió algo de compasión por ella, se dio un golpe mental ¿Cómo era posible que el siendo un ladrón despiadado se preocupara por alguien que no conocía?, se disponía dejar el lugar cuando una voz lo detuvo

-no llores- miro a la chica que aun dormía, era ella quien estaba llorando,

-¿Hablas y te salen lagrimas mientras duermes enana?- dijo en un susurro para no despertarla- eres muy rara- se acercó nuevamente a ella -_¿Quién eres y por qué me pides que no llore?-_ la levanto en sus brazos y busco un lugar cómodo para dejarla, se acercó al rio, la sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol- de verdad estoy loco por hacer esto- se retaba por lo que estaba haciendo, supuestamente la iba a matar ¿Por qué no lo hizo?, la dejo en un buen lugar, sentada al lado del rio sería fácil para sus amigos encontrarla, se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y acaricio su suave mejilla- realmente eres muy rara- miro la cinta que llevaba en el cabello la joven en ese momento, Gajeel noto que era de una tela muy fina y que debía ser muy cara- bueno, me llevare esto como paga por dejarte vivir- le decía a la joven aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba, se mentía a sí mismo al pensar que vendería esa prenda para sacarle dinero, la quería para él, un recuerdo de la persona que pudo ver a través de sus ojos y darle en una caricia el calor que hace tiempo no sentía- nos vemos pronto enana- y así se fue del lugar para volver con sus compañeros

-Sí que tardaste mucho, el carruaje que tenía las joyas era el que Natsu y yo estábamos… ¿estas sangrando?- Gray al ver que de su amigo salía sangre se preocupó, era difícil verlo llegar con una herida solo por ir a perseguir a una persona

-No es nada, ¿dónde están los dos tipos que estaban en este carruaje?- les pregunto a los que se encontraban ahí mientras los buscaba con la mirada, aunque no fue mucho el esfuerzo puesto que cuando los dos amigos de Levy lo escucharon llegar intentaron lo imposible para llegar a él pero era difícil estando amarrados de manos y pies

-¿DONDE ESTA LEVY CABRON?- dijo Droy con cara de asesino

-SI LE HAS HECHO ALGO LA PAGARAS- agrego Jet

-Gihi, ¿de verdad crees que dos gusanos como ustedes me van a asustar, su amiga está desangrándose en el bosque no se cuánto tiempo más dure estando sola en el rio- dijo acercándose a ellos lo suficiente para que nadie de su bando lo escuchara, con la daga que la muchacha tenía anteriormente corto las sogas que los mantenían amarrados- yo que ustedes me apuro si no quieren llegar cuando ella este muerta- mintió para hacer que esos tipos se fuesen rápido del lugar sin crear problemas, cosa que funciono apenas los soltaron ambos muchachos corrieron al bosque en busca de Levy. Seguramente se arrepentiría después pero algo lo obligo a hacerlo, no le diría a nadie sobre esto, podrían pensar que era un debilucho por dejarse herir por una chica y más encima dejarla vivir después de eso.

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos con la cinta de cabello de la chica en sus manos cuando Natsu lo interrumpió

-Gajeel!- le grito al lado de su oreja

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Salamander?-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?, estábamos hablando de la gran ganancia que conseguimos y que nuevamente dejaste sufriendo a dos tipos y mataste a otro ¿y tú solo miras ese pañuelo?- dijo Natsu sentándose de nuevo en el suelo acompañado de Gray

-Yo no mate a nadie, si me permiten dormiré un rato- les dijo a ambos dándoles la espalda para dormir

-¿Qué paso cuando encontraste a la otra persona que escapo del carruaje? ¿Era una chica verdad?- dijo Gray captando la atención de su amigo de cabellos obscuro

-¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?- dijo Natsu igual de curioso que su amigo de ojos rojos

-Simple, dentro del carruaje habían pertenencias de mujer, además cuando llego Gajeel los dos tipos dijeron su nombre "Levy" si recuerdo bien- Gray hablaba con toda naturalidad como era común en el- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella y por qué volviste con una herida?- pregunto con curiosidad era difícil que su amigo se dejara herir tan fácilmente y más aún por una chica

-¿Una chica te hizo esa herida?- Natsu no podía esconder su asombro- Jajaja deja de bromear Gray- dijo mirando a Gajeel para que le confirmara que era una broma pero su amigo solo estaba mirando el suelo apretando en su mano la fina tela- Vaya Gajeel, sí que debió haber sido algo serio- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, es verdad que estaba asombrado pero no era para tanto además notaba que su amigo tenía una gran batalla en sus pensamientos- si la dejaste vivir fue por algo, no te arrepientas de tus actos- era tan típico de Natsu animar a sus amigos, sabía que Gajeel pensaría que se estaba volviendo débil así que prefirió hacerlo olvidar eso.

Gray entendió el mensaje pero aun tenia curiosidad por saber que había pasado, buscaría otro momento para preguntarle- Bueno obtuvimos una gran ganancia anoche yo creo que deberíamos ir a celebrar- dijo el chico sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos

-Bien! Ya era hora- dijo el chico de cabellos rosados saliendo de la tienda y apurando a sus amigos. Gajeel no dijo nada pero entendió que sus amigos lo querían apoyar y no encontró mala idea ir a gastar un poco de las grandes ganancias en una celebración, además así podría distraer sus pensamientos un rato.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Levy!- dijo una rubia entrando a la habitación de la chica que se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en su cama- estaba tan preocupada por ti, apenas supe la noticia vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Estás bien?-

-Jajajaja, cálmate Lucy estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada- dijo dejando su libro a un lado y haciéndole una señal a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado

-¿pero qué fue lo que te hicieron?

-La verdad él no me hizo nada aun cuando tenía la oportunidad- la voz de la chica sonaba calmada y su mirada se había perdida en sus recuerdos- creo que no tenía la intención de hacerme daño, la verdad es que su mirada se veía amable y también ocultaba algo de temor- una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios sorprendiendo a su amiga

-¿Pero qué te hizo ese tipo para dejarte así de loca como para decir esas cosas?- Lucy no pudo evitar reír, se sentía más tranquila al ver que su amiga se encontraba bien

-Lucy… quiero verlo de nuevo-

-Levy…- su cara cambio completamente por una de tristeza, que fue lo que paso en ese encuentro para que su amiga quisiera ver nuevamente a su atacante

La chica de cabellos azules se dispuso a contarle todo a su amiga, detalle por detalle de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que tanta intriga le provocaba, quería algún consejo, además Lucy era su mejor amiga, sería bueno que alguien supiese los motivos de porque quería volver a ver a ese bandido que pudo haberla matado.

-Amiga tú de verdad que estás loca- decía la rubia evitando reír- pero si es lo que quieres te apoyare solo te pediré que tengas cuidado-

-Lucy nunca había querido tanto algo, nunca en mi rutinaria vida algo me había llamado la atención de esta manera- decía mirando el techo de su habitación que le recordaba la poca emoción que su vida tenia

-¿Y sabes de qué manera lo puedes volver a ver?-

Su cara de ilusión se borró al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia- La verdad es que no, ni siquiera sé si lo volveré a ver, es solo que me gustaría verlo de nuevo-

-¿No has pensado que te puede hacer daño amiga?- Lucy cada vez se sentía más preocupada y se arrepentía por haberle dado su apoyo

-No Lucy no me ara daño, ya no lo hizo- esas palabras calmaban un poco a Lucy, es verdad ese tipo pudo haberla matado y no lo hizo- pero bueno amiga eso no es de lo que nos debemos preocupar ahora, me dijeron que venias a darme una noticia- le dedico una alegre sonrisa de esas que le subía el ánimo a cualquiera, Levy era experta en cambiar el ánimo de las personas con solo una sonrisa

-Eso era antes de saber lo que te había pasado, no creo que sea necesario ahora-

-Lucy por favor dime quiero saber-

-Amiga algún día esa curiosidad que tienes te va a jugar en contra- Levy era demasiado encantadora, no se le podía negar nada- Bueno la verdad es que mañana llega a la ciudad una familia muy poderosa a vivir en la mansión que terminaron de construir hace poco y para celebrar su llegada van a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en esa mansión para también aprovechar de presentarse ante los ciudadanos, han invitado a todas las familias con poder de esta ciudad, cabe mencionar que tu familia y la mía están invitadas, supongo que es algo que tu madre te iba a decir cuando yo me fuera pero me quise adelantar al decirte esto yo primero-

-¿Cuándo será?-

-Dentro de dos días, me ha llegado la información de que ellos ya estaban cambiando sus pertenencias desde antes para llegar y que todas sus cosas ya estuvieran en el lugar, incluso me dijeron que ya hay sirvientes ordenando el lugar para el día de la fiesta- miro a su amiga y la marca que esta tenía en su muñeca- pero no estas obligada a ir, debes estar cansada por lo que paso y bueno tu sabes que los rumores se esparcen rápido en estos lugares- dijo algo triste por su amiga- ya muchos deben saber algunos detalles de lo que te paso y no quiero que te sientas observada-

-No te preocupes, dentro de dos días estaré mucho mejor, y poco me importan las miradas de gente que no conozco además ir a una fiesta es fantástico, hace mucho que no se me presenta esta oportunidad de salir contigo de esta manera-

Ambas amigas se quedaron hablando por mucho tiempo más, Lucy no siguió insistiendo en que era mejor para su amiga descansar, sabía que no lograría nada, además ella también al igual que Levy tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a la familia que llegaría y que mejor que ir con su amiga, después de lo que Levy había pasado una fiesta no estaría mal.

.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado hasta llegar el día del gran evento, todos en la ciudad se movían de un lado para otro, los rumores corrían rápido, decían que en la familia había un joven y como era común en estas ocasiones todas las jóvenes se arreglaban de sobremanera para poder llamar la atención del nombrado, llegar a pertenecer a una familia con el poder que los que pronto llegarían era el sueño de muchas de las chicas que estaban en la ciudad corriendo por en busca de un lado a otro por joyas y perfumes caros. Este no era el caso de Lucy ni de Levy a quienes les desagradaba aparentar algo que no eran para intentar llamar la atención de otras personas y más si solo era pon interés.

-Señorita Levy sus padres la esperan en la sala para asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida- dijo una de las sirvientas llamando a la puerta

-Bajo enseguida- respondió con simpleza Levy, estaba terminando de arreglarse poniéndose unos zapatos de taco alto que le incomodaban, si bien a Levy no le gustaba vestirse de esa manera debía verse formal por su familia, especialmente por su madre quien le pidió que intentase mostrar la formalidad, poder y seriedad de la familia McGarden. Escogió para esta ocasión un vestido color burdeo con mangas tres cuartos pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros adornados por un encaje color blanco que rodeaba el borde del vestido, el vestido se ajustaba a su figura marcando su delgada silueta dejando notar la cintura de la muchacha, hasta llegar a la cadera desde donde este se volvía menos ajustado y más ligero hasta llegar al suelo, desde la cintura hacia abajo el vestido tenía una división en la parte del centro hasta llegar al suelo decorada con capas de encaje color blanco, usaba unos zapatos altos del color del vestido, esta vez decidió tomar su cabello dejándolo enrollado en la parte alta y algo tirada hacia atrás de su cabeza, dejo unos cuantos mechones de cabello sueltos para que el peinado no se viese demasiado ordenado y uso unos pendientes plateados.

-¿Ahora que me pongo para tapar esta marca?- se decía mientras miraba su muñeca, el moretón que el joven de los ojos escarlata le había dejado ya era un poco menos visible pero de todas formas en una fiesta se aria notar, más cuando muchos saben lo que le sucedió- seguramente fue el conductor del carruaje quien esparció el rumor- decía enojada mientras buscaba un brazalete lo suficientemente ancho para que le tapara lo que podría ser el gran tema de conversación de la multitud, suspiro aliviada al encontrar un brazalete que le cubriría esa marca, era de una tela muy fina la cual tenía unas cuantas incrustaciones de diamantes, el único problema era que no combinaba con el vestido puesto que el color de la tela era negro pero decidió ignorar ese detalle para finalmente echarse un poco de perfume y bajar con sus padres.

-Te demoraste un poco- dijo su padre de manera sarcástica pero sin estar molesto

-Una mujer debe hacerse esperar- Levy siempre encontraba la forma de escapar de las bromas de su padre, diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa se acercó a la puerta y miro a sus padres- ¿nos vamos ya?- y sus padres la siguieron y juntos subieron al lujoso carruaje que los esperaba fuera de la mansión

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, el sol ya se había ocultado y la mansión se encontraba llena, la joven de ojos color miel bajo junto con sus padres y comenzaron a saludar a las personas del lugar, a la joven no le importaba mucho conocer a los recién llegados así que decidió ir en busca de su amiga Lucy la cual debía estar igual de aburrida después de saludar a tantas personas que no conocían.

Habían muchas personas dentro de la mansión y se estaba aburriendo de buscar, el calor la comenzó a sofocar y al ver una ventana abierta que llevaba a un balcón se dirigió sin pensarlo a ese lugar, tomaría un poco de aire y volvería a buscar a su amiga. El paisaje que se lograba apreciar desde ese balcón era hermoso, la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto acompañada de muchas pequeñas estrellas, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado y corría una fresca pero no helada brisa.

Cerro los ojos al sentir esa refrescante brisa acariciar su rostro- es una bella vista- dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirar la hermosa luna que lograba iluminar el jardín

-Ciertamente es una bellísima vista-

Al escuchar una voz desconocida no pudo evitar asustarse y girar rápidamente para ver quién era su interlocutor. Logro ver unos ojos rojos, por un momento le entro un miedo angustiante que desapareció en cosa de esos segundos, esos ojos no los había vistos antes, no le pertenecían a la misma persona.

-Perdona creo que te he asustado- dijo el muchacho que se acercó a Levy para apoyarse al igual que ella en el borde de piedra del balcón

-N…no te preocupes- Levy no despegaba la mirada de esos ojos color escarlata, eran muy parecidos pero definitivamente no pertenecían a la misma persona

-Estaba sofocante dentro de la mansión ¿no crees?- dijo el muchacho para intentar romper el hielo a lo que Levy solo asintió- Salí a tomar un poco de aire y ver la vista que me ofrecería la noche, pero jamás pensé que una hermosa hada estuviera adornando el paisaje- dijo logrando captar la atención de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara- ¿puedo ser descortés y preguntar tu nombre antes de presentarme?-

Levy solo rió ante tal extraña presentación- eres bastante extraño al decir cosas bonitas a alguien que no conoces y pidiendo su nombre antes de presentarte- le dedico una sonrisa que contagio al joven quien sonrió con ella- mi nombre es Levy McGarden, es un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia al joven. El joven era alto, tenía el pelo negro y corto, ocultaba un poco de su rostro con este, tenía la piel blanca y vestía un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color, definitivamente se notaba que era un chico amable, no pudo evitar compararlo con el otro joven de los ojos rojos, eran definitivamente dos polos opuestos, lo supo con solo mirar a los ojos a ese joven que se encontraba frente a ella

-No es necesaria tan formal presentación- le dijo el joven dedicándole una sonrisa- así que tú eres aquella Levy de la cual todos me hablan, es admirable que hayas sobrevivido al ataque de unos bandidos despiadados-

-Creo que ese será el tema de conversación de la gente por mucho tiempo- dijo la chica mirando nuevamente la luna- ¿puedo preguntar como te llamas?-

-Prefiero que hablemos un poco más antes de presentarme- lo dicho por el chico sorprendió a Levy pero decidió respetar lo dicho por el

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos dos, después hablaron de la gran cantidad de personas que se presentaron a la fiesta y lo sofocante que se hacía estar dentro de la mansión, en poco tiempo se lograron llevar bien, Levy noto que el joven que se encontraba a su lado no era como muchos en la ciudad, que hablaban de dinero o negocios familiares todo el momento como si fuese el único tema de conversación.

-Levy! Te he estado buscando po…, perdón creo que interrumpo vuelvo después- Decía una rubia mientras regresaba por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado

-Por favor no- dijo el joven muchacho- no interrumpes nada, me deben estar buscando desaparecí por mucho tiempo, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- dijo mirando y tomando la mano de la joven de cabellos azules para posteriormente besar esa delicada y suave mano, Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acción- fue un placer conocerte, espero volver a encontrarme contigo muy pronto, ojala podamos bailar juntos puesto que la noche aun es larga y la fiesta esta recién comenzando- con esto último se despidió de las dos jóvenes y entro a la mansión

-Te pierdo un momento y ya estas coqueteando con el chico nuevo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que su amiga se sonrojara

-¿Chico nuevo?-

-Sí, él es el nuevo que llego junto a su familia a esta mansión, no me digas que no lo sabias-

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- dijo formando un puchero

-Bueno su nombre está en boca de todos los invitados-

-No me dijo su nombre- volvió su vista a la luna de verdad que era hermosa

-Su nombre es Rogue Cheney- Lucy hizo una pausa para mirar y acercarse a su amiga- le estabas coqueteando al hijo de una de las familias más poderosas!- dijo Lucy de forma picara para molestar a su amiga, sabía que Levy no era interesada solo lo hacía para molestarla

-Que no le estaba coqueteando!, además ni siquiera sabía quién era, ahora entiendo por qué no me quiso decir su nombre-

-Bueno eso no importa ya, que te parece si entramos a divertirnos un rato- Lucy tomo la mano de su amiga y juntas entraron a la mansión

Estaba repleto de personas por todas partes, se hacía difícil caminar, pero las chicas hacían el intento de llegar al otro lado de la pista de baile para alcanzar a sus padres, en el trayecto un joven de cabellos rosados toma a Lucy de la mano

-Por favor, me concederías esta pieza de baile- Lucy se sonrojo al ver a ese joven de ojos color jade, era muy guapo pero no quería dejar a su amiga sola, miro a Levy y vio como esta le dedico una sonrisa como diciendo no te preocupes estaré bien, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto la invitación del guapo joven, alejándola de su amiga. Levy siguió su camino, iba a ir donde sus padres puesto que no conocía a nadie más en ese lugar, sintió como las miradas de las personas no se hicieron esperar, todos la conocían como la del accidente de los bandidos, odiaba estar en boca de todos pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir su camino hasta que una voz en su espalda la detuvo

-Me concederías esta pieza de baile- escucho como le susurraban al lado de su rostro, el miedo la invadió, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que si conocía con anterioridad

-¿Q.. que haces aquí?- fue lo único que la muchacha puro articular, quiso correr pero la mano del muchacho sobre la suya la detuvo. Gajeel vestía un traje formal con una corbata roja y llevaba su largo cabello tomado.

-Por favor baila conmigo- Levy estaba como hipnotizada por esos ojos color escarlata que tanto miedo le habían provocado hace unas cuantas noches atrás, accedió a bailar con el sin dejar de mirar esas perlas de su rostro- deja de mirarme así, sabes que en un lugar así yo no te puedo hacer daño enana- le decía mientras bailaban

El chico tenía razón, él no podía hacerle nada habiendo tanta gente alrededor, se relajó un poco- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sin dejar de bailar

-Estoy haciendo un pequeño trabajo, es una fiesta donde muchas personas con dinero y mujeres llenas de joyas participan, no me pareció mala idea venir, pero nunca imagine encontrarme contigo enana- hizo una pausa y se acercó a su oído- o prefieres que te diga pequeña hada- rió con lo último que dijo y se alejó del rostro de la joven

-Me estabas espiando- dijo indignada Levy deteniendo su baile, pero el joven la acerco a él y se puso a bailar nuevamente

-¿para qué te querría espiar yo a ti niñata?, solo fue coincidencia- dijo el muchacho algo fastidiado por lo dicho por la joven de cabellos azules

-Yo si fuera tu moderaría tu boca, estas en mis territorios, no estamos en el bosque y aquí yo tengo más poder que tu- dijo Levy con toda la firmeza que en ese momento podía demostrar

Esa pequeña enana jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo -después de lo que había pasado pensaba que me tendrías miedo-

-No te equivocas pero no dejare que me faltes el respeto-

Gajeel quiso cambiar el tema, no quería recordar esa noche, ella era distinta y el no pudo hacerle daño alguno, tenía curiosidad, quería conocerla, ella pudo ver dentro de su mirada y notar algo que nadie había notado antes, que él tenía un pasado obscuro y doloroso- Sabes ese brazalete que llevas puesto no te queda nada bien- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Lo sé, pero al igual que tu intento esconder algo, la marca que me dejaste como recordatorio-

-Estamos igual entonces, la herida que me dejaste en el brazo me recuerda nuestro encuentro, la diferencia es que la tuya se borrara pronto, la mía no- hizo una pequeña pausa, los ojos de esa chica eran realmente hermosos- bueno aquí me despido, mi trabajo ya está terminado- dijo sonriendo, se había dado la vuelta para retirarse pero sintió como una pequeña mano sujetaba la suya

-No te vayas, no aun-la muchacha tenía la mirada hacia el suelo- ¿me dirías tu nombre?

-Si me dices el tuyo primero pensare si es conveniente decirte mi nombre pequeña- dijo volteándose hacia ella y tomándola del mentón para que lo mirase

Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal atrevimiento pero quería saber el nombre del muchacho que aparecía en sus sueños y pesadillas durante las noches- me… me llamo Levy McGarden-

-Bueno señorita McGarden creo que aún no es conveniente ni seguro para mi decirte mi nombre- dijo tomando su mano y dejando algo en ella, la hizo cerrar el puño para que lo que le había pasado no se cayera- pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- se acercó al rostro de la joven y beso su mejilla dejándola en un estado de shock mientras el desaparecía en la multitud. Al rato, después de haber salido de ese estado, se dirigió al balcón donde antes había estado sin abrir su mano, cuando llego al lugar se apoyó en el mismo lugar de antes y abrió lentamente su mano, el joven le había dejado un brazalete con pequeños incrustes de rubí, una extraña piedra con un hermoso color escarlata acompañados de un pequeño dije con la forma de un dragón, una criatura mitológica que aparecía en todos los cuentos que a Levy le encantaba tanto leer, rió por lo irónico de la situación, seguramente lo robo de alguno de los invitados pensó, pero de todas formas lo guardo, miro la luna y le sonrió

-¿De verdad te volveré a ver, dragón de ojos rubí?...-

**Bueno chic s aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, no saben las ideas que me llegan para el capítulo siguiente :3**

**Cualquier crítica es bien recibida chicos ;) **

**Nos vemos 3 **


	3. Nueva rivalidad

_**Nueva rivalidad**_

Despertar por el ruido provocado por sus amigos no era ninguna novedad pero no significaba para nada que estuviese acostumbrado a eso y mucho menos que le agradase.

-Parecen nenitas hablando de sus novios, ¿Por qué no se van a hablar a otro lado?- decía con la típica voz de enojado que lo caracterizaba

-Jajaja, vamos lo dices como si no te hubiese gustado ir a la fiesta, sabes que lo pasaste bien y si no hubiese sido por mi tu no hubieras bailado con esa niña- dijo Natsu recordándole el favor que le hizo llevándose a la amiga de Levy a otro lado.

Gajeel no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por lo que su amigo dijo y miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de sus dos camaradas- cállate idiota-

-UUhh Gajeel yo no sabía eso, ¿bailaste con alguna chica linda?- Gray se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo por encima de los hombros- ¿así que te estas robando mi papel de coqueto?- bromeo haciendo que su amigo de cabellos negros se pusiera rojo- ¿y quién fue la de la mala suerte?- los tres rieron por lo que Gray había dicho

-Eres un estúpido cara de hielo- no reír era imposible, sus amigos siempre decían cada estupidez para sacarle una sonrisa que no fuese una de asesino- fue con la del carruaje-

-¿Esa tal Levy?- recordó su amigo de oscuros ojos

-Sí, me dijo que era de la familia McGarden-

Ambos chicos que acompañaban a Gajeel rieron fuertemente al unísono- Amigo te estas metiendo en territorios peligrosos- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para poder hacer bien su trabajo debían conocer cuáles eran las familias que más poder y dinero poseían- la familia McGarden se caracteriza por ser una familia con la cual hay que tener cuidado, no lo aparentan pero son una familia que no se deja pasar a llevar, han llegado a donde están ahora por eso, según tengo entendido ellos no eran de esta ciudad pero al parecer algo paso con su hija y debieron irse del lugar, esa familia tiene un secreto pero nadie sabe que es, de todas formas todas las familias tienen cuidado con no tener problemas con ellos- miro de forma más seria a Gajeel- a lo mejor sería bueno que no te acercaras mucho a su hija, sabes a lo que me refiero-

-No seas estúpido Natsu, esa enana debe tener apenas unos 15 o 16 años- dijo el pelinegro intentando decir lo inimaginable que era la situación- no me acercare tanto a una niña-

-¿Estás seguro que tiene esa edad?- Gray cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos- es raro que una adolecente tan joven participe en ese tipo de fiestas-

-Bueno eso no importa- dijo Gajeel con un intento de cambiar el tema, era verdad, quería ver de nuevo a esa niña pero no lo iba a aceptar- ¿y tú Natsu, no nos vas a decir nada de tu coqueto baile con esa chica rubia?- Gajeel y Gray explotaron en carcajadas al ver la reacción de su amigo de pelo rosado quien se puso a tartamudear y se puso rojo como los ojos de su amigo.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, Natsu había hablado mucho con esa chica de cabellos rubios, les confeso a sus amigos que aún seguían en contacto

-¿Y a mí me dices que no me meta en territorios peligrosos?- Natsu solo evito su mirada mientras su rostro cambiaba nuevamente de color-¿y tú Gray no nos dirás nada?-

El nombrado solo dibujo una sonrisa de lado en su rostro captando la atención de sus amigos, era conocido por las mujeres del campamento por ser seductor. Gray a diferencia de sus amigos en la fiesta se dedicó a hacer el trabajo, a lo que habían ido, robar joyas, bailo con muchas chicas, acercándose a ellas lentamente seduciéndolas para que cuando estas menos lo esperaban robaba sus pertenencias de valor sin que se dieran cuenta, todo iba bien hasta que se acercó a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, su piel era blanca y su cabello era largo:

-¿Querrías bailar con migo bella dama?- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a su nueva victima

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría bailar con un ladrón?- dijo la joven acercándose a el

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?- dijo imitando la acción de la joven que tenía en frente, esta vez la miraba con ojos retadores a los cuales la muchacha respondió de la misma manera

-Se me hace fácil distinguir a las personas como tú de las personas como yo- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿O será que conoces de este trabajo?- al decir esto la chica puso una cara de ofendida y se acercó sensualmente a la oreja del muchacho de ojos oscuros

-Yo que tu tendría más cuidado con lo que dices Gray Fullbuster- dijo esto alejándose y dejando en un estado de shock al recién nombrado- Ah! Y gracias por el collar y el anillo son muy bonitos- diciendo esto la chica desapareció perdiéndose en la multitud

-_¿Cuándo fue que saco… las …? ¡estúpido!-_ se dijo a sí mismo, la chica le hizo a él lo que él le hacía a las demás, hablarle seductoramente para luego robarle las pertenencias- _¿Y cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-_ Intento olvidarlo para poder seguir con su trabajo pero le fue difícil sacarse de la mente a esa chica ¿de dónde es que la conoce y por qué ella sabe su nombre?, además le robo su mercancía, eso no podía quedar así, la busco toda la noche, sin dejar su objetivo principal de lado, pero por más que busco no la volvió a ver.

-Wuajajaj, no puede ser Gray ¿una **chica **te gano a **ti**?- Natsu acentuó esas palabras, era difícil ver que su amigo callera ante una chica

-Te estas volviendo débil- agrego el ahora sonriente Gajeel

-Al menos yo no me estoy metiendo en territorios peligrosos como ustedes dos- con esto el peli azul logro callar a sus amigos.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que normalmente la mayoría de los hombres del campamento dormía para poder salir en la noche a hacer lo suyo, así que los tres amigos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas a descansar un rato. Gajeel había decidido no salir esta noche, no estaba de ánimos y ya tenía mercancía suficiente a la cual sacarle dinero, iba a dormir cuando vio al lado de su cama el pañuelo que le pertenecía a la joven de ojos color miel – pequeña niñata valiente ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?- se dio un golpe mental como los que siempre se daba cuando se acordaba de la joven sintiéndose estúpido por eso, se acostó y cerró los ojos para poder dormir, cosa que se le hizo difícil pero que logro conseguir.

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que unas imágenes en su mente aparecieron en forma de pesadilla. Había sangre ¿a quién le pertenecía esa sangre?, alguien lloraba, era una niña, ¿Por qué?, sus manos tenían sangre y un cuchillo en ellas, un niño apareció frente de el -_¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_ pregunto el niño mirando sus manos, las manos del niño también estaban manchadas con sangre, tenía el pelo negro y le llegaba a los hombros, no era un niño distinto, era el cuándo pequeño _-¿hacer que?-_ pregunto al niño, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí, algo asusto a Gajeel estaba corriendo, había una luz y estaba corriendo hacia ella, quería salir de esa oscuridad -_¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! Por favor-_ la voz cada vez se hacía más débil, Gajeel se giró para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz pero lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de despertar fueron unos ojos, ojos de una niña que se le hicieron familiar. Se sentó de golpe en lo que era su "cama", su respiración era agitada, intento calmarse y respirar mas lento, se volvió a acostar y levanto su mano viendo lo que en ella tenía sujetada, ese pañuelo le traía muchos problemas al dormir –Debo verla- se dijo a sí mismo para volver a cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar, está ya no sería la noche tranquila que él esperaba, esta noche le aria una visita a la pequeña McGarden.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy se encontraba en el jardín, sentada a los pies de uno de los árboles, un poco alejada de la mansión, estaba a la sombra del árbol sintiendo la brisa de la tarde correr mientras hacia un dibujo en su libreta especial para este tipo de cosas, en esa libreta guardaba muchos de los diseños de posteriores trabajos de pinturas que a ella le pedían, en ella dibujaba los bocetos de las pinturas y a veces en ella solo dibujaba para pasar el tiempo, que era justamente lo que ella se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos. L a joven estaba dibujando unos ojos, unos que aunque los ha visto poco los conoce muy bien, los ojos que ella dibujaba mostraban tristeza, poco a poco siguió dibujando y sin darse cuenta termino dibujando el rostro del bandido que había aparecido en la fiesta, el rostro del muchacho se veía claramente estaba de frente pero mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa amarga que ocultaba la pena que sentía- _¿Por qué dibujo esto? ¿Por qué lo dibujo a el? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo en mi mente?- _se preguntaba sin dejar de mirar el dibujo, le dio algo de nostalgia ver ese rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba la misma nostalgia que aquel dibujo se dibujó en su rostro.

-Levy…-

Al escuchar una voz rápidamente cerro su libreta, no supo porque lo hizo solo fue un reflejo por el susto que se llevo

-¿Droy?- miro al joven que la había llamado- me asustaste ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento Levy- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose al notar como la chica lo miraba- es que bueno… han llegado visitas a verte y bueno… tu madre dijo que te viniese a buscar, no pensaba que estuvieras ocupada, te veías tan concentrada no quise interrumpirte pero te están esperando-

-No te preocupes Droy, bueno vamos, no es bueno dejar esperando a las visitas- le dijo al chico estirando su mano. El chico la ayudo a levantarse de su lugar y juntos caminaron a la terraza que se encontraba cerca de la pileta y del laberinto, en ese lugar había una mesa de vidrio y dos personas sentadas en ese lugar.

-¡Lucy!- dijo feliz al ver a su amiga, se dieron un abrazo y se separaron para que Levy pudiese saludar a la otra persona que acompañaba a su amiga- ¿Juvia… Juvia Loxar? Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado? Estas hermosa ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensaba que te habías ido a otra ciudad hace mucho- Levy no pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver a otra de sus amigas de nuevo. Las tres eran muy amigas cuando pequeñas pero Juvia tuvo que irse a otra ciudad para poder estudiar, ella venia de una familia de médicos y ella sería lo mismo al crecer así que se fue con su familia a una ciudad donde sus estudios podían completarse

-Me haces muchas preguntas a la vez Levy, cálmate un poco- le decía mientras se daban un gran abrazo por el reencuentro

-Sabía que te gustaría esta sorpresa- dijo la rubia acercando a ambas

-Sí, me hace muy feliz volver a verte, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Llegue ayer, mi familia estaba invitada a la fiesta de bienvenida de la familia Cheney pero mis padres no pudieron venir por cosas de trabajo y vine yo en representación de ellos-

-¿Fuiste a la fiesta?, nosotras también asistimos, no te vi por ningún lugar- dijo la peli azul formando un puchero en sus pequeños labios- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

-No lo sé aun, estoy viendo si puedo trabajar en el centro de la ciudad y si puedo encontrar un lugar estable para vivir, si no volveré con mis padres- decía mientras las tres se sentaban a rededor de la mesa

-Señorita Levy ¿desea que le traiga algo para beber a usted y a sus amigas?- dijo Droy que aún se encontraba ahí

-Oh! Lo siento Droy- dijo presentándolo a sus amigas- no me trates formal, sabes que somos amigos no te sientas obligado a hablarme de esa forma- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- por favor pídele a alguna de las empleadas que nos traiga unos jugos y un pedazo de pastel para cada una por favor Droy- diciendo esto el joven se retiró y al rato después llego una de las empleadas con las cosas que Levy había pedido para sus amigas, le agradeció a la sirvienta y las chicas siguieron con su conversación- ¿Dónde te estas quedando actualmente Juvia?

-Se está quedando conmigo- dijo la rubia tomando un poco de jugo – y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees - tomo las manos de su amiga – mientras podamos estar las tres juntas, puedes quedarte cuanto desees-

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de su infancia, cuando jugaban juntas y se mentían en problemas, era lindo recordar viejos tiempos junto a las personas que quería. Levy se sentía feliz de estar después de tanto tiempo las tres juntas al fin, esperaba que nada las volviese a separar. Fue así como las horas pasaron y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

-Bueno Levy, creo que ya es hora de irnos, fue un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- decía la joven de ojos azules

-Igualmente Juvia, espero verte pronto, cuídense chicas nos estamos viendo, y tu Lucy deja de enviarle cartas a un desconocido- dijo Levy haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, en la larga conversación que tuvieron Lucy les conto que en la fiesta después de Bailar con el chico de cabellos rosados, él le había preguntado su nombre y pedido permiso para enviarle cartas y seguir en contacto a lo cual ella accedió.

Las chicas ya se habían ido y ella fue a su habitación para descansar, abrió nuevamente su libreta de bocetos y vio el dibujo que había hecho en la tarde –_Lucy tiene razón, estoy loca si quiero volver a verlo pero…-_ dejo la libreta encima de su escritorio que se encontraba al lado de su cama junto a sus demás materiales de trabajos y se dirigió al baño, tomaría una larga ducha antes de dormir para intentar sacarse a ese tipo de la cabeza. Estuvo metida en el agua mucho tiempo, el agua caliente y la espuma del jabón la relajaban mucho, no tenía ganas de salirse del agua pero si no lo hacía se iba a quedar dormida en ese lugar puesto que el sueño ya se estaba haciendo presente en ella, salió de la ducha y seco su cuerpo y cabellos solo con una toalla dejándolo algo húmedo pero que con el calor que hacía se secaría pronto, se puso una bata de una tela ligera y que le cubría todo su pequeño cuerpo y salió del baño, camino hasta su cama, desabrocho un poco su bata para ponerse su pijama pero algo la alertó y se detuvo, volvió a amarrar su bata y busco su libreta de dibujos –_no está- _ la libreta que había dejado encima del escritorio no estaba.

-No sabía que dibujaras tan bien enana- ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico que aparecía en su mente, sueños y pesadillas aparecía nuevamente esta vez en su habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba más que sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que el estuviese en su habitación y nadie lo haya visto entrar?

-¿No me digas que siempre me aras la misma pregunta cuando me veas?, prefiero un saludo como el que le diste a ese tipo Cheney de la fiesta- dijo tan arrogante como era típico en él, se acercó a Levy para intentar pasarle su libreta

-No te acerque- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo el la alcanzara a escuchar, si alguien mas se enteraba que había otra persona ahí estarían en problemas, bueno en realidad solo el muchacho lo estaría pero Levy quería saber el motivo del por qué estaba el ahí- e… est… estoy solo en bata por favor no te acerques- dijo esta vez poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojándose

Gajeel no había notado ese detalle y se alejó de la chica poniéndose igual de rojo que ella- Lo… lo siento, aunque tranquila no le haría nada a una niña como tú- dijo dándose vuelta hacia la pared por órdenes de Levy quien se acercó a su closet para buscar algo que ponerse

-No soy una niña, pronto cumpliré dieciocho años- dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse ropa interior y se ponía un vestido ligero color rosado pálido que le llegaba a los tobillos y con unos tirantes delgados que pasaban por sus hombros, se acercó al muchacho y se puso de espaldas hacia el tirando su corto cabello hacia arriba- ¿podrías terminar de cerrar el vestido?-

El que dijera que pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años asombro de sobremanera al joven de cabello oscuro quien se daba vueltas para hacer lo que Levy le había pedido, su piel era tan blanca y sabía que era suave, lo había comprobado cuando acaricio su mejilla en su primer encuentro- ¿Por qué me pides que haga esto?- decía mientras terminaba de cerrar el vestido de la joven intentando evitar rozar su mano con su delicada espalda

-Porque no hay nadie más y no voy a tener una conversación contigo solo con una bata puesta ¿no crees?- respondía mientras se iba a sentar a su cama-

-¿Una conversación?- dijo el joven apoyándose en una de las paredes cerca de la cama de la joven

-Si no es para hablar ¿a qué viniste?-

-Podría haber venido a terminar lo que quedó inconcluso la vez que te vi en el bosque- dijo intentando intimidarla cosa que no funciono del todo

Levy solo se cruzó de brazos – estas en mi casa, si intentas hacerme algo solo hace falta que yo grite y tendrás muchos problemas- cuando termino de decir esto se asustó al notar como el chico en un rápido movimiento la tomo de los dos brazos tirándola en la cama colocando con solo una mano sus brazos por arriba de la cabeza y con la otra mano tapando su boca. Gajeel quedo sobre la chica y esta no pudo evitar asustarse, la estaba mirando de nuevo con esos ojos de asesino

-No enana, el que tendrá problemas no seré yo- y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de este después de haber dicho eso, tocar la delicada piel de esa chica lo afectaba, no podría hacerle daño aunque quisiera, él no podía hacerle daño a ella _-¿Por qué?_- se preguntaba sin dejar de mirarla. Levy noto como nuevamente la mirada del muchacho cambiaba, mostraba preocupación -¿Por qué no puedo hacerte daño?- dijo en un susurro que la chica alcanzo a escuchar, Gajeel miro a la chica a los ojos, ahí estaba ella sin despegar su vista de los suyos, el miedo se había ido de su rostro, el muchacho miro cada detalle de ese fino rostro que tenía frente a él, su blanca piel, su corto cabello, esos rosados labios y esos ojos color miel, se quedó pegado en ellos sentía que se perdía al mirarlos fijamente, soltó el agarre de sus manos y se apoyó en ellas para no aplastar a la joven con su peso, su rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella y volvió a mirar esos ojos, no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería alejarse de ella pero unas imágenes en su mente interrumpieron su actuar, las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido unas horas atrás aparecían nuevamente en su cabeza, el cuándo niño con sangre en las manos, una niña gritando, sangre por todas partes y una voz diciéndole que no se vaya acompañado de unos ojos con lágrimas que lo miraban. Se alejó rápidamente de Levy quería gritar pero no lo aria cerro fuertemente los ojos y se agarró la cabeza, quería que esas imágenes desaparecieran pero no lo hacían – ¡basta!- dijo evitando gritar y meterse en problemas.

Levy solo miraba, había quedado en shock cuando vio el rostro del muchacho tan cerca de ella, no sabía que le pasaba pero notaba que estaba sufriendo, el chico que tenía en frente estaba sufriendo y ella no hacía nada, no sabía qué hacer, pero no quería verlo así, rápidamente la joven se levantó de su cama y abrazo al joven de ojos tristes- tranquilo, no te pasara nada- fue lo único que podía decir, no entendía la situación pero le dolía verlo mal.

Gajeel sintió un calor en su cuerpo y las imágenes que lo perturbaban desaparecieron, lentamente abrió los ojos y bajo la vista hasta ver la cabeza de la joven enterrada en su pecho y los brazos de esta rodeándolo, ambos bajaron lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas apoyados en el suelo, Gajeel le respondió el abrazo acariciando la cabeza de la joven con una de sus manos y rodeándola con el otro brazo acercándola a él, la joven de nuevo soltaba algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus delicadas mejillas- ¿Quién eres y por qué me hace sentir bien el estar a tu lado?- le pregunto sin soltarla y sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza

-Soy Levy McGarden- respondió con simpleza la joven y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres tú?- la chica aun lo abrazaba y mantenía su rostro apoyado en su pecho, era cálido y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón

-Gajeel Redfox- una sonrisa sincera al fin salía de ese rostro

-Un placer Gajeel Redfox- esta vez se alejó para mirarlo a los ojos

-Igualmente Levy McGarden- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de quedarse completamente dormidos en el suelo de la habitación de la joven, ella quedo encima de su pecho y el solo la abraso sin soltarla, solo por esa vez, solo por esta ocasión quería estar junto a esa joven que apartaba esas horribles pesadilla, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron serrando cayendo en un profundo sueño. Esta sería una noche pacífica.

.

.

.

.

.

-Señorita Levy, le he traído el desayuno- decía una de las sirvientas tocando a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, cosa que provoco que los dos muchachos despertaran de golpe sin entender bien que pasaba, estaban tirados en el suelo y se habían quedado dormidos, se miraron ambos sin entender mucho de la situación - ¿Señorita Levy? ¿Puedo entrar?- dijo nuevamente tocando la puerta

-¡NOO!... es decir, espera un momento- dijo la joven algo nerviosa cosa que a Gajeel solo le provoco gracia- no te rías y entra a a … ve y escóndete en el baño y no salgas hasta que yo te diga- dijo en un susurro para evitar ser escuchada, el joven tapando su boca para evitar reír entro al baño siendo empujado por la chica de cabello desordenado, muy desordenado- ya puedes pasar- dijo mientras corría a su cama intentando parecer lo más natural posible, la mujer solo la miro y dejo el desayuno de la joven encima de su escritorio

-Bueno me retiro, que tenga buen provecho- dicho esto Levy le agradeció y la mujer salió de la habitación, la chica no pudo evitar suspirar por el alivio, se dirigió al baño y le hizo una señal a Gajeel para que saliera

-Jajaja eso fue muy gracioso- dijo mientras se acercaba al desayuno de la chica -¿puedo?- pregunto para sacar uno de los bocadillos que la mujer había traído a lo que Levy solo asintió mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama agotada

-No fue gracioso para nada, no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida en el suelo y contigo- dijo algo sonrojada

-Dicen que a los niños pequeños les da sueño temprano- bromeo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

-No soy una niña ya te dije que cumpliré dieciocho pronto- dijo indignada, era común que la gente pensara que era menor puesto que era muy baja y su rostro no mostraba la edad que tenía- y no te tomes mi jugo- se paró para intentar quitárselo cosa que no logro porque este solo lo levanto alto y la chica no pudo alcanzarlo- ¿esto te causa gracia?-

-No sabes cuanta- dijo riendo y pasándole el jugo- es difícil creer que tienes diecisiete años- vio como la joven se cruzaba de brazos- y es difícil imaginar que seas tan buena dibujando- dijo recordando el boceto de su rostro que había visto en la libreta de Levy, vio como a la chica le subían los colores al rostro

-No me dijiste que viniste a hacer aquí- dijo intentando cambiar el tema y alejándose un poco de el

-Te vine a devolver tu daga- le mintió, ni el sabia claramente por que estaba ahí, solo quería verla y saber si era ella quien aparecía en su sueño, cosa de la cual no logro comprobar completamente, no estaba seguro si era ella o no, saco la daga y la dejo en el escritorio, se sorprendió al ver ahí el brazalete que él le había dado el día de la fiesta pero prefirió no decir nada, ya era de mañana y él debía volver al campamento- bueno "Levy"- dijo haciendo notar que no la había llamado por enana- debo irme, nos vemos pronto- dijo asomándose a la ventana

-¿Cómo te vas a ir?, te pueden ver los guardias y ahí un muro al fono del territorio se te ara difícil siendo de día- Levy estaba algo preocupada, era de día y era más fácil que lo vieran

-¿Acaso quieres que me quede más rato junto a ti?- dijo para molestarla un rato, sabia la respuesta solo quería verla ponerse roja nuevamente

-N…no no es e…eso ya vete- le dijo dándole la espalda para que no viera su rostro enrojecido- cuídate- le dijo sin mirarlo

-Lo are, tú también cuídate- con esto último el chico salió por la ventana la cual se encontraba varios metros alejada del suelo, Levy no entendía como lo hacía pero si había logrado entrar lograría salir, lo único que le preocupaba era que lo vieran.

A penas Gajeel salió por la ventana llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de la joven- Señorita Levy tiene visitas, Rogue Cheney la espera en la terraza-

Levy se sorprendió por la visita y nuevamente se ruborizo – ba…bajo enseguida, tomare un baño rápido y bajare, dígale por favor que me espere- dijo entrando rápidamente al baño.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel ya había salido de la habitación de la joven, no había nadie cerca, entrar y salir de esa casa era lo más fácil del mundo pensaba el joven, se estaba perdiendo por los arboles del jardín cuando escucho una voz que no pudo evitar asustarlo –_estoy perdido, tendré que pelear-_ pensó dándose vuelta

-¿Qué hace un ladrón tan temprano en la mañana en una mansión llena de guardias?- era el joven que había estado con Levy en la fiesta ¿Qué rayos hacia él aquí? Se decía Gajeel, no entendía el por qué pero algo le comenzó a molestar y el pecho le empezó a arder

-Nada que a ti te importe niñato- dijo retomando su paso en dirección al muro el cual estaba bien escondido por los árboles, iba a comenzar a correr cuando Rogue lo volvió a interrumpir esta vez con algo que lo sorprendió

-Gajeel… aléjate de Levy-

El nombrado dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Quién rayos eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?- algo en esa situación lo molestaba pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar o tendría problemas

-No dejare que Levy vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa-

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, ¿cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Qué es lo que sabe del? ¿Volver a hacer sufrir a Levy?, todas esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza, quería que ese sujeto respondiera cada una de esas preguntas pero una tercera voz los detuvo, a lo lejos escucho a Levy llamando a Rogue, escuchar el nombre de ese tipo salir de los labios de la joven de cabellos azules le molestaba, nadie podía entender cuanto le molestaba

-Sera mejor que te vayas Gajeel, sino quieres tener problemas y hacer sufrir a Levy en este preciso momento- ¿lo estaba amenazando?, si lo estaba haciendo y él no se dejaba amenazar, bueno eso era antes de conocer a Levy, no quería hacerla sufrir.

-_¿hacerla sufrir de nuevo?-_ se preguntaba recordando lo que ese sujeto le había dicho. Prefirió no decir nada y retirarse del lugar, esta vez pensaría bien las cosas antes de actuar -_¿Qué sabe el de mí?-_ lo averiguaría pero no ahora, no era el momento, corrió rápidamente para no ser visto por Levy hablando con ese tipo, corrió hasta perderse en los arbole, no dejo de correr hasta llegar al rio cerca del campamento y tirarse en el césped que había al lado del rio- _¿Quién rayos soy…?-_

**O: Chan Chan!, bueno chicos aquí tienen otro capítulo más, espero que les guste.**

**¿Qué se viene ahora? **

**¿Levy ya conocía a Gajeel?**

**¿Qué sabe Rogue del pasado de ambos?**

**¿Cuál es el pasado de estos personajes?**

**Se nos unió Juvia :3 , ¿Conoce ella de antes a Gray y por qué es tan ágil robando? :o**

**Todas estas preguntas se irán resolviendo en los siguientes capítulos ;) , disfrútenlo nos vemos 3**


	4. El recuerdo que comienza a llegar

_**El recuerdo que comienza a llegar**_

El día estaba hermoso, realmente hermoso, corría una brisa fresca, el cielo despejado y el sol alumbrando todo a su paso. Levy y Rogue se encontraban en la terraza sentados tomando unos jugos ofrecidos por las empleadas de la mansión.

-No puedo mentirte, tu visita me ha sorprendido, ¿Qué es lo que haces acá?- pregunto la chica para satisfacer su curiosidad

-Bueno la vez que nos vimos no me presente como corresponde, y me quedaste debiendo el baile, por más que te busque en la fiesta no logre encontrarte- Rogue siempre le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a Levy que lograba hacer que esta se sonrojara con facilidad

-No exageres- decía algo nerviosa por la mirada del joven sobre ella- además no fue necesario que te presentaras, mi amiga después de que te fuiste me dijo quien eras pero… ¿Por qué no me quisiste decir tu nombre desde el comienzo?-

Rogue dirigió su mirada al suelo, fueron unos segundos pero Levy pudo notar algo de nostalgia en su rostro, el chico dibujo una sonrisa amarga cosa que la joven también noto, podía ver cada gesto de ese rostro y saber lo que pensaba y lo que sentía ¿Por qué podía sentir eso con él? Además no era el único, con Gajeel también podía notar cuando este no estaba bien, cuando en su interior estaba sufriendo, podía notar en ambos que en su interior suplicaban por ayuda. El joven la volvió a mirar haciendo desaparecer su anterior rostro de nostalgia que mostro por unos segundos y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica de azules cabellos

-Solo quería comprobar algo y ya lo hice así que no tienes que preocuparte, me han dicho que eres muy curiosa- hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a poner ese rostro nostálgico con una oculta sonrisa forzada- sabes… cuando era pequeño tenía una buena amiga, era igual de curiosa que tú y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa en los peores momentos, me recuerdas mucho a ella-

-¿Q… que paso con ella?- un presentimiento le hizo sentir que a lo mejor no era bueno saber de la infancia de Rogue pero algo la impulsaba a preguntar

-La separaron de mi lado cuando éramos pequeños, yo…- evito la mirada de la joven y dirigió su vista hacia los arboles por donde Gajeel se había ido hace unos cuantos minutos atrás- yo la quería mucho, si no fuese sido por ese tipo- dijo bajando un poco la voz- aun seria la misma de antes y estaría a mi lado- el silencio se hizo presente, Levy solo lo miraba, sentía que no debía seguir preguntando, seguramente había tenido un pasado algo triste se decía la joven- pero bueno no vine aquí a hablar de esas cosas he venido a verte a ti, tenía muchas ganas de verte, tengo ganas de conocerte Levy, dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- ahí estaba de nuevo, ese chico tan extraño que sin conocerla le cuenta cosas de su pasado sin ningún temor y que de la nada quiere saber de ella

-Sabes eres bastante raro, en la fiesta y ahora me pides cosas raras- no pudo evitar reír- pero me caes bien- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Luego de ese relato de Rogue comenzó una conversación agradable para ambos, a la chica se le hacía fácil hablar con él, podía notar que él no estaba ahí por interés o por intentar conseguir algo, sino que porque realmente la quería conocer.

.

.

.

.

.

El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno, muchas personas caminaban de un lado a otro, algunas comprando frutas y verduras en los pequeños puestos que se encontraban a una orilla de la calle para preparar el almuerzo, algunas solo dando un paseo y otros entrando a bares para beber mientras comían alguna cosa para llenar el estómago. Juvia se encontraba en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, era una habitación en un segundo piso con dos piezas y una sala en donde recibía a las personas y atendía a los enfermos menos graves, en las otras dos pizas atendía casos más graves como heridas o enfermos terminales.

-Debe tomar esto dos veces al día después de una comida, tome esto por una semana y ya se sentirá mejor, de todas formas venga a verme nuevamente para confirmar su salud- le decía a una agradecida anciana quien se retiraba del lugar

-Que agrado que haya llegado un médico para nosotros, generalmente solo la gente con dinero puede disponer de ellos, pero ahora que estas aquí todos estaremos mejor, muchas gracias señorita- con esto último se retiró de la sala dejando a Juvia sola nuevamente en su nuevo lugar de atención. Al ser nuevo y poco conocido no iba mucha gente, pero era cosa de tiempo para que el lugar se llenara de personas.

La chica se acercó a una de las ventanas y se sentó a mirar un rato el paisaje sentada en una silla que se encontraba al lado, era un día muy bonito ciertamente, -_pero lo bueno nunca dura- _pensaba la joven –Si no estás enfermo te pediré que te retires- dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-Si así recibes a todos tus pacientes espero no enfermarme nunca- dijo el muchacho de cabellos oscuros acercándose a la ventana para poder apreciar la misma vista que ella

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- los ojos de ella jamás miraron al muchacho

-Tengo muchos contactos-

-¿Qué contactos?- Juvia comenzaba a inquietarse

-Doctora…- hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse a su rostro y mirarla a los ojos más de cerca- pareces asustada ¿escondes algo detrás de ese disfraz de doctora?- dijo con un tono divertido

-Creo que cambiare mi pregunta- la seriedad en la cara de la muchacha inquieto un poco al chico, era raro que una mujer no se sintiera nerviosa con su presencia, pero eso fue lo que lo llevo nuevamente a buscarla- ¿A qué viniste?- se paró de la silla y se acercó al rostro del muchacho de la misma manera que él lo había hecho, haciendo que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con la muralla - ¿Te asuste Gray?- dijo en un tono divertido esta vez

-Po… por supuesto que no! No seas ridícula- dijo apartando su vista de ella- solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que una chica me coquetee a mí-

Juvia se alejó de él y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco pero intento disimularlo- Ja! De verdad que eres engreído chico, ja… jamás le coquetearía a un bandido como tú-

Esas palabras molestaron un poco a Gray y la chica lo pudo notar pero no retiraría sus palabras- ¿Y a quien preferirías doctora Loxar?- se acercó de manera intimidante a ella pero Juvia no retrocedió, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, estaba molesto lo tenía escrito en todo su rostro- ¿preferirías a un chico rico de buena familia y con una gran mansión?-

-E… eso no te incumbe Gray- el chico estaba muy cerca de su rostro- a… aléjate-

-No- la tomo del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo- ¿de dónde sabes mi nombre?-

-Gray… por favor suéltame- arrincono a la chica en una de las paredes cercanas, no iba a dejar que la chica mirase a otro lado, le iba a responder, apretó un poco más su rostro para que no pudiese girar su cabeza y estuviese obligada a mirarlo

-Responde- no estaba siendo violento ni atemorizante, él no era así, él era el más calmado de sus amigos y rara vez lo ven siendo violento, solo buscaba una respuesta sincera, si alguien que no fuese del campamento sabia su identidad era por que algo no andaba bien- vamos linda responde si no quieres tener problemas- decía con una voz burlona mientras posaba su mano libre en la cadera de la chica

-Yo… yo estuve cuando tus padres…- la chica bajo la vista y Gray soltó un poco el agarre de su mentón- cuando ellos… fallecieron- el chico estaba asombrado, la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás para poder verla mejor

-¿Quién rayos eres?- no entendía la situación, y la calma que lo caracterizaba estaba desapareciendo- ¿Cómo sabes de mis padres? ¿Quién te dijo?- posó violentamente una de sus manos en la pared por encima del hombro de la muchacha haciendo que esta se asustase- ¡Responde!-

-De… después del gran incendio que hubo en tu pueblo- miro al chico para ver si este la dejaría continuar, y para hacer notar que ella no era ninguna amenaza- llevaron a todos los heridos que sobrevivieron a la consulta que mi familia tenía- puso una de sus manos en el pecho del joven para intentar calmarlo y alejarlo un poco, estaba muy a la defensiva- tus padres y tu fueron llevados a ese lugar, los tres se encontraban inconscientes y muy mal heridos, yo estaba en ese lugar, era muy pequeña aun pero había ido a ayudar en lo que pudiese, a traer agua, paños, lo que me pidieran- hizo una pequeña pausa y cerro sus ojos, muchas imágenes de ese día vinieron a su mente- mi madre se estaba encargada de tus padres y de ti, los tres estaban mal, pero al parecer tus padres intentaron salvarte puesto que estaban en peores condiciones-

A Gray le vinieron vagos recuerdos de ese día, fuego por todos lados y personas gritando, no podía recordar mucho puesto que el humo que respiro hizo que se desmayara- Tu…¿tú los viste morir?- la voz del muchacho se quebraba en cada palabra

-Si- miro al joven y vio pena y nostalgia en su rostro- luego de eso mi madre y yo te atendimos, curamos tus heridas y luego pasaste al cuidado de Ur, quien al parecer se encariño contigo y con otro joven que llego herido al lugar a causa del incendio, después de eso tú ya sabes la historia, ella crio de ustedes dos hasta… bueno tu sabes-

-Ur… ¿trabajaba con ustedes?- miro a Juvia esta tenía los ojos húmedos forzándose a no llorar, ese día había sido terrible, gente herida y muriendo por todos lados a causa del incendio era un recuerdo para nada agradable

-Sí, ella cuido de mi cuando mis padres estaban ocupados, trabajaba en la consulta junto a ellos, era una buena persona, demasiado buena- las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos hasta salirse de estos- tan buena que al verte a ti y a ese chico tan solos decidió dedicarse completamente a ustedes dejando su trabajo, ustedes necesitaban más atención y a ella nunca le falto nada, así que no fue problema para ella cuidarlos- la chica bajo su vista hacia el suelo- yo…- sus palabras se hacían cada vez más débiles y sus lágrimas ya no podían ser detenidas- yo la quería mucho Gray-

Gray sentía la misma pena que esa chica, la entendía, ella había vivido con Ur antes que él y él se la arrebato, era difícil para los dos recordar ese momento, no fue agradable que todas esas imágenes volviesen a su cabeza, para Juvia debía ser aún menos agradable – yo también la quería- el chico abrazo fuertemente a Juvia la cual respondió de la misma manera soltando aún más lágrimas, en ese momento sentían la misma pena y estaba el mismo recuerdo de ese gran incendio en sus mentes- no sé cómo pude olvidar a esa niña de ojos azules que me cambiaba los vendajes de mis heridas, no sé cómo te pude olvidar Juvia, lo siento- la joven solo lo abrazo más fuerte

-No importa, me alegro que estés bien- ambos jóvenes se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de que un nuevo paciente entrase a consultar por su salud -¿Me ayudarías Gray?-

-Por supuesto-

El paciente era otro anciano que sentía fuertes dolores en la espalda, Juvia busco unos medicamentos para el dolor y le hablaba diciendo como debe cuidarse y que cosas no debe hacer. Gray solo la miraba, había visto a Juvia cuando era un niño, ella estaba cambiando sus vendajes y limpiando sus heridas, él no le dijo nada solo la miraba igual como lo estaba haciendo ahora, no podía decir nada, sus padres habían muerto y el despertó cuando ellos ya no estaban, era difícil sacar alguna palabra, hasta que Ur se acercó a él y dijo que lo cuidaría, a él y a Lyon otro joven que se había quedado solo. Había visto a Juvia solo una vez, era normal que no se hubiese acordado de ella, se asombraba al ver que esa niña jamás lo olvido. El anciano ya se había ido y volvieron a quedar solos.

-¿Es la primera vez que estas en esta ciudad?- le pregunto el joven mientras la chica serbia dos vasos con agua

-No- estiro su brazo para pasarle uno de los vasos a Gray- después del accidente mi familia comenzó a hacer muchos viajes, llegamos a esta ciudad en uno de esos y nos gustó mucho, vivimos mucho tiempo aquí, conocí a Lucy y a Levy, me hice muy amiga de ella pero para poder seguir con la profesión de mis padres tuve que irme nuevamente para poder aprender medicina junto a otros doctores amigos de mis padres-

-¿E… eres amiga de Levy McGarden?- Gray sabía quién era Levy por su amigo Gajeel y porque asaltaron su carruaje, si Juvia sabía que la atacaron estaría en problemas

-¿La conoces?-

-Bu… bueno mi… mi amigo Gajeel la conoce- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro

-¿Gajeel…?- Juvia se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, había escuchado ese nombre en otro lado

-Pero… bueno… eso no importa- intento cambiar el tema de conversación- ¿Por qué volviste a esta ciudad?-

_-¿Gajeel… Gajeel?-_ estaba ignorando al chico que se encontraba frente de ella, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos-_Gajeel…Red… mmm-_ sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes -¡Gajeel Redfox!- cuando logro recordarlo miro a Gray con una mirada de odio

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si ese chico es tu amigo te pediré que le digas que se aleje de Levy- se acercó al joven de cabellos oscuros de manera amenazante- si volví a esta ciudad es para proteger a mi amiga-

.

.

.

.

.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, debo atender unos asuntos, pero me agrado compartir este tiempo contigo Levy- decía Rogue quien se levantaba de su lugar para retirarse

-Igualmente, fue un gusto haberte visto hoy y espero volver a verte pronto- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Por supuesto que nos veremos pronto, me debes un baile que no se te olvide- se acercó a la joven, tomo su mano y la beso- nos vemos pronto Levy- dicho esto último se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Levy…- se detuvo antes de desaparecer por la puerta que lo llevaba a la salida-¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?-

La pregunta sorprendió a la joven quien se encontraba un poco aturdida por la despedida que había hecho el chico de ojos rojos -¿mi infancia?- fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento, cerró los ojos he intento recordar, de su infancia no venían muchos recuerdos puesto que después del secuestro que tuvo cuando pequeña sus memorias anteriores a ese hecho desaparecieron, después de eso conoció a Lucy y posteriormente a Juvia, esa era la única infancia que recordaba. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la hizo volver

-Olvídalo- dijo el joven- no debí hacerte esa pregunta, bueno yo me voy, nos vemos el día de tu cumpleaños- dicho esto el joven desapareció por la puerta dejando a Levy bastante aturdida

-_¿Cómo sabe que pronto será mi cumpleaños?, debí habérselo dicho en nuestra conversación y solamente no lo recuerdo y ¿Por qué me pregunto por mi infancia?_- intentaba responderse la joven mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación. Rogue la había dejado con muchas preguntas en su mente, él era raro pero le llamaba la atención. Iría a recostarse un rato para intentar recordar de su infancia –_es verdad, olvide mi infancia-_ la chica era consciente de que no tenía esas memorias pero nunca le tomo importancia -_¿Qué paso para que yo olvidara esa etapa de mi vida?, ¿Habrá pasado algo importante? Lo dudo, le preguntare a mis padres en la cena-_ ya recostada en su cama mirando la pintura que había en su techo de ese hermoso cielo azul hizo sus varios intentos por recordar pero el sueño se hizo presente en ella y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Rogue había salido recién de la mansión de los McGarden, le había dicho al chofer de su carruaje que avanzara hasta el puente que cruzaba el rio y que los llevaba a la ciudad y que lo esperara ahí, él iba irse caminando, le dijo al chofer que quería pasear un rato por ese lugar, el chofer le hizo caso y se dirigió al puente para esperar a Rogue en ese lugar. El joven avanzo unos cuantos metros hasta perder de vista la mansión de los McGarden y se sentó en el césped al lado de un árbol apoyando su espalda en este.

-Es un hermoso día- dijo cerrando los ojos y sentir la brisa fresca que pasaba- ya puedes salir de tu escondite, no me vas a dejar hablando solo ¿o sí?-

Gajeel bajo de uno de los árboles en el que estaba oculto -¿Me viste?- dijo sin mucha simpatía

-No, pero era obvio que me seguirías o me esperarías a la salida después de lo que te dije, es tan típico de ti Gajeel- dijo en forma divertida abriendo nuevamente sus ojos

-¿Quién eres y de donde rayos me conoces?- dijo acercándose de forma amenazante a Rogue

-Eso no te incumbe Redfox, ya te dije solo aléjate de Levy y no tendrás problemas- se paró para estar a la altura de su interlocutor, sin dejar de apoyarse en el árbol

-Tu dijiste que le aria daño… de nuevo ¿Qué sabes de mi pasado o del de ella?, yo no sabía nada de ella hasta hace poco, es imposible que le haya hecho daño antes- estaba confundido, que le pidieran que se alejara de esa chica no le agradaba, si bien la conoció hace poco algo de ella le llamo la atención, quería estar a su lado, sentía que eso es lo que debía hacer

-Tu no recuerdas tu infancia ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Gajeel quien tenía una cara de sorprendido que confirmaba que lo que había dicho era verdad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- esto le estaba comenzando a molestar, ese tipo sabía mucho de él, ¿Quién rayos era?

-Si recordaras tu infancia no te acercarías a Levy, dime ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando la viste por primera vez?-

-_Si me quedo a su lado yo sufriré-_ recordó Gajeel sin decirle nada al chico que tenía en frente, su impaciencia se estaba convirtiendo en temor y recordó las imágenes del sueño que había tenido, se agarró la cabeza fuertemente esas imágenes le molestaban de sobremanera

-Levy tampoco puede recordar su infancia, y es mejor así- hizo una pausa y miro al cielo soltando un suspiro- Levy es muy hermosa y muy joven como para volver a sufrir por la misma persona- dijo mirando a Gajeel con nostalgia, este tenía una cara de sufrimiento por las imágenes en su mente- Sé que el día de la fiesta tu nos estabas escuchando- soltó una pequeña risa- ¿Sabes por qué le dije hada?-

Gajeel recordó ese día, el día que bailo con la chica y le regalo un brazalete como forma de decirle que se volverían a encontrar, ese día vio a Rogue hablando con Levy y le escucho decir Hada a la chica- N…no ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- ese día Rogue se presentaba a ella como si no la conociera, pero si sabe tantas cosas de ella era porque no era así- ¿Tú la conoces desde antes de que perdiera la memoria no es verdad?- ese chico le estaba dando demasiadas pistas

-Qué bueno que te dieras cuenta, la conozco desde pequeña- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- y tu igual- Gajeel no pudo ocultar su asombro en su rostro, era demasiada información en un día- No sé si lo recuerda, pero Levy siempre ha sido buena dibujando- Gajeel recordó el dibujo de su rostro que vio en la habitación de la joven- desde pequeña tenía un afán con dibujar hadas, después de que perdió la memoria la alejaron de nosotros. Fue difícil volver a encontrarla, pero gracias a ese afán con las hadas que ella tenía la pude encontrar nuevamente, en todas sus pinturas que le piden como trabajo esconde la silueta de este ser mitológico, así le pude seguir el rastro hasta llegar a esta ciudad-.

-_¿De nosotros?-_ soltó una risa algo arrogante- Así que por eso le dices hada- se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en un árbol

-Tú le pusiste ese apodo Gajeel- dijo algo triste- siempre fuiste tú quien estaba más cercano a ella-

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo cabron?- esto era demasiado para Gajeel, no podía recordar su pasado pero ese tipo sabía todo de él y de Levy- Si sabes que fue lo que paso para que no recordara mi pasado dímelo, cuéntame todo lo que deba saber, si la conozco desde antes debo saberlo- su desesperación por saber lo que no podía recordar era notoria y se notaba lo intranquilo que estaba, se acercó a Rogue y lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa levantándolo un poco del suelo- dime lo que sabes de mí!-

Rogue en un rápido movimiento pateo el estómago de Gajeel empujándolo un poco, golpeo su rostro con su puño y lo hizo caer al suelo- entre menos sepas mejor- se acercó de manera amenazante a Gajeel sacando una daga provocándole una herida en su mejilla- Levy no debe saber de su pasado, no la veré sufrir nuevamente por tu culpa cabron, aléjate de ella y sigue con tu vida de pobre bandido como lo hacías antes de encontrarte con ella, si sabes tú pasado solo le provocaras problemas. Esta vez yo me encargare de cuidar de Levy, la protegeré como tú no pudiste hacerlo- dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro- esta vez seré yo quien este a su lado, esta vez ella _**será mía**_-

Esas palabras no pudieron molestar más a Gajeel, se paró rápidamente y golpeo el rostro del muchacho haciendo que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos- No dejare que Levy sea tuya jamás idiota- no sabía la razón pero no quería ver a ese tipo cerca de esa joven

-Tú no puedes hacer más que hacerla sufrir, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando la abandonaste?, la dejaste sola, llorando por ti, y tú solo corrías con las manos empapadas en sangre- Gajeel se quedó paralizado por las palabras de Rogue- aléjate de ella, yo seré quien cuide de ella y estaré a su lado siempre, tu solo eres un bandido no le puedes dar nada que yo pueda darle, sigue mi consejo y aléjate- dicho esto Rogue se retiró camino a su carruaje dejando al joven paralizado en el lugar.

Gajeel tenía muchas cosas que pensar, Rogue solo lo había dejado lleno de dudas. No quería alejarse de Levy definitivamente no quería, además acababa de enterarse que ella había formado parte de su pasado, es por eso que sentía esa calidez y calma cuando estaba a su lado, se sentía demasiado bien estar con ella, ella estuvo en su infancia Gajeel lo sabía, se acababa de enterar pero la joven no sabía y él no le diría nada, no hasta saber bien lo que estaba sucediendo. No sacaría nada yendo detrás de Rogue él no le diría nada-_ese tipo quiere estar junto a la enana, no puedo permitírselo, ella es mi enana-_ se sonrojo por su pensamiento –_será mejor que vuelva al campamento, ese tipo no me dirá nada mas-_ Volvería al campamento, la mayoría debería estar durmiendo pero él no tenía sueño puesto que había dormido ya _"con ella"_ su rostro volvió a tomar ese tono rojizo, se dio un golpe mental nuevamente para finalmente volver con los demás al campamento.

.

.

**Bueno chicos aquí está el cuarto capitulo**

**Las dudas se irán resolviendo a medida que los personajes se vayan relacionando más.**

**Gray se enteró de que Juvia conoce a Levy y a Lucy, ella le ha dicho que ha vuelto a la ciudad por cuidar de su amiga y le ha pedido a Gray que aleje a Gajeel se su amiga Levy**

**Gajeel por otro lado se ha encontrado con Rogue quien le ha revelado cosas de su infancia olvidada.**

**Espero que la historia les esté gustando y pido perdón por la demora mi computador se había echado a perder y eso provoco la demora XD lo siento chicos :3**


	5. Imposible alejarme de ti

.

.

.

_**Imposible alejarme de ti **_

Levy había despertado de esa corta siesta que había tomado, una pesadilla se hizo presente e irrumpió sus sueños. Había soñado nuevamente con unos ojos rojos, esta vez no estaba asustada, tenía curiosidad, en su sueño se encontraba en un pasillo de una mansión muy lujosa, era de noche y estaba sola, todo estaba oscuro, vio luz proveniente de una de las salas y se acercó a ella lentamente, cuando estaba cerca escullo unos débiles sollozos, se apresuró para ver de quien provenían esos lamentos, la imagen que vio la dejo en un estado de shock que la paralizo, en la sala había un pequeño niño de espaldas hacia ella tenía las manos con sangre y había una mujer tirada en el suelo -_¿Por qué paso esto? …Mamá-_ escucho decir al niño frente de ella, Levy dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él, estiro uno de sus brazos para tocar su hombro, antes de que eso pasara una persona la tomo por la espalda tapando su boca y llevándola nuevamente a la oscuridad, antes de desaparecer de la sala alcanzo a ver como el niño giraba un poco su cabeza dejando ver unos ojos del color de la sangre que tenía en sus manos. Levy abrió los ojos de golpe, las pesadillas se estaban haciendo presentes en ella más a menudo y no le gustaba para nada, se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana de su habitación, el sol se estaba acercando a las montañas para esconderse, debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, el cielo ya estaba tomando un hermoso color anaranjado que decía que pronto anochecería. El hambre se hizo presente en su cuerpo y decidió bajar por un bocadillo.

Al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con una de las empleadas -¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi madre?- dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras

-Su madre se encuentra en la sala principal leyendo un libro-

-Muchas gracias- decía mientras iba en dirección a la sala – Ah! ¿Me podrías preparar un bocadillo por favor?- decía juntando sus manos en manera de suplica

-Su padre me dijo que no le diera demasiados bocadillos antes de la cena- decía la sirvienta con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Levy suplicarle con esa cara tan tierna que la caracterizaba

-Tranquila él no se va a enterar- le giño el ojo para que se relajara, cosa que no funciono puesto que una voz detuvo la conversación

-¿Enterar de qué?- Dijo el padre de Levy mientras bajaba las escaleras

-De… de nada… padre- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Su padre decidió no prestarle mucha importancia a lo recién sucedido- Estoy buscando a tu madre ¿Sabes dónde estás?- decía viendo a la sirvienta que se retiraba del lugar por órdenes de Levy quien estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿De qué te ríes pequeña traviesa?, supongo que no estas pidiendo bocadillos antes de la cena- dijo riendo, conocía muy bien a su hija y sabia cuanto le encantaban las cosas dulces

-No… ¿cómo piensas eso?- la diversión en el rostro de la chica no se podía ocultar- mi madre está en la sala principal, también me dirijo a verla- dijo estirándole el brazo a su padre para ir juntos a la sala y encontrarse con la madre de la chica

La madre de la muchacha se encontraba sentada en uno de los finos sillones leyendo un libro, su largo cabello azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos se encontraba recogido y su blanca piel contrastaba con el color burdeo de los sillones. Levy era igual a su madre, en lo único que se diferenciaban era en sus ojos puesto que la joven había sacado los ojos color miel de su padre.

-Qué bueno que están mis dos chicas juntas, quería hablar con ambas- decía mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa, acción que Levy imito- pronto será tu cumpleaños- miro a su hija quien se mostraba feliz- así que aremos una celebración, quería pedir tu consentimiento para invitar también a esta fiesta a la familia Cheney-

-Por su puesto padre, me gustaría verlos- hizo una pausa y miro a sus padres- incluso hoy estuvo aquí el hijo de la familia Cheney-

-¿Qué?!- su madre al escuchar eso se asombró un poco-¿Y que vino a hacer aquí?- su madre parecía más alterada cosa que confundió a Levy, su padre tomo la mano de su esposa y acaricio su cabeza

-Y… ¿A que vino el hijo de la familia Cheney?- dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería destacar mucho la reacción que había tenido su pareja

La joven solo le restó importancia – Bueno en realidad nada especial, nos conocimos en la fiesta de bienvenida que su familia hizo y hoy solo vino a hablar conmigo, dijo que quiere conocerme más, es muy raro ese chico pero me simpatiza mucho- se notaba la felicidad en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Me alegro que te hagas amiga de ese muchacho, se nota que es un chico de bien- su padre actuaba tan cálido como siempre, al contrario de su madre quien se notaba que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Sí, se me hace muy fácil hablar con él, aunque también me hace preguntas raras, además sabe que pronto será mi cumpleaños, supongo que alguien debió decirle, puesto que entre la gente de la ciudad se habla mucho cuando se trata de celebraciones- se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su lugar- me pregunto si recordaba algo de mi infancia, no pude responderle puesto que se retiró antes de que recordara algo-

Sus padres se miraron mutuamente con una cara de preocupación- Bu…bueno después de que te intentaron secuestrar perdiste parte de tus recuerdos de cuando eras más pequeña- dijo su madre con un tono nervioso en su voz que la joven pudo notar

-Sí, recuerdo algo del secuestro, pero anterior a eso no recuerdo nada, es por eso que quería preguntarles sobre cuando yo era pequeña- la curiosidad se hacía presente nuevamente en la joven, ver a su madre reaccionar de esa manera no era normal

-Bueno cuando tú eras niña no pasó nada relevante, eras una chica muy hermosa igual que ahora- decía su padre tomando su mentón de una manera cálida- siempre fuiste muy juguetona y desde pequeña te encantaba dibujar, siempre nos pedias salir a caminar al bosque antes de que el muro se construyera, no hay nada que debas recordar más que eras una hermosa y pequeña hada que les sonreía a todos y hacia felices a todos con su simple presencia- las palabras de su padre relajaron su curiosidad, su padre siempre la hacía sonreír- Ahora vamos pediré que sirvan la cena puesto que tengo mucha hambre, vamos querida- le decía a su mujer tomándola delicadamente de la mano – Levy vamos pediré que preparen tu plato favorito- dicho esto la joven se levantó de su lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y siguió a sus padres al comedor.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel volvía al campamento con más preguntas que nunca, ese chico Rogue aparece de la nada diciendo que lo conoce y que conoce a Levy, que él ya se había relacionado con la joven antes, que él le había puesto el apodo de hada y que la había abandonado y echo sufrir –_Aaaahh! No entiendo nada!- _se quejaba mentalmente para no llamar la atención mientras entraba a su tienda en busca de comida y un lugar donde relajarse. Se había tirado en las telas que usaba para taparse en las noches y dormir –_ Quiero saber más de ti Levy, no quiero separarme de ti enana- _ pensaba mientras imágenes de la noche anterior venían a su cabeza, en donde estaba recostado en el suelo y la joven recostada en su pecho durmiendo- _¿Cómo ese tipo me pide que me aleje de ti cuando estas en mis pensamientos en todo momento?-_ un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, esta situación lo molestaba mucho, ¿Cómo podía conocer a Levy desde antes y no recordarla?, ¿Cómo y por qué olvido su pasado?, todas las respuestas a sus preguntas las tenía ese tipo que tanto le desagradaba, Rogue sabia su pasado y no se lo quería contar y además quería alejar a Levy de su lado, ese tipo quería quedarse con ella pero Gajeel no se lo permitiría-_ no puedo dejar a la enana con ese estúpido chico rico-_.

-Gajeel- una voz lo alejo de sus pensamientos

-Gray ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando a su amigo quien tenía un rostro bastante serio

-Bueno muchas cosas, primero ¿Qué rayos te paso en la cara? – dijo acercándose al rostro de su amigo en donde tenía una herida que se notaba que era reciente, al preguntarle eso Gajeel puso un rostro de desagrado y molestia, Gray al notar eso prefirió cambiar el tema usando a su amigo de cabellos rosados como víctima- ¿Sabías que Natsu está enamorado de la amiga rubia de Levy?- dijo soltando una risa ya que sabía que su amigo de ojos color jade estaba afuera de la tienda

-N… no lo estoy!- dijo entrando a la tienda de Gajeel con el rostro ruborizado por lo que había dicho su amigo de cabello oscuro- so…solo nos llevamos bien- el chico de cabello negro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Natsu

-Por favor Natsu no mientas, sabemos que les sigues enviando cartas a esa chica ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ella se entere que eres un bandido?- Gajeel no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo, se notaba que esa chica le llamaba la atención, lo entendía, a él también le llamaba la atención una joven de una familia poderosa, una joven de la cual le advirtieron que se alejara, cosa que no iba a hacer

-Ella… no tiene por qué saberlo, además solo nos llevamos bien no más que eso, dejen de hablar de mi- Gray pudo notar lo incomodo que estaba, pero él no podría mejorar la situación puesto que el no venía da dar buenas noticias

-Lo segundo- dijo captando la atención de sus dos amigos- por lo segundo que vine fue para hablar de Levy, Gajeel- miro hacia el suelo un momento para luego mirar a su amigo quien parecía confundido

-Me dirás que me aleje de ella también- soltó una risa arrogante mirando a Natsu quien seguía algo incómodo por lo dicho por sus amigos

-Bueno si, es decir…- Gray estaba preocupado por su amigo Juvia le había dicho muchas cosas que lo desorientaron- ¿Recuerdan a la chica de la fiesta que les conté?-

-La que te robo las joyas por estar embobado por ella- dijo Natsu haciendo que el chico de ojos rojos riera fuertemente

-Cállate idiota- Gray los miro con odio logrando que estos pararan de reír- bueno la fui a ver, es la nueva médico de la ciudad, su nombre es Juvia- su rostro se convirtió en uno nostálgico. Los otros dos muchachos al notar esto decidieron no decir nada y escucharlo- ella me conocía desde antes por eso sabia mi nombre, ella…- dirigió su vista al suelo- ella estuvo cuando mis padres murieron, ella curo mis heridas provocadas por el incendio que hubo en mi pueblo-

-Eso paso hace mucho ¿Cómo es que aún se acuerda de ti?- Natsu sabia la historia de Gray por eso le parecía raro que alguien de hace tanto tiempo aun lo recordara

-Eso no es lo importante- dijo mirando a Gajeel mostrando algo de tristeza- ella conoce a Lucy y a Levy desde pequeñas pero se fue de la ciudad y estuvo mucho tiempo viviendo fuera-

-Que coincidencia que conozca a la enana- Gray había dicho que Juvia era amiga de Levy desde pequeña –_ella puede saber del pasado de la enana y del mío-_ pensaba Gajeel mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar

-Ella dijo que volvió a la ciudad para proteger a su amiga, ella te conoce o eso parece- hizo una pequeña pausa Gajeel parecía sorprendido- Juvia me pidió que te alejara de Levy, ella quiere protegerla y al parecer tu dificultas eso- Gray se mostraba triste, sabía que su amigo había ido a ver a esa chica en la noche y se notaba que sería difícil separarlo de ella

-Perfecto- decía Gajeel con ironía- otra persona que me conoce y que yo no conozco-

-¿otra?- el chico de cabellos rosados no entendía la situación por completo y si su amigo estaba en problemas o pasándola mal quería saberlo

-Sí, el tipo de la familia Cheney esos que llegaron hace poco y que hicieron la fiesta, me dijo que me conocía, que yo conocía a Levy desde pequeño y también me pidió que me alejara que le había hecho daño, él fue el que me hizo esta herida en el rostro- Gajeel parecía bastante molesto, que otras personas supieran su pasado y él no, era más que desagradable- Gray dime donde esta Juvia- dijo de manera demandante

-¿Qué?- dijo algo desorientado el joven de pelo oscuro

-Ella sabe de mi pasado, y ese tipo Rogue no me quiere contar lo que paso y por qué perdí mi memoria, si ella sabe algo de mi tengo que saberlo y saber por qué me piden que me aleje de la enana-

Gray entendía a su amigo, sabía que estaba mal por no saber su pasado y no saber de dónde viene, Juvia sería una oportunidad para resolver las dudas de su amigo, pero estaba preocupado, si Gajeel se enojaba o se entera de algo malo reaccionaria de forma violenta y no podía dejar a Juvia sola con una persona enfurecida y menos si es su amigo- Está bien, pero yo te acompañare-

-Te acompañaremos- agrego Natsu- si estás pasando un mal momento no te dejare solo, además tienes una oportunidad de saber tu pasado y yo también lo quiero saber- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro como era común en el logrando subirle el ánimo a sus amigos.

-Bien entonces vamos, creo que ella sigue en la consulta a esta hora, debemos apresurarnos antes de que anochezca- dijo saliendo de la tienda con sus dos amigos siguiéndole el paso. Sacaron unos caballos del campamento y se dirigieron a la consulta de Juvia la cual aún se encontraba abierta.

.

.

.

Juvia se encontraba ordenando su lugar de trabajo para poder retirarse a su hogar cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

-¿Gray?- dijo algo sorprendida- ¿Por qué volviste?- dijo acercándose al joven y abrazándolo, acto que Gray respondió de la misma manera con calidez

-Juvia- le encantaba abrazarla, tenerla cerca era agradable pero no podía estar mucho tiempo así con ella- sé que esto no te va a agradar pero es necesario- dijo con algo de temor evitando la mirada de la chica quien se alejó un poco soltándolo. Gray la tomo de la mano para que no se alejara tanto de el

-¿Gray que pasa?- miro al joven quien tenía un rostro algo preocupado, miro hacia la puerta viendo a dos chicos entrar, uno tenía el pelo color rosado y el otro era un poco más alto y tenía el cabello color negro y largo- ¿Eres Gajeel verdad?- dijo mirando al más alto quien solo asintió- te pediré que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas- estaba molesta con la presencia de ellos- Gray tú también vete- el rostro del joven entristeció cuando sintió que la chica soltaba su mano de manera violenta

-No me iré de aquí hasta que respondas unas cuantas preguntas que tengo- dijo Gajeel acercándose de manera amenazante a la chica quien no mostro temor, Gray puso una de sus manos en el pecho del más alto y Natsu agarro su brazo para detenerlo

-Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablaría con un tipo como tú?- Juvia estaba molesta y Gajeel también lo estaba

-Juvia por favor- interrumpió Gray quien miraba el suelo sin soltar aun a Gajeel- el perdió la memoria y no recuerda lo que paso, no eres la primera que le pide que se aleje de Levy, él no sabe las razones del porque se lo piden- se notaba la tensión en el ambiente

-Gray! Cállate no tienes por qué decirle eso, solo tiene que responderme lo que necesito-

-Cálmate Gajeel así no conseguirás nada- Natsu apretó su agarre para que el chico de cabello negro no se acercara más a Juvia

-¿Perdió la memoria?- Juvia parecía sorprendida pero seguía molesta, se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas – eso explica muchas cosas-

-¿Nos ayudaras?- pregunto Gray levantando la mirada viendo a la chica sentada mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué necesitas saber?- dijo sin dirigirles la mirada

-Gracias Juvia- dijo Gray con una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno necesitamos saber que paso para que Gajeel perdiera su memoria y por qué le piden que se aleje de Levy- dijo el chico de ojos jade apoyándose en una de las murallas, mientras Gajeel solo se cruzaba de brazos, no le gustaba pedirle favores a otras personas y menos depender de ellas, pero Juvia era su única esperanza en estos momentos para saber su pasado.

-Esto tomara tiempo, si quieren tomen asiento- consejo que Gray y Natsu siguieron sentándose en sillas cercanas, Gajeel se quedó parado apoyándose en una pared cercana a la ventana donde se encontraba Juvia- les pediré que no me interrumpan- dijo mirando al chico de ojos rojos haciendo notar que lo dicho iba dirigido a el

-No lo aremos no te preocupes Juvia- dijo Gray algo más relajado al ver que la chica ya no mostraba ese rostro de desagrado y molestia que tenía hace poco

-Bueno ustedes siendo amigos de Gray deben saber del incidente del incendio que hubo en nuestro pueblo-

-Si lo sabemos- dijo Natsu mirando al recién nombrado quien bajo la mirada hacia el suelo

-Luego de eso mi familia comenzó a viajar mucho para lograr aprender nuevas técnicas de curación. Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad yo aún era muy pequeña, mi padre recibió una carta de parte del padre de Levy quien le pedía ayuda diciendo que su pequeña hija se encontraba en muy malas condiciones y que por favor la fuera a ver-

-¿Tus padres ya conocían a la familia McGarden?- hablo nuevamente el chico de cabello rosado

-No, pero la llegada de un nuevo medico a la ciudad no pasa desapercibido. Acompañe a mi padre en esta visita a la familia McGarden, Levy se encontraba muy mal herida, la habían intentado secuestrar, mi padre la atendió y curo sus heridas, le hacía visitas muy seguidas para ver como seguía y ver si mejoraba, yo lo acompañaba siempre, en estas visitas me hice amiga de Levy y de Lucy quien siempre iba a ver como seguía su amiga- Natsu con solo escuchar el nombre de la rubia se ruborizo ganándose la mirada de todos, Juvia solo suspiro y prosiguió con su historia-Mi padre también se hizo muy cercano a la familia McGarden. Al hablar con Levy note que ella no podía recordar nada antes del secuestro, decidí no prestarle atención, creía que era normal que pasara eso después de un accidente tráumante, pero había algo extraño, Levy no podía recordar nada antes del secuestro pero si recordaba el secuestro a la perfección por lo menos en ese momento, ya han pasado muchos años para que lo recuerde de manera tan perfecta, pero en ese momento si lo recordaba, cada detalle-

-¿No perdió la memoria a causa del secuestro?- Gray no pudo evitar preguntar, miro a Gajeel quien solo se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida

-No, el secuestro solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso- hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiro para luego proseguir- lo de Levy me llamo mucho la atención, no le encontraba una explicación así que le fui a preguntar a mi padre quien se encontraba hablando con el padre de Levy, decidí no interrumpir, estaba afuera de la sala donde ellos se encontraban esperando que mi padre saliera, pero la conversación que ellos tenían me llamo la atención. Estaban hablando del pasado de Levy, ella… ella fue testigo de un asesinato- dirigió la mirada hacia Gajeel quien ahora tenía un rostro que mostraba miedo- fue testigo del asesinato de tu madre Gajeel- lo dicho por la chica dejo a los presentes más que sorprendidos. Gajeel comenzó a temblar y miraba sus manos, las imágenes del sueño que había tenido volvieron nuevamente a su cabeza, veía sangre y escuchaba gritos, se estaba desesperando.

-GAJEEL!- grito Natsu al ver que este no reaccionaba

Gray se acercó a su amigo tocándole el hombro- tranquilo Gajeel, vinimos a saber tu pasado, no te dejaremos-

El pelinegro miro a su amigo y luego a la chica quien lo miraba con pena- ¿Yo la mate?- pregunto con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento

-Eso es lo que muchos dicen- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana- pero no es así. Tu padre acecino a tu madre y Levy fue testigo de eso, al parecer tú también te encontrabas en ese lugar, no conozco muy bien los detalles, solo sé que el culpable del intento de secuestro a Levy fue tu padre-

El chico de ojos rojos se acercó a Juvia cayendo de rodillas frente a ella -¿Por qué quiso secuestrar a Levy?-

Juvia no le dirigió la mirada y solo suspiro- Tu pertenecías a una familia muy poderosa, tu padre mato a tu madre y Levy y tú lo vieron, seguramente por eso perdiste la memoria o sufriste algún accidente después, no lo sé, solo sé que tu padre te culpo a ti para no perder la reputación que tenía y que aún tiene, intento secuestrar a Levy porque ella lo vio e intento matarla para que no hablara, luego de eso se fue de la ciudad, los McGarden aumentaron la seguridad mudándose a un lugar más apartado de la ciudad que es donde vive actualmente y donde conoció a Lucy y donde me conoció a mí, en donde está ahora está segura, por el momento-

-¿Por el momento?- Gajeel no podía soportar esto, saber que su padre asesino a su madre, saber que Levy fue testigo de eso y el igual

-Sí, es por eso que volví, he escuchado rumores que tu padre está viajando por las ciudades vecinas, aun busca a Levy, no sabe que ella perdió la memoria y seguramente piensa que tu estas muerto puesto que después de ese horrible echo jamás te volvió a encontrar, a los padres de Levy al parecer los amenazó con matar a su hija para que no hablaran y eso es lo único que sé, como la conociste o que hacia ella cuando pequeña no sé nada, el padre de ella le pidió a mi padre que por favor investigara más sobre el paradero de tu padre y el acepto, yo al escuchar esa conversación decidí en silencio ayudar en todo lo posible, así que al enterarme de que ese tipo estaba cerca volví a proteger a mi amiga- Juvia se giró a mirar al pelinegro y le tomo las manos con fuerza- Gajeel por favor aléjate de ella, si tu padre encuentra a Levy o sabe que estas vivo y que además la conoces ella podría correr un gran peligro-

Gajeel solo miraba a Juvia sin saber que decir o hacer, esto estaba mal, no quería creer lo que había escuchado, su madre fue acecinada y la pequeña enana había visto todo, ahora ella corre peligro y si está a su lado todo podía empeorar. No quería estar en ese lugar, tampoco quería estar en el campamento ni hablar con nadie, se paró rápidamente perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por un mareo causado por lo rápido que se paró y por toda la información que había recibido de un solo golpe, se dirigió a la salida cerrando la puerta de un golpe, subió a su caballo y se largó lo más rápido de ese lugar.

-Rápido Gray debemos seguirlo- dijo Natsu acercándose a la puerta velozmente

-No Natsu- dijo Gray con la vista hacia el suelo- déjalo, necesita aclarar sus ideas, se enteró que su pasado no ha sido el mejor, solo déjalo pensar un momento a solas-

-Pero…-

-Natsu tu amigo tiene razón- dijo la chica parándose de su lugar y sirviendo dos vasos de agua para servirle a los muchachos- déjalo solo, necesita calma en estos momentos-

-Gracias Juvia y lo siento- decía Gray rosando la mano de la recién nombrada cuando esta le paso el vaso

-No me des las gracias, sigo molesta por traer personas tan violentas a mi consulta- dijo dándose la vuelta mirando a Natsu y guiñándole el ojo para que este no se ofendiera por lo que dijo sin que Gray viera

-Jajaja estas en problemas Gray- reía el chico de cabellos rosados, tomándose el vaso de agua de un solo sorbo - bueno me retiro, ya que estoy en la ciudad aprovechare de hacer una visita-

-Natsu si le haces algún daño a mi amiga te las veras conmigo- advirtió la chica

-Tr…tranquila… solo somos buenos amigos- dijo algo nervioso el joven

-Lo digo enserio-

-Tranquila Juvia, este chico tiene cara de idiota pero no es una mala persona- dijo el chico de pelo oscuro tomando la mano de la joven y tirando de manera delicada de ella para acercarla un poco a su cuerpo

-Gracias Gray- dijo Natsu con sarcasmo acercándose a la puerta- adiós Juvia- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse del lugar

-Juvia, lo siento si te hice pasar un momento incomodo pero era necesario-

-No te preocupes Gray, ahora me di cuenta que era necesario, no sabía que había perdido la memoria, pensaba que él estaba en contacto con su padre y que le aria daño a Levy- dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa al chico que tenía en frente

-Juvia…- tiro más de su mano hasta tenerla al lado y abrazarla fuertemente- Gracias Juvia-

.

.

.

.

.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, muchas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza de forma involuntaria, veía sangre en sus manos y escuchaba gritos de una niña, quería dejar de escuchar y de ver todas esas imágenes pero no podía parar de recordar, todo lo que había dicho Juvia tenía sentido, es por eso que Rogue le pedía que se alejara, pero no quería hacerlo definitivamente no deseaba hacerlo –_enana-_ aunque estuviera pasándolo mal seguía pensando en ella, era a ella a quien necesitaba en estos momentos. Se dirigió al bosque acercándose al muro que daba hacia la mansión en donde Levy vivía, ya el sol se había ocultado hace unas cuantas horas- _seguramente está durmiendo-_ pensó mirando hacia el cielo y viendo la gran cantidad de estrellas que había, dejo el caballo suelto cerca de unos árboles y le tiro unas cuantas manzanas sabía que no se iría de ese lugar, trepo unos árboles hasta llegar a lo más alto para luego escalar el muro y pasar al otro lado, habían muchos guardias esa noche -_¿Por qué aumentaron la seguridad?- _debajo de la ventana del dormitorio de la chica se encontraban los dos guardias que acompañaban a Levy el día que la conoció, tomo una piedra algo grande y la tiro lo más lejos que pudo para llamar la atención de los dos muchachos quienes se alejaron del lugar, Gajeel aprovecho ese momento para subir al balcón de la chica, con una de sus navajas abrió la ventana y entro. Levy estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, tapada tan solo con una sábana por el calor que hacía, se veía demasiado tierna con uno de sus mechones cayendo por su rostro. Gajeel se acercó a ella y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su cama, Levy lograba calmar todos sus pensamientos y sufrimientos, paso delicadamente su mano por el rostro de la muchacha quitando ese mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro- ¿Cómo me podría alejar de ti enana?- dijo lo más bajo posible para no despertar a la chica.

Levy sintió una cálida caricia en su rostro, supuso que era su imaginación hasta que escucho una voz que le parecía familiar aunque no pudo entender lo que decía, abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos -¿Gajeel?- el chico se asustó no era su intención despertarla y menos que ella lo viera ahí- Gajeel hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro sentándose en su cama y frotándose los ojos para intentar despertar completamente

La joven usaba una camisa de dormir color blanco que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, dejaba sus hombros a la vista, la camisa era sujetada por dos tiras delgadas que comenzaban por encima de su pecho y que pasaban por sus hombros hasta unirse nuevamente con la camisa en su espada- Bu… bueno yo… bueno yo- Gajeel estaba ruborizado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, dirigió su vista a otro lado frunciendo el ceño

-Por dios Gajeel!- dijo la chica tomando el rostro del muchacho acto que puso muy nervioso al joven- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- Levy se preocupó al ver una herida en el rostro del joven, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño- espera acá traeré algo para curar esa herida, mientras prende una vela y déjala lejos de la ventana si ven luz a esta hora de la noche en mi habitación vendrán a ver qué pasa- la camisa de dormir de la chica llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla Gajeel estaba muy rojo y avergonzado, el solo la fue a ver, despertarla no estaba en sus planes. Se levantó del suelo y prendió una de las velas que se encontraba en el escritorio de la muchacha, en el escritorio de la chica estaba esa libreta que usaba para dibujar, miro hacia el baño por si venia la chica, al confirmar que aún no salía se dio vuelta y abrió la libreta, habían muchos dibujos de paisajes hermosos, llego a la última hoja y se encontró con el dibujo de su rostro esta vez terminado

-Enana- dijo con una sonrisa en su rosto

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me llamaste?- el chico se asustó por la repentina aparición de Levy y cerro rápidamente la libreta dejándola en el escritorio

-No... no me asustes así enana!-

-Lo siento- dijo divertida por la reacción del chico- ven siéntate – dijo apuntando su cama, el chico obedeció y Levy se paró al frente del muchacho quedando a la misma altura- ¿Sabías que si no limpias tus heridas estas se pueden infectar?- dijo en forma de reto a Gajeel mientras mojaba una pequeña tela con alcohol – esto te ardera un poco-

-No te preocupes soy fuerte- dijo con una risa arrogante. Levy se rio por eso y acerco la tela al rostro del chico y comenzó a limpiar la herida, vio como el muchacho cerro los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño

-No deberías meterte en tantos problemas Gajeel- la muchacha mostraba un poco de preocupación en su rostro y Gajeel sabía que era por su culpa

-Lo siento- tomo el mentón de la chica para que esta la mirara a los ojos- lo siento Levy, esta vez me preocupare de no hacerte daño, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, no me alejare de ti, ya lo decidí, esta vez yo te protegeré-

Levy pudo notar tristeza en todo su rostro, el joven estaba sufriendo lo tenía escrito en sus ojos –Gajeel…-

-Levy te prometo que te protegeré de cualquier peligro- la piel de la joven era tan suave, era como una droga para él, tenerla tan cerca, sentir su respiración su calor, soltó su mentón para acariciar su cabello, acercó lentamente su rostro al suyo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte – Cre… creo que debo irme Levy- dijo alejando a la chica rápidamente y parándose de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo

-Gajeel…- le escucho decir su nombre casi como un susurro, se dio vuelta y ahí estaba ella tomando con su delicada mano la suya con fuerza para que no se alejara de ella- no te vayas, no aun- la joven se acercó a él quedando frente a frente

Gajeel acaricio la mejilla de la joven, ella lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, ya no lo miraba con miedo, se veía tan linda en esa camisa de dormir que combinaba perfectamente con su delicada piel, su rostro estaba cálido y su mirada mostraba alegría, la abrazo fuertemente, no quería alejarse de ella, no podía hacerlo aunque se lo rogaran no la dejaría, se alejó un poco de ella para mirar fijamente sus delicados labios, acerco nuevamente su rostro al de ella estaba completamente hipnotizado –Levy ¿me permitirías…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió la calidez de las manos de la muchacha en su rostro quien solo le dedico una sonrisa en modo de respuesta, Gajeel esta vez no se detuvo ya no podía hacerlo, acaricio el cabello de Levy, acerco sus labios a los de esta y los beso de una manera muy delicada, los labios de la muchacha eran cálidos, finos, suaves y adictivos, la beso con delicadeza hasta que el aire les comenzó a hacer falta- ahora será imposible que me alejen de ti enana-


	6. Chapter 6

_.Advertencia chicos, este capítulo tiene contenidos recomendado para mayores xdd un poco más subido de tono así que está bajo su responsabilidad si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas no lo lean, ya está dicho, que lo disfruten muchachos 3_

.

.

_**Eres perfecta **_

Estar con Levy era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ella con tan solo su presencia era capaz de alejar los miedos y preocupaciones del chico, sentirla, tocar su rosto, rosar sus labios, sentía que se encontraba en otro lugar, que el tiempo no pasaba, nada más importaba en ese momento solo la chica que tenía en frente, una brisa de un viento helado entro por la ventana que Gajeel dejo abierta, levantando las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz de la luna que los ilumino permitiendo mirarse mejor, Gajeel miro de pies a cabeza a la chica que tenía en frente, se sentía de la misma manera como cuando la vio por primera vez, la chica se veía delicada, frágil y el sentía la misma necesidad de estar a su lado y protegerla, Levy tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban de un color carmesí que la hacían ver aún más adorable, sus ojos color miel brillaban junto a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y el chico no despegaba su vista de ellos – eres hermosa Levy- dijo acariciando su cabello.

La chica se sentía nerviosa pero estaba feliz, sentía su cara caliente pero sabía el porqué, el chico la miraba directamente a sus ojos y ella no quería apartar su vista de esos hermosos orbes color rubí que la hipnotizaban siempre que los miraba, veía alegría en ellos, ya no ocultaba miedo ni tristeza en ellos, no quería que ese momento acabase Gajeel la hacía sentir segura y protegida de todo, sintió la mano del chico acariciar sus cabellos y ella cerro los ojos al sentir esta caricia –_no te vayas-_ pensaba la joven de ojos color miel, sentir al joven tan cerca de ella hacia que su estómago se sintiese raro, como si hubiesen mariposas bailando en su interior

-No te dejare- escucho decir al chico como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido oídos

-Lo sé- dijo Levy tomando ambas manos del joven- no dejaría que te alejaras de mi-

Gajeel se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de la joven pero en vez de evitar su mirada como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía avergonzado solamente le dedico una sonrisa

-Ahora ¿me podrías decir que te paso en el rostro?- dijo haciendo un puchero

Esta vez Gajeel si evito su mirada- nada- soltó delicadamente las manos de la joven para tomar asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de la chica- cuando venía hacia acá mi caballo paso muy cerca de los árboles y me hice una herida con una rama, no pongas esa cara estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Estas mintiendo lo sé- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo más notorio su puchero, soltó un suspiro, sabía que el chico no le quería contar lo que le había pasado y no lo iba a obligar- bueno no importa, así que tienes un caballo- se notaba la emoción de la joven cosa que le causo gracia al chico

-Bueno… si- dijo con simpleza

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Jajaja! Está detrás del muro es muy difícil que pueda llevarte hacia allá, además hay muchos guardias como para que ambos podamos salir sin ser descubiertos- noto la desilusión en el rostro de la chica- pero algún día te llevare a pasear en el ¿te parece?- la alegría volvió al rostro de la chica quien solo asintió en modo de respuesta

-Para el día de mi cumpleaños- sus mejillas volvieron a tomar el color carmesí de antes

-¿Pronto estarás de cumpleaños?- la chica asintió- ¿y cuantos cumples? ¿Diez años?- bromeo el chico ganándose una mirada enojada de Levy, se veía demasiado tierna incluso cuando se enojaba- Jajajaja, tranquila solo era una broma, ¿Cuándo estarás de cumpleaños?-

-Dentro de una semana, y estas invitado- dijo entregándole un sobre con la invitación formal a la celebración

-¿Qué es esto?- el joven tomo el sobre y lo miro con curiosidad por ambos lados

-Sin esto no podrás entrar, mis padres aumentaran la seguridad para ese día, así que creo que no es buena idea estar escalando muros –

-¿Aumentaran la seguridad?- a Gajeel se le vinieron a la cabeza todas las cosas que Juvia le había dicho

-Si bueno…- hizo una pequeña pausa poniendo un rostro algo nostálgico- mis padres siempre han sido muy sobreprotectores conmigo, bueno en realidad no sé si siempre pero después de un accidente que tuve mis padres ordenaron construir ese muro y que siempre estuviese acompañada de algún guardia- dibujo una sonrisa amarga en su rostro

-¿Qué accidente?- el chico sabía cuál pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

-Una vez cuando era pequeña me intentaron secuestrar, pero lograron evitarlo- decía acercándose al balcón asegurándose de que nadie estuviese mirando a su habitación y cerro la ventana, estaba corriendo un viento más helado y comenzaba a hacer frio

-¿Tienes frio enana?- dijo riendo para intentar borrar ese rostro nostálgico

-No… claro que no- se notaba que estaba mintiendo puesto que acariciaba sus brazos para darse algo de calor – bu… bueno tal vez un poco- dijo algo avergonzada

Gajeel rio en su interior para no molestarla, se levantó de su lugar, tomo su mano y tiro un poco de ella para acercarla y tenerla en frente, puso su mano en la cara de la chica y comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos con el dedo pulgar acariciando el rostro de Levy, su piel estaba halada, ya era tarde y el frio se estaba haciendo presente diciendo que el verano estaba pronto a terminar y que el otoño se acercaba- ve adormir camarón, es tarde para que estés despierta-

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo la chica con un rostro triste

-No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver en tu cumpleaños- tomo su mano y la llevo a su cama sentándola en esta- el día de tu cumpleaños te estaré esperando en el muro una hora antes de que amanezca, procura llegar sin que nadie te vea – dijo con una sonrisa que calmo a la chica- ahora debo irme cuídate pequeña- no iba a irse sin reclamar lo que ahora le pertenecía, tomo su mentón y beso nuevamente a la chica la cual se sorprendió pero respondió de forma inexperta el beso del muchacho. Gajeel estaba disfrutando el rose de sus labios y no quería soltarlos pero debía irse, soltó a la chica delicadamente y le dedico una última sonrisa para luego desaparecer por el balcón.

-Gajeel…- Levy estaba feliz por lo recién sucedido y por haberlo visto pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de pena por tener que separarse de el- te estaré esperando- dijo antes de volver a meterse en su cama para intentar dormir, después de la visita de Gajeel sería difícil cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

El día estaba hermoso, el cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol se encontraba en lo más alto, corría una brisa más fresca que de costumbre, pero aun así había mucha gente caminando por el centro de la ciudad comprando cosas para la cena, viendo ropas y telas finas o simplemente paseando que es lo que hacía Natsu en ese momento acompañado de una hermosa chica rubia con ojos color chocolates.

-Gracias por acompañarme Natsu- decía la chica algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes Luce, no me des las gracias- Natsu estaba más que feliz por acompañar a la chica, felicidad que no se podía ocultar- además tenía ganas de verte- el chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Las palabras del muchacho hicieron que Lucy se sonrojara de sobremanera y evitase la mirada del chico- por cierto Luce ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Bueno supongo que sabes que pronto será el cumpleaños de la hija de la familia McGarden-

Natsu se puso nervioso puesto que la chica creía que el pertenecía a alguna de las familias de la ciudad- S… si… si por su puesto la chica McGarden- dijo intentando no verse nervioso

-Si bueno, la hija de los McGarden es mi mejor amiga y se llama Levy y estoy pensando hacerle un regalo especial pero aún no sé qué le puedo dar- decía poniendo un rostro pensativo- ¿Tu familia ya recibió la invitación a la celebración del cumpleaños de Levy?- dijo mientras miraba las tiendas que había cerca buscando y pensando en un buen regalo para su amiga

-Por supuesto!- dijo rápidamente. Natsu estaba algo triste, no debió mentirle nunca a Lucy sobre quién era el, pero sentía que así sería la única forma de estar cerca de la chica que invadía sus pensamientos en cada momento, a causa de eso había gastado gran parte de sus ganancias en ropas y perfumes finos para salir con la chica, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios

-Me alegro- dijo Lucy tomando su mano- así podre bailar nuevamente contigo- la chica tenía sus mejillas algo rojas, se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero la compañía de Natsu era agradable

-Y… ¿Cómo conociste a la hija de la familia McGarden?- pregunto Natsu mirando hacia otro lado, sentía que su rostro ardía en llamas y que en su estómago se libraba una batalla

-La conozco desde muy pequeña, se podría decir desde que llego a vivir aquí- la chica dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica que decía que aun recordaba ese momento

A Natsu se le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido con Juvia sobre el pasado de la chica- y ¿sabes por qué se vino a esta ciudad?- la única manera en que él podía ayudar a Gajeel era reuniendo información y si Lucy sabía algo intentaría sacarle información aunque fuese solo un poco

-La verdad es que no sé porque ella se vino a vivir aquí- miro hacia el suelo- pero cuando yo la conocí apenas hablaba, no sonreía y le tenía mucho miedo a las personas-

Natsu miro a la chica ella mostraba pena en su cara, se sentía mal por hacerla recordar momentos tristes pero sentía que era necesario - ¿Por qué tenía miedo?-

-No lo sé, no estoy segura, sus padres no me quisieron contar nada, lo único que pude sacarle fue que echaba de menos a sus dos amigos y que odiaba el color rojo-

-¿Sabes quiénes eran sus dos amigos?-

-No, solo sé que eran dos chicos ya que de las pocas veces que hablaba se refería a sus amigos como "ellos", la familia de Levy siempre fue muy poderosa así que supongo que sus amigos también lo eran. Levy siempre fue muy tímida y tenía miedo de todo, no hablaba con nadie y pasaba encerrada en su cuarto-

-¿Sigue siendo así?-

-No. Ella cuando pequeña tuvo un accidente, la intentaron secuestrar, después del secuestro al parecer perdió todo recuerdo anterior a ese incidente, comenzó a sonreír y hablarla más a las personas, creí que era buena idea no preguntarle sobre sus recuerdos anteriores y de los amigos de los cuales ella hablaba y bueno así fue como llego a ser una joven normal, de todas formas espero nunca más volver a verla triste y con miedo- hizo una pausa y miro a Natsu, soltó un suspiro- no pareces impresionado con lo que te acabo de contar- dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ah? No…, lo siento, si es algo terrible, me alegro de que ella ya esté mejor- Natsu ya había escuchado esa historia por parte de Juvia –_seguramente uno de esos amigos de Levy debió haber sido Gajeel-_ estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a mirar a la chica esta ya no estaba a su lado -¿Lucy?!- miro a su alrededor para ver si se encontraba cerca, se inquietó al no verla por el lugar, avanzo unos cuantos metros y suspiro al ver que se encontraba fuera de una tienda viendo emocionada algo –Luce no te desaparezcas así por favor- dijo con un rostro aliviado acercándose a la chica

-Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía ver tan bella- encontré el regalo perfecto espérame aquí- la chica entro a la tienda y Natsu solo se apoyó en una pared al lado de la entrada, varios minutos después la chica salió con una caja de madera en sus manos- siento la demora-

-No te preocupes, déjame llevar esa caja por ti, se ve algo pesada- dijo tomando la caja que la chica llevaba. Estuvieron un tiempo más paseando por la ciudad hasta que el cielo comenzó a tomar un color algo anaranjado y rojizo, hablaron de muchas cosas camino al hogar de Lucy, rieron un montón a causa de esto el camino se les hizo muy corto encontrándose afuera de la gran entrada a la casa Lucy- bueno nos vemos en la fiesta- dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de la joven para luego besarla, la chica pidió a una de las sirvientas que llevase la caja al interior de la casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Natsu-

-No me des las gracias, fue un placer para mí- con esto Natsu se dio la vuelta para irse escuchando la voz de una de las sirvientas hablando con la chica con mucha confianza.

-Señorita Lucy me entere de que el joven de la familia Cheney también asistirá a la celebración de su amiga- dijo la sirvienta y se escucharon risas por parte de las dos chicas, en el rostro de Natsu se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y continuo su camino hacia el campamento, sabía que Gajeel se molestaría al escuchar que el tipo que le hizo una herida en su rostro asistirá a la fiesta de Levy.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con normalidad y así una semana. Era la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Levy, quien se encontraba en su habitación intentando dormir un poco, pero estaba nerviosa y las mariposas en su estómago no paraban de bailar, estaba acostada en su cama mirando la pintura del techo de su habitación, la habitación estaba oscura pero la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas iluminando un poco el lugar. Estaba nerviosa, no había vuelto a ver a Gajeel desde aquel beso que se dieron, el no volvió a meterse en su habitación y eso la inquietaba un poco, pero confiaba en que estaba bien. No podía dormir bien, cerraba los ojos descansando un rato quedándose dormida y despertando a los cinco minutos después, se rindió levantándose de la cama, ya era de madrugada, fue al baño, se mojó el rostro, pronto seria la hora en que vería al joven de ojos rojos, decidió tomar un rápido baño y vestirse sabía que ya no podría dormir. Se puso uno de sus vestidos más cómodos, era color azul y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, cubría completamente sus brazos, las mañanas comenzaban a ser más heladas y debía cuidarse, se puso unos zapatos con poco taco y salió despacio de su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro aun y no se veía a nadie por los pasillos –_deben estar durmiendo-_ pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó a las escaleras para ver si había algún guardia, al no ver a nadie comenzó a bajar lentamente, abrió a puerta lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, estaba comenzando a salir cuando escucho la voz de Jet y Droy provenientes de uno de los salones, apresuro su salida y cerró la puerta rápidamente intentando no hacer ruido –_Estoy loca al hacer esto- _suspiro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el pequeño bosque que había en el territorio, aún estaba oscuro y corría una brisa , agradeció la gran cantidad de árboles que había, así ningún guardia podía verla y podría esconderse fácilmente si hubiese alguno, llego al muro, odiaba profundamente ese muro que la separaba de su libertad, no vio al chico ahí -¿no vendrá?- se dijo con algo de tristeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?- la voz del muchacho la asusto pero al mismo tiempo la alivio – si no confías en mi me puedo ir sin ningún problema- dijo el muchacho con una falsa cara de indignación dándose vuelta y agarrando una soga que colgaba por el muro.

-No!- Levy corrió hacia él y lo tomo de la chaqueta que llevaba en ese momento, en el rostro del muchacho se dibujó una sonrisa al sentir como la chica lo afirmaba fuertemente para que no se fuese- no es eso, es que no te veo hace una semana y bueno estaba algo preocupada- dijo la joven mirando hacia el suelo con sus mejillas rojas

-¿Así que estabas preocupada por mí?- dijo tomando el mentón de la muchacha para que esta lo mirase, la chica se puso nerviosa y Gajeel pudo notarlo- ¿Nos vamos?- soltó el rostro de la joven y volvió a tomar la soga

-¿Cómo?- Levy de verdad no entendía como el chico esperaba que ella escalase un muro

Gajeel vio como la chica tenía una cara de confusión y soltó una carcajada – no te preocupes enana, prepare algo especial para ti espérame aquí no te muevas- dijo escalando rápidamente el muro con la ayuda de la soga que tenía en frente. Levy solo miro hacia arriba viendo como este se volvía cada vez más pequeño por la distancia hasta que lo vio desaparecer.

-¿Gajeel?...- dijo mirando hacia arriba viendo algo bajar lentamente. El objeto llego hasta su lado, eran dos sogas unidas por un trozo rectangular de madera, era un columpio adornado con flores a los costados subiendo por ambas cuerdas y en el centro de madera había una nota Levy la tomo cuidadosamente y la leyó –_"siéntate cumpleañera y tira de la soga dos veces cuando estés lista, no te asustes estaré esperándote arriba"- _ la chica se sentó emocionada en el trozo de madera y jalo ambas cuerdas dos veces –_no podría estar menos asustada, solo quiero salir-_ la chica estaba muy emocionada, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, el columpio comenzó a subir lentamente por el muro, ella estaba sentada mirando en dirección hacia su mansión, al principio solo podía ver hojas pero a medida que el columpio iba llegando al final del muro lograba ver un poco a través de las copas de los arboles su mansión a lo lejos, era una vista realmente hermosa, una lagrima recorrió el rostro de la muchacha, llego hasta el final y Gajeel le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al muro- es una vista hermosa Gajeel- decía mirando hacia las montañas, los árboles y un rio que pasaba detrás del muro.

-Esto solo es el comienzo enana, ven- tiro un poco de su mano y la abrazo- esta vez bajaremos juntos y más rápido- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro abrazando a la chica y levantándola un poco, Gajeel había hecho anteriormente un hoyo en la pared poniendo un fierro en aquel agujero y amarrando las sogas a una rueda formando un tipo de polea para poder subir y bajar por ese muro, esta vez lo había modificado un poco para poder subir a la chica -¿Lista?-

-¡Lista!- dijo emocionada la chica mirando al joven viendo en su rostro, con la poca luz que había, una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Gajeel puso sus pies al borde del muro mirando por última vez la mansión, la chica miraba las montañas por encima del hombro del chico abrazada a este- bien vamos- dijo sin darle tiempo a la joven de decir algo saltando del muro, iban muy rápido y cuando estaban cerca del suelo el chico comenzó a apoyar sus pies en el muro frenando un poco la velocidad con ayuda de una soga que le quemaba un poco la mano pero le ayudo a reducir la velocidad hasta tocar finalmente el suelo, la chica estaba fuertemente agarrada a sus ropas y apretando los ojos fuertemente - ¿sabes?, esto me recuerda mucho a cuando te conocí, "ya puedes abrir los ojos enana no vas a seguir cayendo- soltó una carcajada y saco la soga que afirmaba la espalda de la muchacha

-Te divierte esta situación ¿verdad?- dijo formando un puchero

-Si- Gajeel tomo el columpio y lo tiro hacia unos árboles para esconderlo- y no sabes cuánto- se acercó a la joven para tomar su mano, se arrodillo frente de ella y beso su mano- Señorita Levy ¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo por el bosque en mi caballo hasta que el sol aparezca?- decía Gajeel de la manera más formal que podía.

-Sera un placer dar un paseo con usted Gajeel Redfox- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico se paró y dirigió a la joven hasta su caballo, la tomo por la cintura y la subió a la parte delantera de este y Gajeel se subió detrás de ella abrazándola, Levy se apoyó en su pecho cerrando los ojos- lo siento tengo un poco de sueño- dijo soltando un bostezo puesto que no había podido dormir en toda la noche

-No te preocupes enana, puedes dormir, te despertare cuando lleguemos- acaricio el cabello de la chica haciendo que esta pusiera una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Levy cerró sus ojos, estaba muy cómoda en el pecho del joven, el movimiento del caballo era como una mecedora la cual le provocaba más sueño. Gajeel paseo un buen tiempo por entre el bosque, de vez en cuando miraba a la chica quien dormía profundamente, se notaba que la chica no había podido dormir bien, se veía demasiado adorable y no quiso molestarla hasta llegar al lugar que él había planeado, Gajeel bajo del caballo llevando a la chica en brazos quien dormía profundamente, la apoyo en un árbol cercano, se acercó al rostro de la chica y beso su frente. La había llevado al lugar donde la había llevado la primera vez que la vio, después de que ella se había desmayado, cerca del rio con un colchón de flores adornando el lugar apoyada en el árbol mirando hacia el rio, el chico decidió despertarla- Levy despierta ya llegamos- dijo acariciando su rostro- camarón despierta- la chica soltó un quejido y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un hermoso paisaje. La luz del amanecer comenzó a hacerse presente iluminando un poco el paisaje que se encontraba frente a los ojos de los dos jóvenes

-Gajeel este lugar es hermoso- dijo mirando al chico que se sentó a su lado

-Feliz cumpleaños enana- paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha besando nuevamente la frente de la chica sentándose a su lado – recuerda este paisaje, estoy seguro que quedaría hermoso en una de tus pinturas- . Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos hablando de muchas cosas, riendo, abrazándose y admirando el paisaje frente de ellos. Gajeel estaba ahogándose en la alegría que tenía por estar al lado de esa muchacha –are lo posible para que este día sea inolvidable para ti-

Levy escuchaba al muchacho perfectamente, no dejo de mirar hacia el rio en ningún momento, quería grabar esa imagen en su mente, quería recordar el momento exacto en que su vida daría un giro completo, en donde la pintura tranquila y sin ningún cambio que había en su habitación ya no podría ser comparada nuevamente con su vida, puesto que desde que conoció a ese chico que tenía a su lado su vida había cambiado, ya no era rutinaria, ya no era aburrida, ese chico la estaba llevando a una nueva aventura y lo más importante es que hacia desaparecer ese muro que la encerraba y que le quitaba esa libertad que tanto deseaba y que en ese momento estaba sintiendo – lo se Gajeel, sé que lo aras- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que dejo embobado al muchacho -¿Podrías besarme nuevamente?- en su voz se hacía presente la timidez aun así Levy no dejo de mirarlo.

Gajeel estaba algo sorprendido por la petición de la pequeña peliazul, pero aunque quisiese negarse no podría puesto que con solo una mirada Levy podía derrotar la más grande fuerza de voluntad que tenía el chico para no besarla cada cinco minutos, sin nada que decir Gajeel acerco lentamente el rostro al de la muchacha, el paisaje frente a ellos ayudaba a que esa situación fuese inolvidable, la brisa fresca chocaba con los rostros ardientes de los dos jóvenes quienes se miraban fijamente, el olor a las flores del lugar y el sonido del rio formaban la mezcla perfecta, los roses de sus labios eran una droga que mataba lentamente la poca cordura que le iba quedando al muchacho en ese momento que hacia todo lo posible para controlarse, Levy era especial, era distinta, era su más grande joya y quería cuidarla pero esa pequeña se lo estaba haciendo difícil, los besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados y solo la falta de aire hacia que sus labios se separasen por unos cuantos segundos, Gajeel al igual que la joven tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia de los labios de la chica en los suyos, sintió como la mano de la joven pasaba por sus cabellos llegando hasta su nuca con una caricia, un escalofríos recorrió la espalda del muchacho logrando que la cordura de este desapareciera, tomo ambos hombros de la muchacha y lentamente la echo hacia atrás hasta que esta toco el suelo con su espalda, Gajeel se puso sobre ella con ambas manos y sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo para no aplastarla. La chica solo lo miraba algo confundida por la situación.

-Levy por favor- en el rostro del muchacho se notaba preocupación- dime que me detenga y lo are- Levy podía notar todo en él, no sabía el porque pero podía percibir lo que el chico sentía, estaba algo triste- Levy por favor… no me perdonaría el hacerte daño, pídeme que no te toque y te obedeceré- a Gajeel se le venían a la mente todas las cosas que había escuchado en este último tiempo por parte de Rogue y de Juvia, de sus pesadillas, de la niña llorando y sus gritos, no quería dañarla, no quería ver a Levy llorar por su culpa, se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo le pedía rozar la delicada piel de la chica, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha con una de sus manos, la piel de la chica era tan suave y delicada, estaba algo fría por la brisa que corría en la mañana- Levy… obedeceré cada orden que tú me des, are lo que tú me pidas… solo no quiero lastimarte… así que si me pides que en este momento me aparte de ti o que no te toque lo are…- cerro los ojos con fuerza, ya no podía negarlo, quería a esa chica la quería demasiado y no quería alejarse de su lado, quería protegerla, quería estar a su lado, quería sentir su presencia, quería verla sonreír para él, definitivamente ya no podía negarse lo mucho que quería a Levy aunque su parte orgullosa lo intentase impedir. Sintió las manos de la joven en sus mejillas y rápidamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con esa hermosa joven dedicándole una cálida y amable sonrisa

-Gajeel…- dijo acariciando con sus pulgares el rostro del muchacho- no te alejes de mí, tu jamás me aras daño… yo a ti te… te quiero- dijo avergonzada pero sin dejar de mirar al joven quien parecía más que sorprendido por lo recién dicho.

Levy estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, pero ese chico la hacía sentir demasiado bien, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, lo quería cerca, tenía miedo a que lo alejaran, desde su primer encuentro sabía que el jamás le aria daño, y tenerlo encima de ella diciendo que aria lo que ella pidiese con tal de no dañarla confirmaba sus pensamientos. Ese chico era genial, era lo mejor que le había pasado, la saco de esa horrible rutina, de esa falsa felicidad que aparentaba frente a sus padres, la estaba llevando a la aventura que toda su vida deseo, sentía que el escaparse de su hogar por la mañana solo era el comienzo, que la alegría que sentía en ese momento era solo el principio de todo lo que Gajeel podía darle. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo cosas que antes no había sentido, un cosquilleo recorrió toda su espalda, sentía la necesidad de tener a ese chico a su lado, su cuerpo al igual que su mente le estaban pidiendo que aceptase esta nueva aventura y que se dejase llevar, quería a Gajeel, lo sabía y sabía que el sentía lo mismo- Gajeel yo te quiero- volvió a repetir con una voz suave casi como un susurro pero que el chico si escucho.

Gajeel sentía como su mundo se daba vuelta por completo, jamás pensó en conocer a una persona como ella, y mucho menos pensó que llegaría a enamorarse, pero así fue, no sacaba nada con ocultarlo, su mente ya lo había aceptado – yo también te quiero enana- dijo para luego darle un corto pero apasionado beso

El chico se sacó su larga chaqueta y la puso en el suelo para poner a Levy encima de esta para que no sintiese el frio del suelo, acerco su rostro al de la chica y la miro directamente a los ojos poniendo una de sus manos delicadamente en la cara de Levy quien estaba completamente sonrojada- ¿Estas segura de esto enana?- dijo en voz baja, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo rosar y sentir el cuerpo de la chica por completo pero él no lo aria si ella no se lo permite, no le aria daño puesto que no quería alejarse de ella, no quería que lo mirase como un monstro y no quería que lo odiara.

Levy al igual que el posiciono su mano en la cara del muchacho y la acaricio, tenía el rostro cálido y se podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- estoy segura- beso la mejilla de Gajeel- si es contigo no podría estar más segura de lo que estoy ahora- dijo tiernamente

Gajeel acerco sus labios al rostro de la chica y beso delicadamente los labios de ella para luego besar su mejilla, hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja y bajar a su cuello. Levy sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, sentir la boca de Gajeel recorrer su cuello se estaba sintiendo bien, no pudo evitar que un agudo sonido escapara de su boca llegando a los oídos del chico quien al escuchar esto sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, deseaba a esa chica, quería hacerla suya, no quería que fuese de nadie más y lo dejaría en claro en ese momento-_quiero que seas mía enana-_ sus pensamientos y acciones estaban conectadas. Lentamente el chico poso su mano en la espalda de la muchacha y comenzó a desabrochar de la manera más delicada que pudo el vestido de Levy, cuando estaba completamente desabrochado la mano del muchacho viajo a los hombros de ella para bajar la tela que la cubría dejando ver la delicada y blanca piel de la muchacha. Gajeel volvió a subir por el cuello de la muchacha hasta llegar a su boca, el beso se estaba convirtiendo en uno más apasionado, ya ninguno de los muchachos estaba razonando solo actuaban de acuerdo a sus impulsos, sin separarse en ningún momento de los labios de Levy el joven comenzó a bajar el vestido de la chica dejando completamente desnuda la parte superior de ella, Levy se tapó rápidamente con sus manos su pequeño busto y miro hacia otro lado, se sentía avergonzada y apenada por el tamaño de sus pechos.

Gajeel pudo sentir la incomodidad de la muchacha, se acercó lentamente a su oído y lo beso- Levy...- dijo bajando las manos de la recién nombrada y poniéndolas en su espalda para que lo abrasara-… eres perfecta-

Levy se sonrojo, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, lo que había dicho Gajeel la hizo sentir bien, la hizo alegrarse, sentirse confiada, con eso solo reafirmaba lo que pensaba de el –_jamás me arias daño, tú me aras feliz- _pensaba la chica mientras volvía a mirar esos intensos ojos rojos que en un principio la asustaban y que ahora solo eran una droga para ella-_Gracias Gajeel- _se dijo para sí y volvió a besar al muchacho

Gajeel respondió el beso de la muchacha y lentamente comenzó a subir la mano por la cintura de la chica, acariciando y disfrutando cada lugar del cuerpo de Levy, llego al lugar del cual la chica se sentía avergonzada por su tamaño y lo empezó a acariciar en un principio lento y delicadamente, escucho como un agudo sonido volvía a escapar de los labios de la joven y apretó un poco más el busto de la muchacha. Levy se estaba sintiendo bien, el placer comenzó a hacerse presente en ella, pero no quería ser la única quería que Gajeel se sintiese de la misma manera, la chica puso ambas manos en la parte baja de la espalda del chico y en un intento inexperto intentó levantarle la polera. Gajeel noto el intento de la joven y el juego que sus manos hacía para intentar sacarle la prenda de manera fallida, rió interiormente y una pequeña sonrisa de costado se dibujó en el rostro de él, era tan tierna, todo lo que hacía era adorable, ayudo un poco a la joven levantando su ropa para que se le hiciera más fácil sacar esta prenda.

El chico ya estaba con su torso desnudo y Levy lo miro detalladamente, tenía sus músculos bien trabajados, un pectoral bien marcado y unas cuantas cicatrices, la chica quedo mirando una en específico que se encontraba en el centro de su pecho y que bajaba hasta llegar unos cuantos centímetros antes del ombligo, Levy paso sus dedos por esa herida la cual había sanado hace mucho tiempo atrás comenzó a acaríciala hasta que la mano del muchacho se posiciono sobre la suya, la chica lo miro a los ojos- ¿ Que te paso ahí?- dijo con algo de tristeza

-No lo recuerdo- dijo sacando la mano de la chica de esa cicatriz y poniéndola en su rostro para sentir esa delicada piel, cerró los ojos ante el contacto- tampoco me interesa saber, mientras este contigo no me importa nada mas- dijo sin aun abrir los ojos y disfrutando tener a la chica que quería de esa manera. Levy se abalanzo sobre el haciendo que este tocara el suelo con su espalda sorprendiéndolo, la chica lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente haciendo que la parte baja del muchacho comenzara a reaccionar con el rose de la muchacha y al sentir su pecho desnudo sobre el suyo, el chico bajo sus manos y comenzó a terminar de quitar el vestido de la chica con ayuda de esta, sin dejar de besarse y solo separándose para tomar un poco de aire, Gajeel sintió la única prenda que quedaba en ese momento en el cuerpo de Levy deseando sacarla de un solo tirón pero sabía que de esa manera dañaría a la chica, la tomo de los hombros y la giro para quedar el nuevamente encima de ella con ambas rodillas apoyadas y una mano en el suelo para no aplastarla, la otra mano estaba junto a la delicada tela que separaba a su mano de la intimidad de la muchacha la cual comenzó a acariciar por sobre la prenda, la joven encorvo su espalda separándola del suelo a causa de la caricia de Gajeel en esa parte tan sensible que le hacía sentir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, una de esas cosas era placer- no te contengas- dijo el muchacho al ver como Levy ahogaba esos gemidos y no los dejaba salir, los dedos del chico acariciaban la intimidad de la muchacha por sobre la prenda que se humedecía cada vez más.

Levy sentía como su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir a Gajeel, quería sentir al muchacho, las caricias ya no eran suficientes lo necesitaba- por… por favor Gajeel- dijo entre suspiros, se sentía algo avergonzada por su inexperiencia en este sentido pero la vergüenza que sentía no era suficiente como para que quisiera detenerse

Estaba convirtiendo a ese pequeño y delicado ángel de cabellos azules en suyo, con solo pensarlo se sentía cada vez más excitado, la prenda de Levy se convirtió en un estorbo y lentamente comenzó a quitársela, ahí la tenía, completamente desnuda e indefensa con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas tornadas de un fuerte color rojo, con una respiración agitada, seria suya, comenzó nuevamente a acariciar con sus dedos la intimidad de la joven esta vez introduciendo uno de ellos en la cavidad de la chica haciendo que esta dejara escapar más de un gemido, era adorable, era hermoso, estar así con ella no podía pedir más, la excitación en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y sus pantalones comenzaron a apretar volviéndose una molestia, sintió nuevamente las manos inexpertas de la muchacha en su pantalón intentando quitárselos, esta vez el chico no tardo y se quitó la prenda que tanto estorbaba quedando completamente desnudo sobre la chica, el calor se hizo presente en el cuerpo de ambos. Gajeel acerco su miembro a la intimidad de la chica rosando sus cuerpos, un leve quejido salió de la boca del chico, sonrojando a la muchacha quien disfruto escuchar ese sonido, pero el rose de sus cuerpos no estaba siendo suficiente para ninguno de los dos

-Gajeel… po… por favor…- dijo débilmente la chica

-¿Por favor que?- dijo besando el cuello de Levy siendo un poco más juguetón obligando a la chica a responderle y seguirle el juego

Levy se sonrojo pero no quería perder ante el chico- te necesito Gajeel, quiero que seas mío- dijo en el oído del recién nombrado que con esto último cayo rendido a los pies de la muchacha, esta vez había ganado ella puesto que había logrado que el cayera antes que ella, el joven ya no podía negarse a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, menos después de la petición de Levy.

Se acomodó sobre la joven y puso su miembro en la entrada de la chica quien al sentirlo dejo escapar un gemido por el placer de ese simple rose- Levy…- dijo algo preocupado- esto te puede… doler un poco… al principio- dijo algo nervioso

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?- dijo avergonzada

-Enana- dijo acariciando su cabello- eres un hada demasiado hermoso, demasiado puro- sabía que Levy era virgen, por sus acciones, por su forma de moverse, por su pureza estando con él, y esa pureza se la estaba dando a él en este momento, miro a la chica quien solo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

-Sé que no me aras daño Gajeel-

Con esto último Gajeel se decidió a continuar con lo que había comenzado, paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica abrazándola y su mano libre estaba en el rostro de la chica acariciándola, lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de la chica, quien encorvo la espalda al sentir como el dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente junto con el placer, el chico comenzó a hacer lentos movimientos en la cavidad de su querida hada quien abrazo al chico en un intento de detener el dolor, enterró un poco las uñas en la espalda de Gajeel quien disfruto de aquello pero sabía que la chica estaba sintiendo dolor- tranquila- dijo acariciando su rostro- ya pasara- lentamente empezó a hundir un poco más su intimidad en el cuerpo de la pequeña hasta toparse con una fina tela en el interior de ella que confirmaba lo que Gajeel había dicho- _eres virgen- _esas palabras en su mente hicieron que él se relajara un poco, al ver a Levy las primeras veces pensó con solo verla actuar y hablar que era virgen pero siempre existió esa pequeña duda que en ese preciso momento se esfumo y que hizo que Gajeel sintiera que era el hombre más feliz en el mundo, la enana le pertenecía solo a él, en unos repetidos movimientos por parte del muchacho lograron hacer que esa tela se rompiera y que Levy soltara un pequeño grito, Gajeel detuvo el movimiento sin dejar el lugar para que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrara y el dolor abandonara su cuerpo- ¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto acariciando el rostro de la muchacha la cual había dejado una lagrima escapar. Levy solo negó con la cabeza, le dolió al principio pero se estaba sintiendo bien y el dolor ya comenzaba a desaparecer dejando solo el placer dominarla, Levy beso los labios del muchacho como forma de decirle que estaba bien y que continuara. Gajeel le respondió el beso y sin separarse de sus labios comenzó nuevamente con el movimiento adentrándose cada vez más en el cuerpo de Levy. El calor se sentía en el cuerpo de los dos jóvenes quienes comenzaban levemente a sudar, los movimientos del chico comenzaron a ser más apasionados haciendo que Levy gimiera y se abrazara más fuerte a la espalda del chico quien a ratos mordía y lamia el cuello de la joven. Gajeel comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo que le indicaba que estaba pronto a llegar a su punto de máximo placer y noto que la chica estaba igual de embriagada en placer que él.

-Levy…- dijo soltando un gemido, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacer más rápidos y más profundos logrando que la chica sintiera aún más excitación- Levy … yo – sabía que estaba pronto a llegar al placer máximo pero no quería que eso pasara sin antes hacer llegar a Levy a su punto máximo. Atrapo uno de los pechos de la chica en su boca y comenzó a succionar y a dar pequeños mordiscos cosa que hacía que la chica dejara escapar sonidos que eran música al oído del muchacho.

-Gajeel…- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados enterrando aún más sus uñas en la espalda del chico acompañado de un fuerte y más largo gemido que los demás indicando que estaba ya en su punto de excitación máximo. Gajeel al notar esto acelero un poco más sus movimientos haciendo que el placer recorriera todo su cuerpo, ambos chicos se abrazaron fuertemente llegando juntos al orgasmos. La fuerza había abandonado el cuerpo de la chica quien lentamente fue sacando sus brazos de la espalda del muchacho y dejándose caer delicadamente sobre la chaqueta de Gajeel, la respiración de ambos era agitada y el chico tampoco se podía ya su cuerpo, lentamente fue apoyando su cuerpo en el de Levy, ubicando su cabeza en el busto de ella como si de almohadas se tratasen, la chica solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la larga cabellera del muchacho. Había sido el momento más perfecto y único en la vida de Levy, atesoraría ese recuerdo por siempre pensaba mientras seguía acariciando al muchacho quien había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar mejor esas carisias.

-Levy…- dijo subiendo uno de sus brazos sin salir de aquella posición en la que estaba, para acariciar el rostro de la chica- eres perfecta-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Perdón por la demora, me merezco sus retos xd pero no me odien he tenido que hacer mil cosas y me demore mucho en este capítulo lo siento :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y si no es así espero sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones. Saludos a todos y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo donde los problemas comenzarían y donde más verdades inconclusas saldrían a la luz. 3 3 3 **_


	7. Encuentro peligroso

**Siento la demora muchachos, no me encontraba en mi hogar y no tenía como escribir la historia. Pero aquí está nuevamente, espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**Encuentro peligroso **

Levy se encontraba en su habitación sentada en la orilla de su cama y viendo el dibujo del rostro de Gajeel que había dibujado un tiempo después de haberlo conocido. Mientras miraba aquel dibujo repasaba lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas atrás con el muchacho, al recordarlo sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, jamás pensó en que ella aria algo como esto tan pronto, con alguien que había conocido hace tan poco y que sus padres ni siquiera conocen, sentía que ese muro que impedía que ella tuviese una verdadera libertad ya no era un impedimento para que no pudiese ser feliz, ya lo había sobrepasado con ayuda de Gajeel, sentía que él era la persona que aria que su mundo creciera. Se levantó de su cama y se quitó el vestido buscando algo más ligero y cómodo para dormir, aún era temprano y el sueño ya se estaba haciendo presente, no había podido dormir en la noche por los nervios y ahora se sentía mucho más relajada, contenta y también cansada, dejo el vestido tirado en el suelo y se puso un pijama cómodo para volver a meterse en su cama, se tapó y sintió el calor que las cobijas le proporcionaban, su cama se sentía más cómoda que de costumbre, no tardo en cerrar sus ojos y en quedarse dormida pero una voz en su puerta interrumpió ese proceso.

-Hija voy a pasar- decía su madre abriendo la puerta y entrando junto a unas sirvientas quienes traían un abundante desayuno junto a un ramo de bellas flores color rosa claro- Feliz cumpleaños hija mía- dijo sentándose al lado de Levy en su cama quien se frotaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama para abrazar a su madre.

-Gracias madre- se sentía contenta por la presencia de su madre pero aún estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir, las sirvientas dejaron el desayuno en el escritorio y le pasaron el ramo de flores a la chica antes de retirarse- madre son muy hermosa gracias- decía apreciando el ramo

-Lo son – dijo con una sonrisa pícara- pero estas no te las he regalado yo- tomo la mano de Levy y la miro emocionada

La chica se sentía algo confundida -¿No? Entonces ¿de parte de quién son?-a lo mejor se las había enviado Lucy o Juvia por su cumpleaños pensaba la muchacha mirando las flores

-Abre la tarjeta- decía su madre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Levy hizo caso a lo dicho por su madre y abrió la tarjeta –"Muchas felicidades pequeña hada, que este día sea muy bueno para ti, nos vemos esta noche"…- miro a su madre quien le dedico una sonrisa, dio vuelta la tarjeta para ver quien se lo había enviado, el nombre escrito la sorprendió y logro hacer que se sonrojara – ¿_Rogue?- _pensó, volvió a mirar a su madre quien se había parado para retirarse de la habitación

-No se te olvide tomar tu desayuno- decía con una voz tierna- duerme un rato más, puesto que esta noche será larga hija mía- dicho esto se retiró y cerró la puerta dejando a una muy confundida y sonrojada Levy.

-_Son… Ambrosias- _pensaba mirando las flores – son hermosas pero… ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba recordando el significado de aquella flor el cual había leído hace tiempo en su diccionario de las flores que su madre le había regalado cuando era pequeña-"Regreso del amor"- se quedó mucho tiempo mirando aquellas hermosas flores que tenía en las manos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, se sentía demasiado cómoda al hablar con Rogue, le gustaba compartir tiempo con él, de cierta manera sentía como si lo conociera hace tiempo, el conocía sus gustos y podían hablar de cualquier cosa, un dolor de cabeza la invadió, odiaba no poder recordar nada de su infancia, con las flores en la mano se dirigió al baño y tomo un florero que ahí guardaba y lo lleno con agua, puso las flores en el florero y lo llevo al escritorio donde su desayuno la esperaba, comenzó a comer sin dejar de mirar las flores –_ Regreso del amor…-_ volvía a recordar el significado de aquellas flores, desvió su mirada y se encontró con aquel brazalete que Gajeel le había regalado, con incrustes de rubí y un dije de aquella criatura mitológica tan temible y majestuoso, el dragón que había en el brazalete hacia que se acordara de él, tan temible y admirable al mismo tiempo, fuerte y seguro, no se deja pasar a llevar y al mismo tiempo es protector, una nueva sonrisa de volvió a formar en sus labios. Termino su desayuno y volvió a su cama, quería descansar todo lo posible para poder estar despierta toda la noche y recibir de buena manera a sus invitados.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel volvió al campamento, aun la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo, era muy temprano, el sol había aparecido hace muy poco, se dirigió a su tienda, estaba cansado, se había encargado de ir a dejar a Levy a su hogar para asegurarse de que llegara bien y de que nadie la encontrase, ahora estaba más tranquilo y lo único que deseaba era dormir una buena siesta aunque encontraba un poco difícil el hecho de poder dormir puesto que las imágenes de lo que había hecho con Levy hace unas horas atrás invadían su cabeza logrando que se sonrojara. Entro a su tienda y no se sorprendió al ver a Natsu durmiendo en ella, suspiro resignado se sentó en el suelo a su lado cruzándose de brazos, un largo bostezo se le escapo.

-Vaya… se nota que no has dormido nada ¿Estabas con Levy?- Gajeel se asustó y miro hacia la entrada de su tienda y vio a Gray entrando y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo confundido al ver a sus dos amigos tan temprano en su tienda

-Bueno últimamente has salido mucho y Natsu quería hablar contigo y como nunca te encontraba decidió esperarte aquí- dijo con simpleza- y bueno yo también quería hablar contigo y al verte llegar vine, no soy como Natsu no te iba a esperar toda la noche, ni que fuera tu novia- dicho esto ambos rieron y escucharon a Natsu quejarse y darse vuelta en la cama

-Me sorprende que no se despierte aun- dijo Gajeel mirando a su amigo quien estaba tirado de una forma tan desordenada en su cama

-Natsu es Natsu no se despertaría tan fácilmente- dijo Gray sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- bueno yo venía a preguntarte si vas a ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de tu novia- el tono burlón de su amigo hizo que Gajeel se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso

-No…no es… ella no es mi novia- dijo evitando la mirada de su amigo

-Mmm… que lastima, bueno deberías tener cuidado, siendo tan linda debe tener muchos pretendientes- vio como el chico de ojos rojos se tensaba y apretaba su puño al decir eso, a Gray le causo gracia pero decidió cambiar el tema- bueno ¿iras o no?-

-Ella ya no puede ser de nadie más- dijo con rabia en su tono, pero luego una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro.

Gray no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho por su amigo- ¿estas bromeando?- miro a su amigo quien algo avergonzado negó con la cabeza sin decir nada – Jajaja Gajeel no sé si felicitarte o golpearte- dijo tomando a su amigo del cuello y frotando su puño en la cabeza del muchacho logrando que este se quejara un poco por el dolor

-Pa… para Gray ah! Duele Gray- dijo intentando soltarse cosa que logro

-¿Recuerdas que ella es hija de la familia McGarden verdad?- dijo en un tono algo preocupado- si se llegan a enterar sus padres le pondrán precio a tu cabeza-

-Yo… yo la quiero Gray- dijo mirando al chico a los ojos, se sentía avergonzado de admitir sus sentimientos, nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca se había sentido tan atraído a alguien, y saber que ese alguien formo parte de su vida, una parte de su vida que no recuerda, lo abrumaba- no quiero separarme de ella, no quiero que la alejen de mi- se notaba la preocupación en su voz

-Últimamente te has enterado de muchas cosas terribles- decía poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelinegro- es normal que te preocupes de ella, pero no pienses en cosas malas ella va a estar bien, si tu estas con ella no le pasara nada y nosotros también te apoyaremos siempre Gajeel- decía dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo- ahora debemos conseguirnos algo apropiado para ir a la fiesta de esta noche- Gray quiso cambiar el tema de conversación para que su amigo no siguiese preocupándose.

-¿Iras también a la fiesta de Levy?- pregunto algo curioso, sabía que esta noche abrían más guardias que de costumbre y que no podían entrar sin una invitación- ¿Cómo piensas entrar?, van a aumentar la seguridad esta noche y no puedes entrar sin una invitación-

-Bueno… Juvia… ella… iré con ella- dijo finalmente mirando hacia otro lado

-Jajaja así que iras como su pareja- dijo en un tono burlón

-eso da igual ¿entonces iras?- miro a Gajeel quien tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro

-Gihi por supuesto que iré, debo alejar a los cuervos de mi enana, además ella ya me dio la invitación para poder entrar- dijo con una mirada amenazante como si fuese a matar a alguien -¿Natsu ira?- pregunto mirando a su amigo de cabello rosado quien aún dormía

-No lo sé- respondió Gray- es el cumpleaños de la mejor amiga de Lucy, si va Lucy yo creo que el ira- las risitas no se hicieron esperar

-¡Lucy!- dijo Natsu sentándose rápidamente aun algo dormido y sin entender muy bien la situación, se froto los ojos y miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estoy?... esta no es mi tienda- dijo entre bostezos

Gray no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su amigo con todo el cabello desordenado, decidió ignorar el detalle de su despeinado amigo y continuar con la conversación- ¿Iras a la celebración del cumpleaños de Levy?- vio como Natsu abría sus ojos como si recordara algo y bajo la mirada

-Lucy cree que iré pero me entere de que aumentaran la seguridad y no tengo como colarme a la fiesta- dijo resignado

-¿Por qué no vas junto con Gajeel?, él tiene una invitación a la fiesta-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Llévame contigo- dijo con un rostro iluminado y lleno de energía el chico de cabellos rosados

-No te llevare conmigo ¿Estás loco?- dijo serio, luego se giró hacia Gray y le giño un ojo para que le siguiera el juego. Estuvieron un buen rato molestando a Natsu quien rogaba y rogaba a Gajeel para que lo llevase con él y poder ver a Lucy, era entretenido ver a Natsu rogar por algo puesto que era un chico que no hacia eso a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y esta situación lo ameritaba - Está bien Salamander pero ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirle a la rubia la verdad?-

-Aún es muy pronto- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Entre antes lo sepa mejor ¿no crees?- decía Gray quien se levantaba de su lugar – bueno yo me retiro, iré con los chicos del campamento a hacer un pequeño trabajo antes de la fiesta- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- no vemos- con esto desapareció de la tienda de Gajeel dejándolos solos

-Gajeel- dijo el chico que quedaba- quería hablar contigo

-Ah?... a si Gray me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- miro a su amigo quien tenía su vista en el suelo

-Hace poco estuve con Lucy y me hablo un poco sobre Levy y su accidente- Gajeel lo miro fijamente algo sorprendido- me conto que ella antes del accidente del secuestro hablaba sobre sus amigos, no recordaba nada más que sus amigos, los cuales eran dos chicos- hizo una pausa para mirar a Gajeel quien lo miraba con toda su atención- ella perdió la memoria antes del secuestro y bueno con lo que hemos sabido, y lo que te ha dicho Rogue supongo que eran ustedes dos amigos de Levy desde pequeños-

-Es lo más probable- dijo Gajeel serio- esa es la razón más lógica a la que se puede llegar después de que hable con Rogue y las cosas que él me dijo- se quedaron un momento en silencio, ambos pensaban sobre la relación que podría tener Rogue con Levy y también con Gajeel- bueno no sacamos nada con seguir pensando sobre esto, necesito averiguar más para poder atar cabos-

Natsu solo asintió y se paró de su lugar- bueno también me iré, dormiré toda la tarde, nos vemos luego- dicho esto se retiro del lugar sin darle tiempo a Gajeel de responder.

El chico de ojos rojos se tiro en su cama, intentaría dormir aunque fuese un rato, lo necesitaba, antes de cerrar sus ojos hizo un esfuerzo para intentar recordar algo de su infancia pero no lo logro, definitivamente necesitaba más información y esa información solo la podría conseguir con Rogue, le molestaba tener que depender de ese tipo pero debía dejar de lado su orgullo puesto que Levy también estaba implicada en esto y podía ser peligroso para ella, definitivamente esta noche buscaría a Rogue. Se dio vuelta en su cama y se forzó a dejar de pensar en ese tema e intentar dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche se estaba acercando, la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana le decía que estaba pronto a esconderse detrás de las montañas para dejar ver las estrellas en el oscuro cielo acompañadas de unas pocas nubes, la llegada del otoño se hacía notar con una fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana del balcón, debían ser aproximadamente las siete de la tarde. Levy se encontraba con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y cabello, había salido recién del baño luego de una larga ducha, se acercó al balcón, respiro de esa fresca brisa, cerro la ventana y se dirigió en busca de un vestido que ponerse, en eso entra su madre quien suelta una risa al verla toda mojada y envuelta en una toalla.

-Querida te vas a resfriar así- decía mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran caja blanca en sus manos- no busque más, aquí traigo el vestido que usaras esta noche- dijo felizmente

-¿Un vestido madre?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro recibiendo la caja y apoyándola sobre su escritorio

-Sí, es un regalo de parte de tu padre y mío- la cara de felicidad que tenía logro contagiar a Levy quien con una sonrisa en su rostro abrió la caja sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró dentro, era un vestido de un color azul rey muy intenso, era de corte imperial y un escote corazón en su busto (chiffon), dejaba sus hombros y cuello completamente descubiertos, el vestido era largo llegando hasta los talones de la joven sin zapatos, por debajo del busto el vestido tenía un cinturón de diamantes que daban un hermoso brillo plateado.

-Gracias madre es hermoso- decía mientras le pedía ayuda para que le abrochara el vestido por la espalda

-No me agradezcas- termino de abrocharle el vestido y se puso en frente de ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos- termina de ponerte hermosa, te estaremos esperando, los invitados ya empezaron a llegar-

-¿Lucy ya llego?- pregunto con algo de esperanza

-Sí, ¿le digo que venga?-

-Por favor, necesito que me ayude con el peinado- dicho esto su madre se retiró y ella, fue en busca de su perfume, tenía un olor muy agradable un poco dulce, se volvió a su escritorio y miro las flores que en este se encontraban – "Regreso del amor"…- paso con delicadeza sus dedos por los pétalos de una de las flores- ¿Por qué?...-

-¿Por qué qué?- pregunto Lucy quien entraba al cuarto con una caja de madera finamente tallada en sus manos

-Lucy!- dijo emocionada al verla- te vez muy guapa- Lucy estaba usando un vestido color burdeo oscuro muy apegada a su piel, con un solo hombro cubierto y mostrando un poco de su espalda, usaba unos pendientes color rubí y un brazalete del mismo color.

-Muchas gracias- la rubia se acercó a Levy y beso su frente puesto que tenía sus manos ocupadas- Feliz cumpleaños Señorita McGarden- dijo burlonamente mientras extendía la caja hacia ella

Levy inflo sus mejillas en forma de protesta- No me llames así, no me agrada- tomo la caja que Lucy le ofrecía, era pesada y tenía unos tallados muy finos – pesa mucho ¿Qué es?- dijo mientras la apoyaba sobre la cama

-No preguntes, solo abre la caja y lo sabrás- la curiosidad en el rostro de Levy era muy notoria, el hecho de que no pudiera ocultar su curiosidad divertía mucho a Lucy.

La peli-azul hizo caso a su amiga y abrió la caja lentamente encontrándose con bellos utensilios para poder pintar y dibujar, había muchos pinceles de plata, espátulas espaciales para este tipo de trabajos, pinturas de acuarela y óleo, lápices de distinto tipo, unos con punta de carbón para dibujar bocetos y siluetas de personas, plumas, tintas y una nueva libreta para sus dibujos. – ¡Por Dios Lucy es hermoso!- dijo abrazando a su amiga fuertemente- muchas gracias amiga – No podía sentirse más feliz por el regalo de su amiga, la conocía tan bien, sabía que cosas la hacían feliz

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- dijo tomando el cabello de su amiga- ¿Quieres que te peine?- Levy solo asintió en respuesta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el regalo que le había dado Lucy la tenía completamente encantada. La chica llevo a Levy hacia el asiento al lado de su escritorio y comenzó a peinar su delicado cabello, antes de comenzar con el peinado dirigió su vista a unas llamativas flores que se encontraban en el escritorio frente de ellas- Que lindas flore ¿Quién te las ha traído? ¿Fue tu padre?- pregunto con toda naturalidad mientras separaba el cabello de la chica en dos y comenzaba a trenzar cada lado.

-No- dijo la peli-azul algo ruborizada- me las ha enviado Rogue-

La chica de ojos chocolates al escuchar el nombre del chico que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad de sorprendió de sobre manera tirando un poco el cabello de Levy -¿De… de que me he perdido?- volvió a tomar el cabello de la muchacha y continuo trenzándolo- se nota que se han vuelto muy cercanos como para que te envié un ramo de flores en tu cumpleaños- hizo una pequeña pausa como si estuviera pensando bien que decir- puede ser… que tú y el … en un futuro…- decía picaronamente logrando así que a su amiga se le subieran aún más los colores al rostro.

-N… no… no Lucy no imagines cosas- tomo entre sus manos el brazalete con rubís que descansaba al lado de aquellas flores- además yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero- dijo sin dejar de mirar aquel brazalete

-¿Hablas de aquel bandido?- Lucy conocía bien a su amiga, y sabía que ella había estado buscándolo este último tiempo, Levy asintió sin mirarla- Listo, termine- dijo refiriéndose al peinado, con ambas trenzas Lucy le armo una diadema que cruzaba por su cabeza, dejando un peinado bastante sobrio y a la vez elegante – Levy, apenas si has visto a ese bandido, además puede ser peligroso y bueno… es un bandido- dijo tomando las manos de su amiga

-No es peligroso, lo he visto, hemos hablado nos… nos conocemos….- dijo bajando la mirada- el vendrá esta noche, Lucy quiero que lo conozcas, de verdad no es una mala persona- sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza y miro a su amiga en espera de una respuesta.

-Bueno si no te ha hecho daño hasta ahora… supongo que no te haría daño ahora…- suspiro resignada- Levy no te puedo decir que es lo correcto y que no, tampoco te puedo obligar a hacer algo solo te pediré que tengas cuidado- Levy asintió y Lucy solo suspiro con un aire de preocupación- Bien ya estamos listas, deberíamos bajar tus invitados esperan-

-Si- respondió sencillamente, tomo unos pendientes color plateados que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido y su color de piel, se dio otro toque de perfume y ambas chicas se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba lleno, había muchas personas por todas partes, apenas se podía caminar, todos usaban sus trajes más elegantes para la ocasión y él no era la excepción, después de todo era el cumpleaños de su enana, no podía ir vestido como de costumbre. Intento buscar alguna cara familiar pero la gran cantidad de personas se lo impedían. Natsu se había separado de el al entrar, Gray había llegado junto a Juvia, ni siquiera podía encontrar a Rogue.

-Vaya… de verdad que exageraron con la seguridad- escucho una voz familiar perteneciente a una chica la cual se encontraba a su espalda, se dio vuelta y quedo impresionado al ver a una bella Juvia con un vestido color rojo valentino con un escote al frente con líneas por fuera del hombro que sujetaban el vestido el cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos dejando ver unos altos zapatos del mismo color y su cabello tomado en una cola en lo alto de su cabeza muy sutil y elegante

-No la mires mucho, ella viene conmigo- dijo Gray bromeando y tomando a Juvia por la cintura

-Vaya Juvia te ves muy bonita- dijo Gajeel ignorando lo dicho por su amigo

-Gracias Gajeel- hizo una pausa para quitar el brazo de Gray de su cintura cosa que al muchacho sorprendió- tú también te ves muy elegante, Gray no me dijo que vendrías- dijo mirando a Gray algo molesta a lo cual el chico recién nombrado solo desvió la mirada- supongo que estas aquí por Levy, es obvio pero ¿Cómo lograste entrar?- dijo con un rostro serio.

Gajeel solo la miro de la misma manera, era obvio, Juvia estaba preocupada por su amiga, después de la última conversación que tuvieron, ella le había pedido que se alejara de Levy por la seguridad de ambos- Ella me invito- no estaba molesto por la pregunta ni el tono que Juvia utilizaba con él, entendía la preocupación de la chica, pero de todas formas no se iba a alejar de Levy, ya no y nadie se lo iba a impedir- Juvia- dijo acercándose a ella y quedando solo a unos cuantos centímetros, Gray se puso en alerta, no por celos, sabía que Gajeel quería a Levy, sino por la reacción de su amigo el cual puede ser algo violento a veces, o por Juvia quien no es intimidada por su amigo y quien responde a sus provocaciones sin temor a las consecuencias – No me alejare de Levy… ya no puedo- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica frente de él, Gray estaba algo nervioso se acercó un poco más a ellos quedando detrás de Juvia.

-¿Qué?- la molestia se notaba en el rostro de la chica de ojos azules- ¿estas bromeando verdad?, sabes que es un peligro que tu estés cerca de ella, no quiero que recuerde su infancia, si fue algo terrible prefiero que lo olvide para siempre- Juvia se cruzó de brazos en forma retadora- deja que ella este con alguien de su mundo y que viva una vida normal sin que su pasado intervenga, además he sabido que ese tal Rogue ha venido a visitarla de vez en cuando, él es alguien que pertenece al mundo de Levy- Gajeel al escuchar eso se tensó completamente, apretó su puño con fuerza, Gray al notar esto tomo a Juvia del brazo y la tiro un poco hacia atrás haciendo que esta chocara su espalda con el pecho del muchacho, suspiro y volvió a hablar- lo siento Gajeel, perdón si he dicho algo que te molestara, solo quiero que entiendas que yo busco la seguridad de mi amiga, no quiero que ella sufra, no de nuevo- esta vez utilizo un tono más suave, sabía que Gajeel no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a su amiga, pero aun así lo podía causar con tan solo su presencia puesto que si su padre sabía que aún vivía y que se relaciona con Levy podía utilizar esos factores en contra de ellos.

-Juvia…- dijo el chico de los ojos rojos con la mirada fija en el suelo- sé que no pertenezco al mundo de Levy y que no podría darle las cosas que Rogue si- levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia la chica, sus ojos mostraban seguridad y tenacidad- pero te aseguro que yo la protegeré con mi vida-

El chico de cabellos azules suspiro ante la reacción de su amigo y abrazo fuertemente a Juvia dándole un beso en la nuca- Créele- dijo mirando a Gajeel quien no quitaba esa mirada de seguridad de su rostro- Si él te está diciendo que la protegerá, de esta forma y mirándote con esa determinación es por que cumplirá con lo que dice, además él es la persona más indicada para proteger a la señorita McGarden, no te preocupes es una buena persona- Juvia miro por sobre su hombro al chico que la acompañaba quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro bastante seguro de lo que decía.

La chica solo suspiro resignada- cuídala Gajeel- el recién nombrado la miro sorprendido- si me entero de que le hiciste daño créeme que yo misma iré a matarte- un sudor helado recorrió la espalda de ambos muchachos al escuchar eso por parte de Juvia. Gajeel iba a responderle algo para no quedar como cobarde ante esas palabras pero fue interrumpido por el bullicio de la gente a su alrededor quienes se dirigían hacia la escalera que se encontraba en la entrada principal.

-Creo que ya viene la cumpleañera- dijo el joven de cabello azul oscuro. Gajeel se dio vuelta para poder mirar hacia las escaleras. Se quedó completamente embobado al ver a su enana bajar por esas escaleras

-Hermosa- dijo en un susurro involuntario que escapo de sus labios cosa a la cual no le dio mucha importancia, sus dos acompañantes se rieron al escucharlo, se sintió un poco avergonzado al escucharlos reírse pero sus ojos estaban concentrados captando la imagen de la pequeña Levy bajando las escaleras con ese vestido azul que la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Levy bajaba lentamente las escaleras acompañada de su amiga Lucy, los tacones le dificultaban un poco la tarea pero pasaba desapercibida, al llegar a la mitad de las escaleras hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar a todos sus invitados quienes respondieron de la misma manera, bajo las escaleras y los saludos no se hicieron esperar, muchos eran de personas que no conocía, mientras recibía los saludos comenzó a buscar con la mirada a cierta persona que en ese momento invadía sus pensamientos, a lo lejos vio a un joven alto de cabello negro y largo y esos hermosos ojos rojos que le encantaban –_Gajeel-_ se abrió paso entre la gente intentando ser amables con ellos y respondiendo a sus saludos, había perdido a Gajeel de vista pero siguió caminando, había demasiadas personas, logro ver a Juvia con un joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros, se acercó a ellos.

-Levy feliz cumpleaños, te ves muy hermosa- decía la joven de ojos azules dándole un fuerte abrazo al cual Levy respondió felizmente

-Muchas felicidades señorita McGarden- decía Gray haciendo una reverencia hacia la chica

-Muchas gracias…-

-Gray- tomo la mano de la joven y la beso en un gesto de respeto y confianza – Soy Gray Fullbuster, mucho gusto, sé que no me conoce pero yo si a usted, soy un conocido de la infancia de Juvia y amigo de Gajeel- Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida, no pensó conocer a un cercano de Gajeel en su fiesta, bueno en realidad no pensaba que Gajeel tuviese muchas personas cercanas

-Mucho gusto Gray- dijo algo desorientada

-También tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Gajeel hace unos cuantos días- decía con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, encontraba adecuado comentarle a su amiga que conocía a la persona con la cual ella se estaba viendo a escondidas, creía que así tendría más oportunidades de ayudarla y que ella tuviese más confianza al pedirle ayuda, puesto que era obvio que Levy no le había dicho a nadie sobre el bandido, puede que Lucy sepa algo, pensaba la joven- Gajeel te está esperando en el balcón- suspiro resignada, ya era inevitable que esos dos se siguiesen viendo, y era obvio que ya no podrían separarse. Levy agradeció a Juvia y se despidió de los dos muchachos con una reverencia para luego encaminarse al balcón donde seguramente habría menos personas.

-¿Ya confías en Gajeel?- pregunto tiernamente Gray acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica quien no se alejó.

-No… aun creo que pueden haber problemas por estar juntos, pero sí creo que el capaz de protegerla-se dio vuelta quedando frente al chico-¿te parece si bailamos?- dijo en un intento por cambiar el tema. Gray no se negó a la petición de Juvia y delicadamente tomo su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile donde muchas personas se encontraban.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar indicado por su amiga Juvia, ansiaba ver a Gajeel, no sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, sentir su calor, su presencia, después de lo que había pasado esa mañana se sentía más conectada a él. Vio su silueta apoyada al final del balcón, sus codos apoyados sobre la estructura de piedra y su cabeza apoyada en sus puños, miraba fijamente la luna que empezaba a esconderse detrás de las nubes que de apoco comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

-Gaj…- no alcanzo a terminar de llamarlo cuando una voz detrás suyo la interrumpió

-Redfox ¿Qué haces acá?- ambos chicos se dieron vuelta para ver de quien provenía la voz

-Gihi- Gajeel solo sonrió arrogante apoyándose nuevamente con su espalda en la estructura de piedra del balcón- Rogue Cheney, que bueno verte, justamente quería hablar contigo que apropiado que hayas venido para acá- dijo casi ignorando la presencia de Levy a quien solo le dirigió una mirada para luego sonreírle y volver a mirar al chico.

-Si estoy acá no es para hablar contigo- Rogue no tenía intenciones de ser amable. Levy se encontraba en su lugar mirándolos a ambos, no entendía la situación, no sabía que ellos se conocieran, ni tampoco como se llegaron a conocer, son dos personas muy distintas de mundos muy distintos- Vine a ver a Levy, puesto que hoy esta de cumpleaños- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole una mano para luego besarla, tenía más que claro que eso molestaría a Gajeel y así fue, el chico de cabello largo y alborotado se acercó rápidamente a Levy para tomarla de la otra mano y tirar un poco de ella.

-Sera mejor que la sueltes- dijo Gajeel de manera amenazante

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- respondió a la amenaza de Gajeel apretando un poco más el agarre de la mano de Levy quien estaba completamente confundida.

Levy miro a ambos, Rogue tenía una cara retadora mientras Gajeel tenía una cara amenazante, el agarre de ambos se estaba volviendo más intenso y el ambiente más pesado, la estaban ignorando mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas, eso la molesto además del hecho de que no entendía por que se llevaban mal, con un movimiento fuerte se soltó del agarre de ambos chicos y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para tenerlos a los dos frente de ella- Estoy acá ¿saben?- los miro con el ceño fruncido y ambos chicos se dieron una última mirada de odio para volver a prestarle atención a la chica - ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Se conocen?- dijo cruzada de brazos

-Lo conocí hace poco, no prestes mucha atención- dijo intentando desviar la pregunta- ¿Te han gustado las flores que te he enviado esta mañana?- una sonrisa cálida como las que siempre le dedicaba a ella se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho y las mejillas de Levy tomaron un leve color rojo

Gajeel los miro a ambos sorprendidos, ver ese sonrojo en el rostro de Levy lo molesto de sobre manera -¿Flores?- el ambiente se tensó aún más.

-Estaban bonitas gracias- ahora Levy ignoraba a Gajeel en forma de castigo por haberla ignorado y tirado de ella- pero ¿Por qué esas flores?- quería salir de la duda que la invadía desde que las vio.

-Bonitas ¿verdad?, su significado es aún más bonito- intento desviar nuevamente la pregunta de la chica.

-Eeyy… sigo acá- dijo acercándose a ambos y posicionando su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y mirando de forma asesina a Rogue

-Ohh… no me había dado cuenta- Rogue le dedico una sonrisa irónica que molesto al muchacho.

Levy podía notar la gran tensión, esos chicos se odiaban -_¿Por qué?- _se preguntaba ella -_¿De dónde se conocen y por qué no me lo dicen?-_ parecía como si se fueran a matar el uno al otro, la muchacha decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el ambiente e intentar relajar a Gajeel, puesto que era más violento que Rogue, se notaba a millas –Ya basta- dijo en un tono suave y tomando las manos de los dos chicos –Rogue, gracias por las flores, estaban muy bellas- sintió como la mano de Gajeel se tensaba, lo miro y le sonrió cálidamente – y Gajeel… gracias por lo de esta mañana-

A Gajeel no le gustaba perder, que jugaran con él y que supieran como provocarlo, pero lo que más odiaba era que alguien como Rogue se le insinuara a su enana. El escuchar que ese tipo le había enviado flores le molestaba, estaba intentando conquistar a su enana y eso no lo permitiría, estuvo a punto de golpear a Rogue cuando escucho a la joven agradecerle, pero todos sus ánimos se calmaron al escuchar la voz de su pequeña agradeciéndole por lo que había pasado esa mañana, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y Rogue lo miro sorprendido y confundido, con eso supo que había ganado, Levy, su Levy lo quería a él y seria solo de él, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro, intento disimularla puesto que aunque no quisiera debía hablar con ese tipo, suspiro para intentar calmar su emoción por haber ganado contra el chico rico- Rogue… necesitamos hablar-

-No quiero- dijo tajantemente

-_¿Acaso es un niño?-_ Se preguntó al escucharlo quejarse y mirar hacia otro lado, volvió a suspirar- Rogue es necesario, es bueno… sobre- no sabía cómo decirlo sin llamar mucho la atención y la gran curiosidad de Levy, el otro muchacho lo miro confundido- Sobre el "accidente" de ese cuando yo era pequeño- dijo finalmente

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado, no creo que sea necesario una nueva conversación- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando la mejilla en donde le había hecho una herida hace un tiempo atrás

Gajeel se tocó la mejilla recordando el suceso- No lo hemos hablado, no has respondido mis preguntas, además… - miro a Levy quien los miraba atentamente a ambos escuchándolos hablar – tengo nueva información de la persona que causo todo-

Rogue lo miro atentamente -_¿de dónde ha sacado información si soy el único que conoce el pasado de los tres? Además de los padres de Levy quienes conocían solo una parte de lo sucedido ese día- _Las dudas comenzaban a aparecer en la cabeza del muchacho -¿Qué es lo que sabes?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo, si Gajeel sabía algo tenía que saberlo para evitar que se lo diga a Levy

-El… él está cerca- dijo finalmente bajando la mirada, saber que es su padre quien quiere matar a su enana no es agradable, Rogue abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que el chico había dicho, eso no eran para nada buenas noticias, miro a Levy quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, -_está molesta por no saber lo que pasa-_ se dijo a sí mismo –_no la culpo-_

-Bien- dijo Rogue caminando hacia dentro de la mansión- hablaremos en privado, en un lugar con menos personas- hizo una señal para que Gajeel lo siguiera.

El chico de cabello largo se iba a poner en marcha cuando sintió una delicada y fría mano tomar la suya –Levy…- dijo en un tono suave notando la cara de preocupación de la joven, Gajeel levanto su mano y acaricio el delicado rostro de la joven – no te preocupes no me demorare demasiado, cuando vuelva espero poder bailar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa, acerco su rostro al de la muchacha y beso su mejilla sonrojando a la chica a su lado

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto Rogue molesto por lo que veía

-Si- dijo Gajeel mirando al otro joven con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro – nos vemos- acaricio nuevamente el rostro de la muchacha antes de retirarse y desaparecer camino dentro de la mansión.

Levy se quedó sola en el balcón viendo como ambos muchachos desaparecían por el ventanal. Estaba molesta, el no saber que estaba pasando la molestaba, ellos dos se conocían desde antes, estaban hablando con indirectas y se notaba algo de odio entre ellos. No entendía como es que ellos dos se llegaron a conocer, Rogue vive en una gran mansión con una familia reconocida y respetada por su poder y bueno Gajeel vive en un campamento, vive de bueno robarles a las personas. Se dio un golpe mental al pensar aquello –_Gajeel es una buena persona-_ Se decía, sabía que el joven era un bandido, pero también sabía que lo hacía para sobrevivir y que no era una mala persona. Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello, entro nuevamente a la mansión, busco con la mirada a los dos chicos pero no los encontró, suspiro, sabía que se habían ido a un lugar más privado para hablar, era obvio que no querían que ella supiera de lo que iban a hablar. Se encamino por entremedio de la gente buscando algún rostro familiar, logro ver a Lucy quien bailaba junto a un joven de cabellos rosados, sabía que era el joven con quien se enviaban cartas, decidió no molestar, vio también a Juvia junto al muchacho de cabellos oscuros, quería hablar con ellos sobre Gajeel, pero no era el momento, camino un rato más entre los saludos de personas que no conocía, estaba aburrida y quería salir de ese lugar, buscaría a sus padres para compartir junto a ellos, una voz la detuvo.

-Felicitaciones por su cumpleaños señorita McGarden, es un placer volver a verla- un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, se giró para ver de quien provenía la voz. Se encontró con un hombre alto, más alto que su padre, era grande de cuerpo, tenía el pelo oscuro y piel tostada, su presencia era intimidante pero lo que más la intimidaba y más temor le provocaba eran esos intensos ojos rojos que la miraban como asechándola. Miro esos ojos y se perdió en ellos, un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza la invadió e imágenes comenzaron a aparecer, un joven con sangre en sus manos, oscuridad, gritos, una mujer tirada en el suelo, se agarró fuertemente la cabeza intento caminar pero perdió el equilibrio, el hombre a su lado la sujeto de uno de los brazos para que no callera- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto con una voz áspera y no mucho interés

-¿Qui… quién eres?- dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me recuerda?- pregunto y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro – Eso es una lástima- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Levy pudo notar que su sonrisa se intensifico luego de decir eso.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a repetir, esta vez más seria y sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, ese tipo era extraño y le daba una mala impresión

El hombre se acercó a la chica quien no se pudo mover por el temor que él le provocaba con esos intensos ojos rojos, sentía como si la apuñalara con la mirada, el hombre se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la muchacha quedando los rostros frente a frente y bastante cerca uno del otro – Soy solo un viejo amigo- volvió a sonreír, Levy comenzó a temblar involuntariamente- es una lástima que no me recuerde señorita Levy- acaricio el rostro de la joven con su pulgar- bueno no importa, nos veremos nuevamente, disfrute de su cumpleaños jovencita, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser el último- dicho esto el Hombre desapareció entre las personas que se encontraban en el lugar dejando a una asustada Levy paralizada en el lugar. Su cabeza comenzó a doler nuevamente, esta vez un dolor que no lograba soportar, comenzó a ver borroso y las personas comenzaron a mirarla extrañados, no quería estar en ese lugar, busco a alguien familiar con la mirada, comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el lugar, de repente vio a Lucy con el chico de cabellos rosados, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a ellos. Los muchachos la vieron extrañados y preocupados Levy tenía el rostro pálido y parecía estar sudando

-Levy- dijo Lucy tomando la mano de la muchacha -¡Levy!- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo, pero sentir a Lucy a su lado la tranquilizaba un poco, no quería que la dejaran sola quería sentirse protegida.

-Gajeel…- logro pronunciar con los ojos cerrados antes de perder la conciencia por completo

.

.

.

**Se han vuelto a ver la cara, un encuentro que marcara el comienzo de los problemas en la vida de los protagonistas. Las verdades comienzan a salir a la Luz. El peligro hace su primera aparición.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
